


Twisted Tragedy

by ShutUpAndPaddle



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAndPaddle/pseuds/ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge Ratner is back and is not at all merciful, but will Horatio manage to finally put him 6-feet under after so long of wishing it? What and who does Judge Ratner have up his sleeves this time around?<br/>Story 15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Horatio had convinced Zoë to cut down her work so she was working 3 days a week, while he worked 4 so he could spend his spare time with her, attending antenatal classes and generally being with her. She was now 19 weeks and a lot larger than she was 5 weeks ago. Horatio had begun to worry about every single thing as it really set into his head that he was really having a baby, he refused to let her do housework or exert herself too much. She had found herself getting quite bored when she was alone and did sneak the occasional chore in and a little more exercise than Horatio would like, but nothing strenuous. They had just had their scan to find out the sex, they found that they were having a baby girl and both were absolutely thrilled.   
Zoë woke early one Monday morning, needing the loo again, she tried her best to get out of bed without waking Horatio but as ever, she didn’t succeed.   
“Sorry” she said softly.  
“Not a problem beautiful.” Horatio said as he looked over to her with a tired smile.   
She went to the loo and walked back into the bedroom with a smile.   
She walked over to Horatio’s side and straddled him with the duvet between them and he looked up at her with a smile. She grinned down at him and then pulled the duvet from his chest as she bent down and began to kiss his chest. He ran a hand through her hair as he sat up. Their lips connected when Zoë sharply inhaled and broke the kiss, pulling back. He quickly opened his eyes to see her face contorted with pain.   
“Zoë what’s wrong? What is it? Is it the baby?” Horatio questioned, his mind racing just as fast as his heart.   
“No, I’m okay. It’s just my back.” She said as she quickly got off him. Horatio exhaled a sigh of relief and turned her again to give her a sensual back massage.   
“Thank you handsome, I guess we’re going to have to change some things.” She said with a small chuckle. She heard him chuckle as he nodded his head.   
“How’s your back feeling now?” Horatio questioned.   
“It’s good.” She said with a smile, feeling a lot better looking back to him.   
“Right, shower. That’s going to have to wait for now.” She said as she saw the alarm about to go off. She leant over and stopped it before it had the chance to screech. Horatio gave her a nod and got up. She watched him get a towel and she grew hot again, needing him.   
She literally sprang out of bed as he went to head for the main bathroom and placed her hands on his upper arms as she quickly initiated a fiery kiss, pushing him back and walking him backwards into the en-suite. Horatio was quickly under her spell and allowed her to do whatever she pleased as she dropped one hand and gripped his already long length in his night pants. She kicked the door closed as she flicked the light on and pulled the towel out of his hand as she quickly broke from the kiss, pulling her top off and pushing herself against him again with need.   
She groaned against his lips as she pushed herself against him again with hormones raging through her body. She continued to kiss wildly at him as she let go of his waist and pulled her shorts down. She quickly placed her hand back down his night pants and began to stroke his hot, hard length. He felt her fingers play with him and his desires quickly shot through the roof. He pulled back from her and pulled his night pants down while she took her bra undone and her pants off. She dragged him into the shower and put the warm water on as she pushed him against the cool wall.   
“Is this wise?” He questioned, pulling back from her mouth, thinking of the dangers of being in the shower and the potential that she could easily slip.   
“Yes, very wise.” She said as she stopped him from talking again by throwing her mouth over his.   
‘I can’t say that I don’t like it when she’s hormonal…’ Horatio thought as a smile appeared across his face.   
She ran her hands through his hair as she pushed herself against him more, feeling his length against her lower stomach. She dropped a hand and took hold of him and began to sensually stroke him, driving his desire. He began to kiss at her neck as the water repeatedly hit their skin. She took a grip of his length and began to pump it. He pulled her hand up and carefully turned her, making sure to be gentle. He kissed at her neck as he brought both hands up to her breasts as she leant against the wall with her head back.   
“Horatio” she groaned as she lifted her head from the wall and pulled him up and began to kiss him deeply, pulling his hips in closer.   
“Horatio, please” she groaned with need. She went up onto her tip-toes and pulled him even closer, so there was no gap between them.   
“Horatio do it, I need you.” She moaned into his ear as he kissed at the side of her neck. His right hand disappeared behind her back and down to her ass as his left massaged her right breast.   
“I need you Horatio, please Horatio.” She groaned in desperation. He knew she couldn’t wait any longer so moved himself into position as his lips found hers and he slowly penetrated her, making sure that she was comfortable all the way and that he wasn’t leaning against her too hard.   
“Stop worrying and enjoy it.” She said as she kissed at his neck as he began to gently drive into her.   
They both quickly succumb to the sensations as they both began to groan.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Horatio whispered into her ear as he pushed into her.  
She groaned and nodded as the pleasure began to surge through her.  
She placed her arms around his back as she wildly kissed him as the driving if his hips increased with power and speed.   
“Ahhh” she whined against his lips then went back to kissing him again before they both broke the kiss and groaned, both coming to climax. Their groans grew louder as the sensations increased.   
“Ahh Horatio! Oh my gosh Horatio!” She screamed as she came to her orgasm as her body convulsed against his.   
“Zoë, ahh… Zo…” he groaned as he exploded into her and his hips stilled. He felt her muscles pulsate around him as she held him there, both catching their breath, looking into each other’s eyes.   
“Urhh Horatio.” She moaned, very satisfied as her hormones calmed down. He gently mouthed at her neck a little more.   
“That was great for first time in the shower.” She said into his ear.   
“Mm-hmm” he agreed as he continued to kiss at her neck before she pulled his head up and planted her lips on his. He placed his hands on her hips as he pulled out of her. They lightened the kiss and pecked at each other before stopping and smiling at each other.   
“What’s going on, a few weeks ago I didn’t feel this lustful, now all of a sudden I am? What is this?” She questioned with a smile, not complaining.   
“It’s your hormones sweetheart, some women experience an increase in their sex drive in their second trimester.” Horatio said softly, with a smile, also not complaining.   
“Well, I like it.” She said with a cheeky grin.  
“So do I…” Horatio said with a boyish grin himself.   
“Well, we may as well shower now we’re here.” She grinned as she picked up the soap. He smiled at her and they both washed, smiling.   
‘Why haven’t we tried that before?’ Zoë questioned in her head, Horatio asking himself the same thing.   
They got out and dried themselves and got dressed. Horatio made Zoë breakfast as she did her hair, the usual routine and she came down and sat with him as he had his coffee.   
They left in Horatio’s car and as he drove Zoë felt herself grow hot for him again. She looked over to him with that mischievous look in her eyes. She bit her lip as she inhaled and looked at him, just wanting him. ‘These hormones are absolutely crazy.’ She thought to herself.  
She reached out and placed her hand on his thigh, he watched her do it, he knew it was coming so wasn’t shocked.  
“Zoë, I’m driving beautiful.” Horatio said a she ran her hand up his thigh, lost in her own thoughts.   
“Zoë, it’s dangerous, I’m driving.” Horatio said as she looked up at him and quickly withdrew her hand.   
“I’m so sorry, you really don’t know how hard you are to resist.” She said looking at him.   
A smug smile appeared across his face as he chuckled a little.   
“Don’t worry sweetheart, just try and keep your hands to yourself in the car, okay?” Horatio said softly, knowing her hormones were dictating her actions. She nodded. ‘How could I be so stupid? My hormones may be driving me crazy, but that’s no excuse to do something so dangerous!’ She thought to herself.   
They arrived at work with two grins plastered across their faces. Horatio went over to his office as Zoë walked over to the break room where she saw Ryan and Eric.   
“Someone’s happy this morning.” Ryan said with a smile and she only continued to grin.   
“I had a lovely shower.” She grinned as she poured herself some water, wanting to make Ryan uncomfortable.   
“Oh Zoë! I didn’t need to know that.” He spluttered after almost spitting his coffee out, immediately thinking back to their conversation about sex in the shower.   
“Know what?” Eric questioned, not understanding. She grinned at Ryan and shrugged, pretending to not know what he was talking about and doing a good job of it.   
“What? All I said was that I had a lovely shower.” She said sincerely hiding a cheeky grin, making him flush bright red.   
“What did you think I meant?” She questioned, wanting to make him go even brighter.   
“Nothing at all” Ryan said with a smile, knowing she was messing with him.   
“I’m sorry Zoë…” He said looking at her, she let out a small chuckle and flashed them both a brilliant smile as she leant against the counter.   
Eric looked at the both of them curiously. Horatio quickly came in to get both Eric and Ryan for a call out.   
“See you 3 later.” She said with a smile and poured the glass of water away and went to get on with paperwork.   
Before long, Frank was back and sat next to her as they chatted happily, both laughing and joking as they ploughed through sheet after sheet.  
3.45pm came and she once again got up to go to the loo. She came out of the rest room and saw Horatio heading back to his office in front of her. She once again felt herself growing ever more so lascivious. She couldn’t stop herself from rushing over to him. He turned around when he heard her footsteps behind him and smiled at him.   
“Are you okay?” He asked seeing her a little flustered.   
“Yeah, can I please talk with you?” She questioned as he nodded with a smile. He entered and held the door open for her and then closed the door firmly. As he turned around to ask what the problem was she threw her arms around his neck and pecked at his lips.   
“Horatio, my hormones are going crazy.” She said as she kissed him.   
“Zoë, take a deep breath and try to calm down for me, please beautiful.” Horatio said as he pulled his head away from her.   
“No.” She said as she began to kiss at his neck.   
“Sweetheart, I need you to calm down. We’re at work.” Horatio said softly, knowing it must be difficult.   
“Exactly, we can use your desk - that would be exciting.” She said as she picked her head up from his neck and dropped her hands from his neck to his waist and pulled him into her.   
“As much as I’d love to, we can’t.” Horatio said softly. She backed off and took a deep breath nodding, knowing she was letting the desires win. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at him.  
“Sit down sweetheart.” Horatio said as he gestured for the chair. She sat down and he sat on the edge of his desk.   
“I cannot control these hormones, I just need you.” She said looking up at him, her desire growing again.   
“I understand sweetheart, I do. But we have to keep control of them while at work, okay?” Horatio said softly.  
“I know, but it’s so difficult.” She said, just wanting to rip his clothes off him as he stood there.   
“Not even a quicky?” She questioned with a cheeky smile. Horatio looked down as he began to loudly chuckle.   
“No sweetheart.” He said looking over at her with a soft expression.   
“What can I do about this, I can’t keep this up.” She said looking to him for the answer.  
“I don’t think there’s anything you can do sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Horatio said softly.  
“It’s all your fault… if you wasn’t so handsome… and hot… or so good in bed… or so lovely… or have an ass like yours…” She said looking up at him, she then stood, feeling her need grow again.   
Horatio raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh my gosh your ass, and your eyes, your eyes are so beautiful.” She said softly. “I love you.” She said, feeling love take over the lust. He was quickly falling under her spell and he knew it, all he had to do was look into her eyes and she had him. She delicately kissed him, harmlessly, now that the lustfulness had calmed down. He kissed her back which only drove her desire to grow again.   
She felt her need grow again and leant into him, kissing him deeply. She felt the fire deep inside her and she wanted his clothes off there an then. His hands found themselves travelling over her waist to her ass, she lifted one of his hands and placed it over her breast as she dropped her hands and pulled at his belt. Horatio had no power to stop her at all, he instead found himself gently squeezing her breast as he pulled her firmly into him as they deepened the kiss.   
They heard a knock at the door and they both opened their eyes as Zoë stood back and quickly sat down, sorting her shirt out. Horatio made sure he was presentable.  
“Come in.” He said as he dropped his arms and stood up straight. The door opened and Eric popped his head in.   
“Hey H, sorry to disturb you, but we’ve got something.” Eric said glancing down to Zoë who gave him a sweet smile.   
“Thank you Eric, I’ll be right down.” Horatio said as he gave Eric a nod. Eric gave him a nod and closed the door after he walked out.   
Horatio looked over at Zoë with raised eyebrows, just proving his point.   
“I know we’re at work…” She said looking up at him with a grin “and that’s my point just proven” he said with a smile.   
“You try being a woman who’s pregnant…” She said looking up at him.   
“I know sweetheart, I know it’s difficult. We can’t do anything about them at work though, okay?” He said softly and she nodded at him.   
“Sorry handsome” she said as she stood up.   
“No need to apologise, just try not to do that again, because I think it’s just as difficult for me to resist you…” Horatio said with a smile and she chuckled a little.   
“You’re extremely hard to resist.” She said with a smile as she stepped closer. She gave him an innocent kiss and backed off.  
“See I can resist you.” She said with a small smile and he looked at her. They felt the charge between them and once again, Zoë needed him.  
“I don’t think I can actually.” She said as she stepped closer again. She began unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt and gave him a seductive look.  
“Zoë, no. We are at work. I have to go to see Eric.” Horatio said, not wanting to have to resist her.  
“But you want it as much as I do.” She pleaded as she lifted one of his hands.   
“I know, but you’re making it incredibly difficult for me right now Zoë. We cannot do this here.” Horatio said looking at her. She gave him a seductive look and popped one of his fingers into her mouth and raised an eyebrow.   
“Zoë, please” Horatio pleaded, wanting to get away but also wanting to be right there. She pushed herself up against him again and looked into his eyes as her tongue played with his fingers. Horatio was quickly succumbing to her needs. He pulled his hand out of her mouth and planted his lips on hers.  
“That’s more like it” Zoë groaned against his lips. She lifted his other hand and placed it over her breast again and he pulled the cup down, running his fingers over her taught nipple.  
“Ahh Horatio” She groaned. She began to grind her hips against his, causing a large arousal to spring.   
Their hearts stopped as there was another knock at the door.  
“Just be quiet.” Zoë whispered and carried on kissing him.  
“Zoë, we can’t do this.” Horatio said, trying to get himself under control. He eased Zoë away by gently pushing her hips away and giving her a stern look.  
“I can’t believe you just did that to me.” He said quietly as he quickly buttoned her shirt up. He sat down and called whoever it was in.  
“Hi H, sorry but we’ve got something.” Ryan said as he poked his head around the door and saw Horatio sat in the chair as Zoë stood, looking at Ryan, glaring at him.  
“Thank you Mr Wolfe, Eric has just notified me. I will be there soon.” Horatio said softly and Ryan gave him a nod. Ryan quickly looked back to Zoë and she was still glaring at him. Ryan made a quick exit. Zoë looked back round to Horatio and burst into tears.   
“Oh Zoë, I’m sorry sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her.   
“Don’t be sorry. I know we can’t do it here. I’m just being a crazy hormonal bitch again.” She mumbled into his chest.  
“You’re not a crazy hormonal bitch. Don’t worry about it sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back.  
“I am a CHB, now I need to sort out my make-up again.” She said as she pulled away from Horatio and wiped her eyes.  
Horatio couldn’t help but chuckle at her abbreviation. She looked up at him and a smile appeared across her face when she saw him chuckling.   
“I’m sorry.” She said as she completely dried her eyes.  
“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.” Horatio assured her.   
“And I just glared at Ryan, he did nothing wrong.” She exhaled as the tears built up again.  
“He’ll understand sweetheart. It doesn’t matter.” Horatio assured her again.   
“What? He’ll understand that I tried to force sex on you and he disturbed us so that gives me the right to glare at him? I don’t think so.” Her eyes hardened on him and she stepped back a little.  
“Firstly, you didn’t force it on me. I want it to, just not here. You have no idea just how much I want you right now. Secondly, you’re pregnant, you can glare at him all you want; he’ll come running back to you.” Horatio grinned. Zoë exhaled a chuckled then looked at him with a genuine smile.  
“Thank you handsome.” She said softly.   
“I’m sorry for keeping you from working.” She said softly.  
“Not a problem sweetheart. If you want to take the rest of the day off, you’re more than welcome.” Horatio said softly.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary. But thank you.” She said softly. Horatio gave her a small nod and smile.  
“I’ll see you later handsome.” She said as she turned around to walk out as happy as she entered.  
“I’ll see you later beautiful.” Horatio said with a smile. She made her way to the door when she stopped and looked to her right.  
“Zoë?” Horatio questioned, beginning to get slightly worried as he approached her. She turned her body to the right and tilted her head as she lowered her eyebrows.  
“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Horatio questioned softly and then studied her posture and facial expression.   
“Zoë?” He asked as he reached out and placed his hand on her arm. She looked round to him, startled and took a deep breath.   
“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Horatio questioned.  
“I’m good.” She said with a natural smile.   
“Anyway, I’ll see you later.” She said enthusiastically.  
She quickly walked out and over to the desk where her paperwork was. Horatio stood there for a moment, a little confused.   
‘She didn’t just blackout… perhaps she was just day-dreaming?’ He thought to himself. She got on with the paper work, trying to keep her mood steady.   
“Do you want a coffee Zoë?” Frank questioned as he rose from his chair.   
“Ah, a herbal tea would be fantastic, thank you Frank.” She said with a smile.   
“You got it.” He said as he gave her a nod and walked off. He quickly returned with two mugs and placed one of the desk by Zoë.   
“Thank you Frank, you’re an angel.” She said with a smile as she leant back in the chair.   
“Not a problem” Frank said as he slumped back into the chair.   
“I don’t know how you cope with so much paperwork Frank! I’d rather be shot at than sit here doing this…” Zoë said with a slight smile with raised eyebrows as she held the cup in both hands.   
“Tell me about it.” Frank mumbled as he looked down at the growing pile of paper.   
“I didn’t realise you spent so much of your time doing this.” She said looking at him sweetly.   
“Yeah well, I tend to do it in small doses, little and often.” Frank said as he ran his hand over his bald head.   
“Well, I think I prefer paperwork to sitting at home, not doing anything.” She said with a smile as she sipped the tea.  
They sat back and had a conversation, before they knew it, it was the end of the day. Zoë walked into Horatio’s office with a smile as he looked up with a smile forming on his face.  
“You’re looking a little stressed handsome.” She said as she walked around his desk and placed her hand on his back.  
“It’s just a long case beautiful.” Horatio said as he sat back in his chair as she moved her hand to his shoulder.   
“Let me help you out with the paperwork.” She said with a smile as she leant over his desk and looked down at the pile of paper sat in the folder. Horatio sat forwards leaning on his desk also looking down at the paper when there was a knock at the door.   
“Come in.” Horatio called as they both looked up.   
“Hey H, have you seen–” Ryan said but stopped as he saw Zoë.   
“There you are, just wanted to say bye.” Ryan said with a shy smile.   
“Bye, see you tomorrow sweetie, sorry about earlier.” She said with a sweet smile.   
“See you tomorrow and don’t worry about it.” Ryan said and then gave them both a nod. He backed out and closed the door and walked out.   
“See, running back to you.” Horatio grinned and looked up at her. A wide grin formed across her face as she ruffled his hair up a little. She looked back down at the file.  
“Well, this looks fun.” Zoë said as she turned the page.   
“Looks can be deceiving.” Horatio said softly as he sat back again with an exhale.   
“Don’t worry handsome, if we both do it, then it’ll get done twice as quickly.” She said looking back to him with a smile. He smiled at her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her over on to his lap.   
“Hey, this is not how paperwork gets done.” She said with a grin as she giggled a little as he wrapped his arms loosely around her.   
“Mmm” Horatio moaned quietly, just taking in her scent. She continued to read the documents and he ran his hands over her stomach, feeling a lot more relaxed.   
“You are beautiful in every single way.” Horatio mumbled against her back. Zoë exhaled a small chuckle, knowing he was relaxing so she didn’t stop him. She flicked the page over and began to do that page.   
“You’re making it difficult for me to help you, you know?” She chuckled and he agreed. He moved and looked down at the paperwork as he dropped his hands to her legs, innocently.   
Zoë quickly powered through most of the paperwork while Horatio just watched in amazement.   
“Putting me on desk work has helped me get through rubbish like this quickly.” She said as he watched.   
“Thank you beautiful, but you shouldn’t be doing extra work.” Horatio said as he tried to pull the file away from her.   
“No, don’t move it.” She said absorbed in it as she pulled it back over to her. Horatio let her as he saw the deep concentration on her face.   
He sat back as there was nothing he could do and began to rub her back gently. She relaxed as she continued to do the paperwork.   
“Am I hurting your legs yet?” She questioned quietly, still concentrating.   
“No beautiful” Horatio said softly as he carried on rubbing her back. Horatio felt himself falling asleep after 15 minutes when she sat back and closed the file.   
“Done” she said happily as she looked round to him.  
“Let’s get you home.” She said with a smile as she got up from his lap and took his hand, pulling him up.   
“Thank you” Horatio said sincerely, knowing that he couldn’t have done any more work himself.   
“Not a problem.” She said with a smile as she linked arms with him as they walked out.   
“What would you like for dinner?” He questioned as they walked out.   
“Whatever you want handsome.” She said with a smile.  
“How about we go out for dinner?” He questioned.   
“I like the sound of that.” Zoë said with a smile as they walked over to Horatio’s car.   
“I’ll reserve a table when we get back home then.” Horatio smile as he opened her door for her and she thanked him.   
They drove home and Zoë changed into something a little more comfortable while Horatio rang for a table to be reserved. She came down and looked at him as he stood in the kitchen, still looking slightly stressed.   
“Come here handsome.” She said as she pulled him in and wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed a long loving kiss on his lips, almost instantly relieving his stress. She pulled at his jacket and pulled him through to the living room. She deepened the kiss as she pushed him against the back of the sofa, the moment heated up as he pulled her in to him, feeling her hormones grow wild again. She very quickly broke the kiss as she pulled her top off in a smooth move and went back to kissing him as he ran his hands up her back, stroking her smooth skin. She dropped her mouth from his and began to kiss at his neck as he pulled her into him more, planting his hands on her ass. She again moved back up to his lips as he began to undo his shirt and then cupped her breasts, feeling his desire grow along with himself in his trousers.   
Feeling his length against her, her thirst for him only increased and she pushed her joggers down as she slipped one hand into his trousers, gently stroking him. He quickly had his belt undone and trousers down around his ankles as she continued to stroke him.   
“Mmm, Zo” Horatio groaned as he began to mouth at her neck, kissing her passionately.  
She pulled her hand out of his pants and flicked the shirt off his shoulders and onto the sofa as she leant into him more. Horatio raised his right hand and placed it over her breast and gently squeezed it, feeling the fabric in his palm. He moved his hand across her chest and pulled the right cup away from her breast as he dropped his hand into the bra and began to massage her breast. They began to deeply kiss as low moans left Zoë’s throat. She pulled back and quickly had her bra and pants off as Horatio pushed his to the floor. She literally jumped on him, unable to contain her extreme sexual urges, needing him there and then and not wanting


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan walked in just as Zoë was walking over to the door.   
“Hey” she said with a smile as he smiled at her.   
“Hey” Ryan replied as he held the door for her and let it shut as he walked with her to the locker room.  
“I heard you managed to get a lot of paperwork done today.” Ryan said with a smile.  
“Yeah… I tell you pretty boy, never get pregnant otherwise you’ll be put on paperwork and it’s mind-numbing.” She grinned.   
“I don’t think that’s a real possibility for me…” Ryan said with a grin as they walked.  
“Why? Because you’ve not found that perfect man yet?” She grinned. Ryan chuckled.   
“I thought so.” Zoë said with a grin as they got closer to the locker room, they saw Walter approach.  
“What are you two laughing about then?” Walter questioned.   
“Just that Ryan can’t get pregnant because he’s not found the right man yet.” Zoë said as he opened the door.   
“Are you gay Ryan?” Walter asked bluntly.  
“No I am not gay.” Ryan said defensively and Walter began to chuckle along with Zoë. He realised Walter was teasing him and calmed himself down.   
“If you get so defensive about it, it just makes me wonder…” Zoë said with a cheeky grin as she swept his shoulder with her hand. Ryan smiled at her and raised an eyebrow, knowing she was teasing again. He laughed a little more as he opened his locker.   
“She’s got a point though Wolfe…” Walter called from the other side of the room behind the lockers.   
“Shut it Walter.” Ryan playfully said.   
They both heard a light thud, Walter ignored it but Ryan turned around to see what it was and didn’t see Zoë any longer.   
“Zoë?” Ryan questioned lowering his eyebrows, swearing she was just there. He dropped his eyes to the floor and saw her lying on the floor.   
“Zoë!! Zoë! Can you hear me?” Ryan almost yelled as he jumped over the bench as Walter poked his head around the corner, having heard Ryan.   
“Walter go and get Horatio now!” Ryan yelled as Walter dropped his things and ran out faster than Ryan had ever seen him move before.  
“Zoë? Can you hear me sugar?” Ryan called as he bent down and placed his cheek to her mouth. He felt her warm breath and sat back up.   
“Zoë come on sugar, Zoë?” Ryan questioned, panicking. ‘Oh god, was it the right side or left side for the recovery position?’ He thought to himself. ‘Left side, definitely’ he thought as he began to try and delicately roll her over without causing any more injury. Ryan pulled her hair out of her face once he had her in the recovery position and placed his hand under her head when Horatio burst through the door with Walter and Eric following.   
“Zoë?!” Horatio called loudly as he jumped over the bench and kicked it to the side, he kneeled to the side of her and placed his hand under her head as Ryan let him take over. Horatio placed his hand on the side of her chest.   
“Zoë sweetheart can you hear me?” Horatio called loudly as he bent down and Ryan pulled her hair out of her face again. He felt her inhale deeply, suggesting that she was beginning to come around again.   
“You’re okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he began to gently brush her side with his hand.   
“Zoë can you hear me?” Horatio called loudly as he bent down and looked at her pale face.   
“Yeah” she said dryly as she slowly opened her eyes. Eric quickly left.   
“Okay sweetheart, you’ve just passed out. You’re okay.” Horatio reassured her as he began to gently stroke her temple with his left thumb as he held her head up off the floor.   
“How are you feeling?” Horatio questioned.   
“A little warm” she replied as Eric came back in with a large glass of water.   
“Okay beautiful, do you think you can sit up for me?” Horatio questioned, looking into her still slightly dazed brown eyes and she nodded.   
“Okay, Mr Wolfe and I are going to help okay, let us do the work.” Horatio said softly   
“Mmm” she nodded, Horatio and Ryan then delicately sat her up and leant her against the locker. She took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair as she rested her head back as both Ryan and Horatio held onto her shoulders.  
“Do you want me to call an ambulance?” Walter questioned.  
“No, I’m fine, I just passed out.” Zoë said dryly looking up at Walter.  
“We should probably get you checked out sweetheart.” Horatio said softly, looking into her eyes.  
“I’m fine, really, it’s not uncommon to pass out when you’re pregnant.” She said softly looking at him as he took a hold of her hand.   
“Okay sweetheart, as long as you’re sure?” Horatio questioned and she nodded.   
“Here Zo” Eric said as he handed her some water.  
“Thank you Eric.” She said as she took the glass from him. She took a few sips, she placed the glass on the floor and Horatio placed the back of his hand against her cheek.  
“Can we get your jacket off Zoë?” Horatio questioned, feeling her rather hot. She nodded and leant forwards as both Ryan and Horatio pulled her jacket off and leant her back against the lockers as she picked up the glass again.   
“Thank you guys” she said as she looked up at them.   
“Call us if you need anything.” Eric said softly, sensing she wanted some privacy. She nodded with a sweet smile. Eric walked out and also gestured for Walter to leave too. Walter left after looking back round to Zoë to make sure she was okay.   
“Okay sweetheart, we’re going to get you up when you feel like it and then I’m going to take you home.” Horatio said softly. She nodded and looked over to him after finishing the glass of water.   
“I’m sorry.” She said as she exhaled, feeling tired.  
“You don’t need to apologise sweetheart.” Horatio said softly. They chatted for a few minutes, making sure she was okay.   
“We’re going to help you up, let us do the work, okay?” Horatio questioned as he looked at Ryan briefly.   
“Okay.” She said as they took a hold of her arms. They began to lift when Zoë said “no, wait, wait.” She said frantically and they quickly placed her back on the floor, holding her tightly.  
“What? What’s wrong? We didn’t hurt you did we?” They both said almost simultaneously.   
“No…” She said as she placed her right hand over her stomach.   
“What’s wrong Zoë?” Horatio questioned, growing extremely worried. A wide smile appeared across her face as she grabbed Horatio’s hand and placed it over her stomach.   
“She’s kicking!” She said with a grin looking at Horatio as a smile developed across his face. She took hold of Ryan’s hand and placed it by Horatio’s. A smile also developed across his face.   
She exhaled a steady breath and smiled, feeling so much better after feeling her baby kick. Horatio never wanted to let go of her stomach but had to withdraw his hand so they could get her back up.  
“We need to get you up beautiful.” Horatio said softly, feeling ecstatic as he withdrew his hand with a wide smile, Ryan also withdrew his hand.   
“No, wait.” She said with a smile as she placed her hand back over her stomach, loving the feeling of it. Ryan felt extremely privileged to have witnessed the occurrence and continued to smile.   
“Sweetheart, we need to get you off the floor.” Horatio said softly and she looked up at him with a smile and nodded slowly, taking her hand away from her stomach as they both took hold of her arms again and very gently pulled her up. She stood on her feet for a minute before either of them let go of her.   
“How are you feeling?” Horatio questioned.   
“Good.” She said with a smile as she looked at him, then let go of Ryan as she threw her arms around Horatio.   
“I love you” she whispered in his ear as Ryan took a step back, knowing this was a massive deal for both Horatio and Zoë. “I love you too.” Horatio whispered back in her ear. She loosened her grip around him and stepped back as he took a hold of her arm as she smiled at him.   
“Come on sweetheart.” Horatio said softly and then looked at Ryan to help support her.   
“I need my bag first.” She said softly as she turned to her locker.   
“I’ve got it.” Horatio said as Ryan took a hold of her arm. He opened her locker again and picked up her handbag. He took hold of her arm and they walked out with her, Ryan loosening his grip on her as they walked out. They got down to Horatio’s car and sat her in the passenger seat as Horatio placed her handbag in the back.   
“Thank you Ryan.” She said softly as she looked up at him.  
“Not a problem, I hope you feel better soon.” He said softly.   
“I already do.” She said with a smile as she placed her hand on her stomach. Ryan smiled at her as Horatio climbed into the driver seat. “Thank you Mr Wolfe.” Horatio said with a small smile, appreciating his help.   
“Not a problem H, give me a ring if either of you need anything.” Ryan said with a smile. He gave him a nod and Ryan then closed the door and Horatio put his seatbelt on after Zoë did and then pulled off.   
“How are you feeling now sweetheart?” Horatio questioned.   
“I’m good.” She said with a sweet smile.   
“Are you sure we don’t need to go and see Nathan?” Horatio questioned.  
“I’m sure, but if it’ll make you happier, I won’t argue.” She said softly, knowing just how worried he was.   
“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Horatio said softly as he glanced over at her.   
“I know you do handsome.” She said softly.   
“So, to the hospital?” Horatio questioned.   
“If you really want” she said as she exhaled. Horatio nodded and began to drive to the hospital.   
“You do know you worry too much, don’t you?” She said with a small smile, looking over at him.  
“I know I do beautiful.” Horatio said softly as he concentrated on the road.   
They arrived at the hospital after Zoë texted Nathan to update him of the situation and he quickly saw them, bypassing A & E. He checked her over and then quickly took an ultrasound machine and checked the baby.   
“Everything looks good Zoë. There’s no need to worry, fainting isn’t uncommon in women whilst pregnant.” He said softly.   
“I know, I wasn’t the one worrying…” She said giving Horatio a cheeky smile.   
“Always better to be safer than sorry though.” Nathan said with a smile, knowing how much Horatio worries about her, and he had a right to.   
“If you have any worries, as always, don’t hesitate to come back or call.” Nathan said with a kind smile as Zoë stood up.   
“Thank you Nathan.” She said with a smile as she gently hugged him.   
“Not a problem sweet.” He said happy.   
“Thank you, Nathan.” Horatio said as he shook his hand and Nathan gave him a nod in appreciation. He showed them out and they walked down the corridor, arm in arm.   
“See.” She said with a sweet smile.  
“I know sweetheart, I wanted to double check though.” Horatio said as he looked over at her shyly.   
“I know, I’m glad we did because we got to see her again.” She said with a smile as she tightened her grip on him. They got home and Horatio made them dinner as Zoë had a bath. She came down with a load of washing and went to walk past the kitchen to the utility room when Horatio stopped her.  
“Sweetheart, you should be relaxing, not doing that. I’ll take care of it.” Horatio said softly.   
“Horatio, you’re already making dinner, I can put on a load.” She said with a smile. “You’re worrying again.” She said with a smile as she placed the washing basket on one of the stools.   
“I’ll do it in a moment beautiful.” Horatio said softly.  
“I’m doing it now.” She said with a cheeky grin as she walked through into the utility room. Horatio exhaled a small laugh, letting her get away with it. She came back through.  
“See, that wasn’t hard, was it.” She said with a smile.   
“No, but you should go and rest now.” Horatio said as he walked over to her and placed his hand on the side of her neck and looked at her tenderly. She saw the insistence in his eyes and nodded at him. She gave him a quick kiss and walked through into the living room, Horatio smiled as he watched her walk away. He got back to cooking dinner and then brought 2 glasses of water through to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. He then brought two plates and placed one in Zoë’s lap on a cushion as she crossed her legs.  
“Thank you handsome.” She said as he then passed her a knife and fork. 

Horatio cleared up after they finished and insisted that Zoë stay resting on the sofa, he quickly joined her after and sat next to her.   
“She’s kicking again.” She grinned, pulling Horatio’s hand over and placing it on her stomach. He smiled at her and then leant in to kiss her softly. She smiled as she kissed him back. There was a knock at the door and Horatio got up, to answer it.   
“Alexx, is everything okay?” Horatio questioned, it was unusual for Alexx to visit him at home.   
“Yes, I just came to see if you were both okay, I heard about earlier.” She said softly and Zoë got up, hearing her voice.   
“Come in, Alexx.” Horatio said warmly as she stepped in and looked at Zoë.   
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Alexx questioned.   
“I’m feeling good thank you.” She said as she gave Alexx a gentle hug.   
“Look, feel.” Zoë said as she took Alexx’s hand and placed it on her stomach. Alexx looked at her with a wide grin as they both then hugged again as Horatio passed them and walked through into the living room to put the glasses in the dishwasher.   
“Oh honey, you’ve got a kicker!” Alexx said with a wide smile. Zoë chuckled a little.   
“I only felt it today, it’s a little late isn’t it?” She questioned, slightly worried.  
“No honey, everyone is different, I started to feel my first around this time.” Alexx reassured her. Zoë gave her a nod and a smile.   
“Would you like a drink?” Zoë asked as they walked through to the kitchen after Horatio.   
“Sorry honey, I can’t stay long. I’ve got a parents evening at school tonight.” Alexx said softly.   
“Not a problem.” Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio.   
“How are you feeling after earlier though? Walter mentioned you had passed out?” Alexx questioned. Zoë sighed, but knew they were worried about her.   
“I’m good, we went to see Nathan and he says everything is good with both me and the baby. It’s just everyone else who needs to relax a little.” She said with a smile, grinning at Horatio. Horatio smiled at her.   
“You’ll find that the men always worry a lot more…” Alexx said with a smile, looking at them both.   
“And seeing as it’s Horatio, I’m surprised he hasn’t had a heart attack yet about you…” She said with a smile and they both chuckled, knowing just how much Horatio worries.  
“He knows he worries too much, always have, haven’t you?” She said with a smile and he shyly smiled.  
“I’m lucky to have him; I’d probably still be on field duty otherwise.” She said with a small grin.   
“Don’t go all soppy on me baby…” Alexx grinned.   
“That wasn’t soppy. You know I don’t do soppy… well, in public anyway.” She grinned shyly.   
“I know baby, anyway, I must be off or I’ll be late.” Alexx said softly.   
“Okay, thank you for coming round Alexx.” Zoë said as she gave her a quick hug.   
“Not a problem baby, you look after yourself and get some rest.” Alexx said as she gently brushed Zoë’s arm.   
“It’s impossible not to rest when Horatio’s around.” She grinned, looking over to him. He grinned shyly.   
“I’ll see you later Alexx.” Horatio said softly, giving her a small smile.   
“That you will honey, take care of yourselves.” Alexx said with a smile.   
“We will.” Zoë said as both Horatio and Zoë showed her out. Horatio closed the door after her and looked round to Zoë with a shy smile.   
“What? She knows you have a heart of gold under that strong and tough shield you like to carry around with you…” She said with a grin.   
“Heart of gold, huh?” Horatio said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her.   
“Yes, you know you’re a pussy cat underneath.” She grinned at him cheekily. He looked at her slightly confused, not having heard that phrase before.   
“You’re gentle, caring and sensitive, even if you don’t want to admit it.” She said softly, seeing his confusion.   
“I do admit it, but only when I’m with you.” He said.   
“Who’s the soppy one now?” She questioned, Horatio grinned and exhaled a small laugh. A large smile appeared across Zoë’s face as she saw him grin.   
She placed on of her hands on his waist as she looked down briefly.   
“I think I need to sit down.” She said softly as she looked back up at him as he watched her face drain of the colour. Horatio immediately took her through to the living room and sat her down.   
“Sorry handsome” she said softly.   
“Don’t be sorry, but I think it’s an early night for us tonight?” Horatio said with a small smile as he rubbed her thigh with his right and gripped her hand tightly with his left. She nodded at him with a small smile.   
“It’s just as well my day off is tomorrow.” She said with a smile, looking at Horatio as he watched the colour come back into her face. Horatio nodded with a smile as he affectionately looked at her.   
“Do you think you’re ready to go upstairs?” Horatio questioned.   
“Yes.” Zoë said with a small smile as he got up and held his hands out for her to grab hold of. She took hold of them and he helped her up and up stairs. Horatio disappeared into the bathroom for a shower while Zoë changed and hopped into bed. She smiled at him as he came out in his towel and picked up his night pants and went back into the bathroom, knowing if he changed in front of her, it would drive her crazy and he wanted her to rest. He came back out and hopped into bed with a smile and shuffled over to her. She smiled at him and then snuggled down with him. She fell asleep quite quickly after they said goodnight while Horatio lay awake for longer, admiring her and lightly rubbing her stomach with his hand as he snuggled up to her.   
“I love you beautiful.” He said with a smile and watched her sleep with affection in his eyes. 

Horatio made her breakfast the next morning while she had a shower, she walked downstairs and sat at the island table with a smile as he handed her a bowl.   
“Thank you handsome.” She said softly as he sat next to her with a mug of coffee between his hands.   
“What are your plans for the day then?” Horatio questioned softly, looking at her with his bright blue eyes.   
“I don’t know, I think we’re probably going to go for a walk and relax.” She said with a smile as she placed her hand over her stomach again, feeling the baby kick.   
“I like the sound of that.” Horatio said softly and then sipped his coffee.   
“I thought you would.” She said as she finished the bowl.   
“Are you going to be okay? How are you feeling this morning?” Horatio questioned, looking at her softly.   
“I feel good. I think my blood pressure was just a little low yesterday.” She said sweetly as she got up and placed the bowl in the dishwasher.   
“Hmm, well if you get any problems, you need to ring me, okay?” Horatio questioned.   
“I will; thank you handsome.” She said with a smile as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she picked up her glass. Horatio smiled sweetly at her.  
“Don’t forget we have that antenatal class on Friday morning.” She said softly as she leant against the side.   
“I’ve already booked it off.” Horatio said with a smile. She smiled at him and then leant in to place a sweet kiss on his lips.   
“You’re going to be late.” She said softly, against his lips.  
“I could stay home, just in case you pass out again.” Horatio said softly, looking into her beautiful eyes.   
“I’ll be fine handsome, they need you at work, you already have time booked off.” She said sweetly.   
“Only if you’re sure?” Horatio questioned, still worried about her.  
“I’m positive.” She assured him.  
“Okay beautiful, if you need anything, don’t forget to ring me.” Horatio said softly as he stood up and placed his empty mug in the dishwasher. He turned around and placed his hands on her stomach.  
“She’s kicking here.” Zoë said softly as she moved one of his hands. A smiled appeared across his face as he stepped back.  
“I will call if I need anything, I love you. See you later.” She said with a smile. He threaded his fingers in her soft hair.   
“I love you both, don’t forget to relax.” He said softly, looking down into her bright eyes.   
“I won’t.” She said as they gave each other a few light kisses before they pulled away and Horatio made for the door with Zoë following. She closed the door after him and went through to the living room and slumped down onto the sofa with a book.   
“Skyler, volume 2, play music.” She said out loud but nothing played.   
“Skyler, volume 2, play music.” She repeated, looking up from the book. ‘Ah, you idiot, you’re at Horatio’s.’ She thought to herself realising why no music was playing. She flicked one of the music channels on and sat back, relaxing. She got up to go to the loo again and went back to reading the book, she quickly found herself taking a small nap on the sofa when she was woken by having one of her violent bad dreams. She got up, placing the book down on the sofa and walked through into the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water.   
She stood up and got that distinctive gut instinct, she swallowed, remembering the last time she felt like that. She quickly dried her face and walked over to where she had placed her gun and picked it up, walking back into the kitchen. She pulled out her phone and dialled for Horatio immediately.   
“Horatio?” She questioned once she heard him pick up.  
“Sweetheart, is everything okay?” He questioned whilst sitting in his chair at his desk.   
“No, I’ve got that bad feeling again. Horatio, I think something’s going on.” She said frantically, and Horatio had already risen to his feet and walked out.   
“Okay sweetheart, I’m on my way to you now. Where’s your gun?” He questioned.   
“I’ve got it here.” She said immediately as he heard her check the rounds.   
“Okay sweetheart, stay calm and I’m on my way over with Mr Wolfe.” Horatio said as he gestured for Ryan to come over to him. Ryan quickly made his way over.  
“Stay on the phone with me beautiful. Everything’s going to be alright.” Horatio assured her.  
“With me Mr Wolfe” Horatio said as Ryan reached him. Ryan nodded, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.   
“Horatio, hurry please. It’s getting worse, something really isn’t right.” She said almost panicked.   
“Okay sweetheart, try and stay calm for me, we’re going to be there in a few minutes.” Horatio said as they both jumped into his hummer. Horatio glanced over at Ryan as he checked his gun over and had it at the ready.   
“Where are you sweetheart?” Horatio questioned.   
“I’m in the kitchen.” She said as she began to get a nose bleed.   
“Ah, not now.” She said as she turned around to get some kitchen roll.  
“What’s wrong?” Horatio questioned.   
“I’ve just got a nose bleed.” She said holding the phone between her shoulder and ear while she stopped the bleeding with her left hand, holding the gun in her right. ‘She’s getting more and more stressed.’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“Where are you?” She questioned.  
“We’re nearly there sweetheart.” Horatio assured her as she swallowed, listening to his calming voice.


	3. Chapter 3

She heard both doors burst open, the front and back.  
“Horatio, they’re in.” She said as she held her weapon up, hearing footsteps.  
“Don’t hesitate to shoot.” Horatio said frantically as he put the pedal to the floor. 4 men ran through into the kitchen with guns of their own. She immediately felt a sharp scratch hit her neck as she saw them all in black.  
“They’re all in black, all men, 4 of them.” She said as she began to fire her weapon. Horatio heard the shots fired and wasn’t sure who was shooting. She felt the effects of the tranquiliser and continued to fire, but being unsuccessful in hitting any of them as her vision had completely gone and tried her best to carry on standing. The phone fell from her ear to the floor and Horatio heard it fall to the floor.  
“Zoë? Zoë! Answer me Zoë!” Horatio shouted down the phone, he then heard her fall to the ground.   
“Horatio” she whispered as unconsciousness claimed her. He heard her faint cry for help as he shouted down the phone again.   
“Bye, Lieutenant.” A man’s voice said before hanging up on Horatio. Horatio looked at his phone briefly as he heard it hang up. ‘Who is that?’ He thought to himself, not recognising the voice.   
“They’ve got her.” Horatio said as he drove crazily.   
“Ring for backup and get them on the lookout for 4 men in dark clothing.” Horatio said glancing over to Ryan who was already on the radio requesting for backup. After a long and intense few minutes Horatio pulled up onto his drive, seeing his front door wide open. They both jumped out of the hummer with their guns drawn and entered the house, hearing backup coming closer as the sirens got louder.  
“Zoë?” They both called a few times, they both then saw a few drops of blood on the floor with a bloody tissue. They saw the gun lying on the floor and they both swallowed as they looked around and saw the wall had bullets in and they knew she had fought back. They saw some blood on the wall.   
“She got one of them.” Ryan said looking at Horatio as more officers entered through the front door.   
“Check upstairs.” Horatio ordered as he put his gun away and looked at the small blood spatter on the wall.  
“It’s not much, but he would have had to go to the hospital.” Horatio said as he took a deep breath.   
‘I should have stayed home; this wouldn’t have happened if I was here!’ Horatio thought to himself.   
“I’ll put out a BOLO for anyone who has gunshot injuries.” Ryan said as he pulled his phone out. Horatio exhaled and placed his hands on his hips, waiting for a call from the criminals.  
‘They’ve got to contact me soon; they wouldn’t have just taken her for no reason.’ Horatio thought to himself. ‘I should have stayed back! I should have stayed!’ Horatio thought as his jaw tightened, feeling completely responsible, looking down at the floor exhaling.   
“We’ll get her back H.” Ryan said softly, seeing Horatio distraught.   
“Mr Wolfe, I need to speak to you.” Horatio said softly.   
“Sure H.” Ryan said looking up at him softly.   
“We can’t talk here, we’ll have to go over to Zoë’s.” Horatio said softly as he dropped his hands from his hips and walked out with Ryan following closely.   
“Why H?” Ryan questioned as they walked out.   
“Because they could have put a bug in my house and I know Zoë’s house is very well protected.” Horatio said quietly as they walked up the road. Ryan nodded. Horatio let himself in and closed the door after Ryan.  
“I’m expecting a call from them, they’re going to want me to find them. I don’t know why they want us, but I know it’s not going to be for anything good. I need to put something into place to ensure that you can find us before anything happens.” Horatio said trying to think of something.  
“I can just track Zoë, can’t I?” Ryan asked, pulling his phone out, remembering the tracking chip.  
“No, she pulled it out after she got out of the hospital.” Horatio exhaled.  
“Can’t we just track Zoë’s phone?” Ryan questioned.  
“Yes we can, but that gives us no way to contact you for when to enter.”   
“What about a panic button? I think there’s one in the back of the hummer.” Ryan said softly.   
“Yes, that will do.” Horatio said as he took a deep breath.   
“What do you want me to do?” Ryan questioned.   
“I want SWAT surrounding us, you do not enter unless I press the button, if you enter and I haven’t pressed the button, it could put Zoë in harm’s way. You wait for my signal.” Horatio said looking up at him, with his hands on his hips and head tilted.   
“Okay, I’ve got it.” Ryan said crossing his arms.  
“I want an ambulance on standby too, as well as Nathan.” Horatio said hesitantly as he looked down.   
“Certainly” Ryan said. Horatio exhaled and shook his head, still blaming himself, hearing her cry for help on the phone before it went blank.   
“H, this is not your fault.” Ryan said softly, seeing Horatio cut up. Horatio just looked up at him and inhaled.   
“They’re both in danger because of me Mr Wolfe.” Horatio said before walking back through to the front door. Ryan quickly followed.   
“You can’t blame yourself for this H.” Ryan said, trying to comfort him, but experiencing the same terror Horatio was feeling. Ryan pulled the door firmly closed and walked after Horatio who took back off down the road at a pace.   
His phone began to ring and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket, seeing Zoë’s name on the screen.   
Horatio stopped and looked at it. He answered and looked down, Ryan knew it was them and stood a few meters from Horatio.   
“Who am I talking to?” Horatio questioned.   
“One of your old enemies” The man chuckled.   
“A very kind judge let me off with my charges.” He chuckled more so.   
“Judge Ratner?” Horatio questioned.   
“You are correct, Lieutenant.” The man said.   
“Where is Zoë? If you’ve hurt her or the baby in any way, I will find you and I will kill you.” Horatio growled down the phone with his anger boiling.  
“I have no doubt, Lieutenant.” He sniggered.   
“Where is she?” Horatio questioned forcefully.   
“She’s here with us, having a small nap.” The man said looking over to Zoë.   
“Where are you?” Horatio questioned and then mouthed to Ryan to track her phone.   
“We’re just chilling in a house and I’d like it if you could join us.” The man said with a smirk. Horatio remained silent, trying to figure out what house and who he was talking to. Ryan had already got on the phone to Eric to track Zoë’s phone.   
“Who am I speaking with?” Horatio questioned again.   
“You don’t recognise my voice? I thought you were a smart man, can you not figure it out?” He teased. Horatio exhaled, thinking.   
“What one would you rather have live? Her or the baby?” The man teased.   
“Don’t you dare do anything to them!” Horatio barked down the phone, causing officers to turn to him.  
“It was just a question.” He laughed.   
“Where are you?” Horatio growled, his patience had run out.   
“I’m sure your tracking this phone as we speak so there really is no need to answer. Oh and when you do find us, I suggest you come alone, if you bring anyone else, the both of them will die. I can assure you that. Don’t even try to hide a SWAT team. The only way you’re going to come out of this alive is if you follow our instructions.” The man said sternly and Horatio looked up at Ryan who was still on the phone.  
“Are we clear Caine?” The man questioned.  
“We’re clear.” Horatio growled. The phone went dead and Ryan turned around to look at Horatio and then wrote an address down.  
“Thank you Eric.” Ryan said as he hung up and handed Horatio a piece of paper.   
“I don’t want SWAT anywhere near the house or any other police for that matter. I want them a mile out and you come when I order.” Horatio said quietly and sternly, moving in a lot closer to Ryan. Ryan nodded at him and then swallowed.  
“H, you need to be careful. You’re playing into their hands. They could have a trap waiting for you.” Ryan said, worried about Horatio’s safety.   
“I know Mr Wolfe, but Zoë needs me.” Horatio said looking down. Ryan quickly handed him the panic alarm with a slide of hand, so no-one saw, not even the officers watching them.  
“If I manage to save her and the baby at my expense, then I’m willing to do it. They are getting out of this alive. If anything was to happen to me, I want you to take care of them.” Horatio said softly and then turned to his hummer and jumped in. Ryan took a deep breath and swallowed, hearing the sincerity and love in his voice. Ryan watched him pull away and immediately got on to the radio and arranged everything to be put into place and had Eric pick him up. 

Horatio pulled up outside a dilapidated house and sighed, before pulling up he placed the panic alarm in his pocket and pulled his gun from his holster. He quickly exited the hummer and ran up the path, taking in the surroundings. He kicked the door in and ran over to the first room where he saw Zoë slumped in a chair with a man sitting beside her with his back to Horatio.   
“Zoë?” Horatio questioned and the man lifted his head.  
“Caine” he said lowly.  
“Do not move.” Horatio warned as he took another step with his gun trained on the man’s back.   
“You’d make such a great father.” The man exhaled. Horatio took another step and the man stood up, still with his back to Horatio.  
‘That’s not Ratner…’ Horatio thought to himself, trying to figure out who it was. Horatio took another step, his eyes darting from Zoë to the mysterious man.  
“I wouldn’t move Caine, if you come too close, she’ll be shot. We’re not alone in this house you see.” The man said lowly as he reached into his jacket. Horatio swallowed and stood still, keeping an ear out for anyone who could walk up behind him. Horatio watched him intensely and then heard the flick of a lighter. The man took a drag of a cigarette and then pulled it away from his mouth and forcefully exhaled.   
“Put the cigarette out.” Horatio warned lowly.   
“You’re not in a position to tell me what to do.” The man barked.   
“Please put the cigarette out.” Horatio asked, forcefully.   
“Why’s that? Are you worried it’ll hurt the baby? I was addicted to them by the age of 9, it’s not going to do anything.” He said, teasing Horatio.  
“She has asthma, you will kill them if you don’t put it out.” Horatio warned lowly, knowing she didn’t have her medication on her.  
“Ohh… that’s a shame.” The man said as he took another drag, turned his head slightly and blew the smoke over to Zoë.  
“I said put the cigarette out, now.” Horatio warned, with his anger quickly at boiling point, taking the safety off. The man heard the click of the gun and dropped the cigarette and stamped it out.   
“Better?” He asked.  
“Do you still have no idea who I am?” He taunted and Horatio remained silent, still thinking.   
“You’d make a better father than mine, mine would have never come to a situation like this, he would have let me and my mother die.” The man said bitterly as he reached into his pocket again. The man began to turn as Horatio had connected everything and realised who it was, his eyes were fixed on the man’s head as he turned but were then drawn to a gun in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

“Walter Resden.” Horatio growled and then saw him holding the gun tightly.   
“Finally, you were a little slow Caine, getting a little old?” Walter teased.   
“What have you given her?” Horatio questioned, seeing Zoë unconscious.  
“Just some sedative, don’t worry. We’ve not done anything, yet.” Walter smirked.   
Horatio took a deep breath, holding back his anger.   
“Put the gun down Walter.” Horatio warned lowly.   
“Why should I?” He questioned.   
“Just out of interest, who would you rather have, her or the child?” Walter questioned.   
“I’m not even going to dignify that question with an answer.” Horatio growled.   
“You know, she put up much more of a fight than Rachel.” Walter smirked. Horatio’s jaw tightened.  
“She even shot one of us.” Walter chuckled, seeing it hurt Horatio.  
“Just imagine, I could kill another one of your lovers, and your baby.” Walter smirked.   
“You won’t get the chance.” Horatio growled and then watched Walter raise the gun to her head with a daring look. Horatio immediately fired his weapon. Walter dropped the gun and cradled his hand and backed off to the wall, shouting in pain. Horatio watched the blood pour from his hand.  
“I warned you.” Horatio said lowly and then heard footsteps behind him and immediately turned to face them, seeing Ratner pointing a gun straight at Horatio’s head. Horatio took aim at Ratner, training his gun right in the middle of his eyes.  
“What have you dragged us back here for, you’ve caused enough damage in her life as it is, she does not need anymore. Let her go.” Horatio growled.   
“Well, I’m glad to see she’s recovered. Any lasting damage?” Ratner questioned with a smile, looking past the gun, right into Horatio’s eyes.   
“Let her go” Horatio said lowly, looking back, right into Ratner’s dark hollow eyes.   
“She’s free to walk out whenever she wants, we’re not restraining her, but she doesn’t seem to be waking up.” Ratner said with a smirk, looking over to Zoë.   
“Congratulations are in order for you both, what are you having, a boy, or a girl?” He questioned, looking at Horatio, seeing Horatio’s finger tighten on the trigger.   
“Not much of a talker today, are you?” Ratner questioned, and then looked over to Walter who was leaning against the wall, holding his hand in excruciating pain.   
“Man up, have you not heard that she ran across the everglades with a gunshot wound just to try and catch me?” Ratner said almost disgusted with Walter’s pain.   
“I need to go to the hospital.” Walter mumbled, feeling lightheaded.   
“No you don’t, just go and see our kind doctor.” Ratner said scowling at Walter. Horatio glanced at Walter then back to Ratner.   
“That’s right, we have a doctor in the house.” Ratner smirked.   
“Get out of here, you’re no use now.” Ratner ordered Walter.   
“Don’t tell me what to do.” Walter barked at Ratner.   
“May I remind you that I am the one who let you off your charges? You would have landed you in prison.” Ratner said, scowling at him, not even caring that Horatio had his gun on him. Ratner saw Horatio’s finger tighten.   
“You won’t pull that trigger Caine, because if you do that, you’ll be killed just as quickly, serving no use for Zoë. Who will protect her from what we have lined up if you’re dead?” Ratner said with a smile, knowing he had Horatio. Horatio’s jaw tightened, staring into his eyes, judging whether he was bluffing and he could see he wasn’t. He took a deep breath and released the trigger, but still aiming it at his head. Walter stumbled out past Ratner holding his hand, Horatio could hear two voices, largely Walter crying out in pain.   
“Do you know what I was born to do?” Ratner questioned, taking a step towards Horatio.   
“I was born to make your life a misery, am I doing a good job?” Ratner questioned with a smirk. Horatio refused to answer.   
“Boy, you really are quiet today.” Ratner said, boring his eyes into Horatio’s.  
“Drop your weapon Caine.” Ratner said bluntly but Horatio blatantly refused.   
“Drop it, or we’ll make you drop it.” Ratner said as another man entered. Horatio kept quiet and kept his gun aimed at Ratner’s head, daring himself to pull the trigger, but knowing full well that Zoë would be left in their hands and he couldn’t protect her if he was shot.   
“Drop it; this is your last warning.” Ratner said as the other man stepped forward. Horatio held it there strongly, refusing to drop it.   
“Fine” Ratner said as the large man quickly disarmed him and reduced Horatio to the floor holding a pressure point on his wrist.   
“I did warn you.” Ratner scoffed. Horatio looked up at the both of them, completely confused about what had just happened, it happened so fast that he didn’t even know what happened.   
“I’ve got a trained fighter this time.” Ratner laughed as he walked round Horatio, approaching Zoë.   
“Get away from her.” Horatio growled as he tried to get up, only to be held in position by the man pressing his pressure point harder.  
“Time to sleep, Caine.” Ratner said and then he felt that sharp sting in his neck again and his heart beat wildly.   
“Don’t you dare touch her, don’t you dare!” Horatio yelled as his vision distorted and darkened, growing weaker.   
“Don’t you dare… touch her” Horatio said with his last conscious breath before he fell to the floor. 

He woke cuffed to a water pipe running from the wall to the ceiling, only one arm was cuffed though.  
“Welcome back, Caine.” Ratner said as he got up from sitting next to Zoë.   
“Have a nice sleep?” He asked as he strolled over to Horatio, keeping his distance.   
Horatio blinked at few times, clearing the fuzziness, looking over at Zoë.   
“Zoë?! What have you done to her?” Horatio questioned forcefully as he pulled on the hand cuffs, realising only his left hand was cuffed. He was slightly confused; surely Ratner would want to keep him as restrained as he could?  
“Relax, we’ve not done anything to her, yet. You were only out for a few minutes, you wouldn’t allow us to restrain you, would you? So the need for drugs is necessary.” Ratner said with a small smile as he stood up.   
“Whatever you’ve got planned, leave her out of this, you can do what you want to me, just leave her out!” Horatio pleaded forcefully.   
“You see, she is the plan. We need her to fulfil my plan, to hurt you both.” Ratner grinned. Horatio quickly reached into his pocket, fearing what they had planned and felt around for the panic button.   
“Are you looking for this?” Ratner questioned as he pulled the panic button out of his pocket. Horatio’s eyes narrowed on the device and suddenly a pit in his stomach formed, knowing that there was no way that he was going to get hold of Ryan now.   
“Don’t worry; she’s not going to be awake to experience any of this, this time. We don’t want a repeat of last time when she managed to actually kill one of my men and knock the other out…” Ratner smiled as he got up and walked over to Zoë.   
“Stay away from her.” Horatio growled, wishing he did put the bullet in his head now.   
“You’re not going to stop me.” Ratner said with a smirk as he lifted Zoë’s head and pulled her hair out of her face.   
“See, she’s sleeping peacefully.” Ratner said with a smile as he turned her head to face Horatio.   
“How much does she mean to you?” Ratner questioned, Horatio didn’t want to answer but thought ‘everything’, knowing she meant everything to him but didn’t want to give Ratner leverage over him.  
“How much does the child mean to you?” Ratner questioned and Horatio knew then and there what they had planned.   
“You leave the both of them alone! Do anything to me, just leave them alone!” Horatio shouted, not wanting to think of what they had done.   
“So they mean a lot to you? Would you really take anything for them?” Ratner questioned intensely.  
“Yes, now let them go.” Horatio growled.  
“But if you did that, there would be no-one to stop us from doing what we wanted, would you really want her subject to that? Or would you rather be alive to witness what we have planned?” Ratner questioned.  
“Just leave her alone!” Horatio shouted as Ratner moved and stood behind her, resting her head back against his stomach and dropping his hands to her shoulders.   
“I should have put that bullet in your head a long time ago.” Horatio growled.   
“You’re right there. But you didn’t.” Ratner said with a grin.   
“Don’t remind me.” Horatio said brutally.  
“How far would you go for her?” Ratner questioned curiously.  
“As far as I needed to go” Horatio replied with venom.   
“So does that include murder?” Ratner questioned. Horatio remained silent, knowing the answer is yes.   
“So would you?” Ratner questioned.   
“If needs be, yes.” Horatio said bitterly, staring at Ratner angrily.  
“You know Lieutenant, all those years ago, you used to remain calm in worse situations than this, what’s changed? Is it the job that’s chewed you up and spat you out? Or is it her? You would have never committed murder or even thought about it all those years ago.” Ratner spat at him. Horatio remained quiet, knowing that he lost his patience a long time ago and knew he lost it a lot more easily.   
“You know it’s changed you, don’t you? It’s your job, my job did the same to me. It chewed me up and spat me out, with nothing to show for it.” Ratner said as he gripped Zoë’s shoulders tighter.  
“You’re a wanted man… that is what you got.” Horatio barked at him, seeing him tighten his grip on Zoë.   
“Now let go of her!” Horatio howled as he rose to his feet, finally regaining his strength.   
“Oh yeah, you don’t like it when I touch her, do you?” Ratner grinned.   
“Get away from her.” Horatio warned, pulling on the cuffs, trying to get as close as they would allow him.  
“You’re just out of reach, coincidence?” Ratner grinned.   
“Does it hurt to be so close but unable to stop it?” Ratner questioned as Horatio reached out for her. He looked up at Ratner and scowled at him, losing his temper.   
“Get off her, now.” Horatio said relatively calmly, taking a deep breath. He then watched Ratner drop his hands and undo a button with a grin.   
“Get off her now!” Horatio shouted, reaching out, he was so close.   
“Get away from her, you leave her out of this!” Horatio yelled and then swallowed, watching Ratner undo a few more buttons and leave it at that. Ratner looked up at Horatio and then pulled the top of the shirt apart and revealed her bra, then placed his hands on the top of her chest.   
“I’ll give you a little insight into our plan, what we’re going to do will increase her temperature, I’m only preparing her.” Ratner grinned menacingly.   
“Get away from her!” Horatio shouted again, pulling on the cuffs, feeling them embed themselves in his skin. The large man quickly disappeared and reappeared, giving Ratner a nod.   
“It looks like the doctor is ready for her. Don’t worry, he’s an excellent doctor.” Ratner chuckled.   
“Ratner, don’t you dare do anything.” Horatio shouted as Ratner turned to him and grinned.   
“But I’m not, I’ve just told you that the doctor is doing all of the work on her.” Ratner chuckled.   
“If any harm comes to her or the baby, heads will be taken.” Horatio growled, pulling at the cuffs more.   
“Bring her, will you?” Ratner questioned, looking around to the large man who gave him a nod.   
“Don’t you dare touch her! You can walk away from this, if you don’t touch her, I won’t do anything to you, you can just leave.” Horatio pleaded, giving him the chance of freedom.  
“If you do this you’ll be found out and locked away for an eternity or given the death penalty. You don’t have to do this, you can walk away.” Horatio pleaded, looking at the man. The man looked at him and then round to Ratner.   
“Just do it.” Ratner spat at him as he stalked out of the room. The man turned around and picked Zoë up over his shoulder.  
“You’re putting pressure on the baby!” Horatio shouted.  
“Give her back! Give her back to me! Don’t do anything to her! Ratner you son of a bitch! I will kill you!” Horatio yelled as he pulled on the cuffs again.   
“Ratner!” Horatio shouted over and over again. Horatio exhaled, just hoping that they’d do nothing to her, just hoping that they’d pretend to do something. Horatio continued to shout for Zoë and shout at Ratner. He didn’t give up even though he knew it was no use, shouting at him wasn’t going to bring Zoë back to him any quicker or un-harmed, but he had to try.   
25 minutes later, Ratner walked back in with Zoë in his arms. Ratner grinned at Horatio and then laid her on the floor, just out of the reach of Horatio.   
“I think she’ll be coming around in about 15 minutes.” Ratner said with a grin as he sat in the chair, playing with a gun.   
“Our doctor did a good job, there’s no need to worry.” Ratner said with a grin.   
“Although, he may have given her an overdose, just so the symptoms are more severe and happen quicker.” Ratner grinned and Horatio studied her, seeing her joggers untied.   
“What have you done to her? What have you done you son of a bitch!” Horatio shouted, pulling on the cuffs more.   
“Calm down Caine, I’ll give you a little Chemistry lesson; you should pick it up quite quickly.” Ratner chuckled as he got up and walked out and came back in with what looked like an information sheet that you get in medicine boxes.   
“Hmm, where do I start?” Ratner questioned.   
“Should I give you clues?” Ratner said with a grin as Horatio lunged at him, but was quickly restrained by the cuffs, pulling him back against the wall.   
“If you’ve hurt them in anyway, so help me… I will kill you.” Horatio growled, staring aggressively at Ratner.   
“They’re not hurt… yet.” Ratner grinned as he got back up, holding the piece of paper in his hand as he crouched down beside Zoë.   
“I guess you don’t need to know what we’ve given her, just yet.” Ratner smirked and then quickly left.   
“Zoë? Zoë wake up for me beautiful. Wake up for me.” Horatio pleaded, pulling on the cuffs, reaching over for her.   
“Zoë, come on sweetheart.” Horatio pleaded again.   
“Come on sweetheart, wake up, you need to wake up.” Horatio continued to plead, watching her breathe. A few minutes passed of Horatio calling out to Zoë, trying to rouse her but nothing was working. Horatio quietened down after knowing he wasn’t getting anywhere and just watched her, breathing heavily, panicking and wanting her to wake up.   
A man walked in, with a needle and looked down at Zoë.   
“What are you giving her?” Horatio shouted, realising that he was the doctor that Ratner was talking about. ‘For a split second, I thought they had Nathan.’ Horatio thought to himself.   
“Get away from her!” Horatio yelled again, the man didn’t even look up at him. He injected the liquid into Zoë’s vein. He quietly walked back out, not exchanging a look with Horatio. Horatio didn’t recognise him at all. Horatio shouted at Ratner again and called out to Zoë. Ratner entered a few more minutes later.   
“That’s long enough on the floor.” He grinned as he pulled her up and placed her back in the chair and gave Horatio a grin.   
“Just to warn you, she may vomit.” Ratner grinned.   
“Oh, Doctor, could you please come in for a moment.” Ratner questioned and the slim man walked in, looking drained.   
“Just observe her, I want to know when the action will be happening.” Ratner said menacingly. The doctor nodded and dropped his hand to Zoë’s wrist to take her pulse while he looked at his watch. ‘Have they given her drugs?’ Horatio thought to himself.   
Horatio could clearly see that the doctor was out of his comfort zone.  
“You don’t have to do this, if he’s pushing you in to this then I can lighten the charges, but only if you stop now.” Horatio pleaded, he saw the doctor swallow.   
“Carry on doctor.” Ratner ordered loudly.   
“Please don’t do this to her, she’s been though too much to be put through anything else.” Horatio pleaded. He saw that he was getting to the doctor. The doctor walked out and came back in with a medium sized bag and pulled a stethoscope from it.   
“What have you done to her?” Horatio questioned, looking at the both of them. The doctor ignored Horatio while Ratner grinned at him.  
“Well, that would just ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Ratner taunted and Horatio pulled on the cuffs again.   
“Please, just stop whatever you’ve done.” Horatio pleaded, the doctor heard the desperateness in Horatio’s voice and glanced up at him.   
“I can’t.” He said sorrowfully.   
“What do you mean you can’t?” Horatio asked forcefully.   
“It’s irreversible, the only way is forward.” Ratner chuckled.  
“Her temperature is spiking.” The doctor said to Ratner and he nodded at the doctor.   
Walter then strolled in, with a lit cigarette.   
“He really is a fantastic doctor; look at this, good as new.” Walter grinned as he walked over to the other side of Ratner, holding up his bandaged hand. Horatio could see that Walter was high on something, the doctor had obviously given him something for the pain.  
“Put the cigarette out!” Horatio shouted and Walter grinned at him menacingly, his concentration was soon taken off Walter and onto Zoë as she let out a small moan.   
“Zoë? Zoë sweetheart?” Horatio questioned as the doctor began to feel her stomach.   
“Get your hands off her!” Horatio shouted, seeing the doctor with his hands on her stomach.   
“I have to check.” He said as he swallowed and Zoë let out another moan.   
“Zoë sweetheart, wake up for me!” Horatio called loudly, pulling on the cuffs again as they began to lightly cut his wrist. She exhaled deeply and then hissed in pain and let out a moan. The doctor then pulled out another needle and injected it into her arm.   
“What is that? Get away from her!” Horatio yelled before he injected it. Zoë lifted her head and blinked a few times before she doubled over again and moaned in pain.   
“Zoë? Zoë what’s wrong?” Horatio called loudly. Walter walked over and grinned at her as she lifted her head and looked over to Horatio with a clenched jaw.   
“You know he put a bullet through my hand for you?” Walter questioned as he crouched down to her level and blew smoke at her.   
“You obviously deserved it then.” Zoë groaned and then doubled over again.   
“Horatio” she called helplessly.   
“I’m here sweetheart.” Horatio said softly then looked at Ratner. “What have you done!” He shouted and then looked at Zoë as she tried to sit back up as Walter blew more smoke at her.   
“Get away from her now!” Horatio ordered as he pulled on the cuffs.   
“Put the cigarette out!” Horatio shouted as Zoë began to cough and then doubled over.   
The doctor dropped his hand to Zoë’s wrist again and tried to take her pulse, but Zoë pulled her hand out of his, then doubled over again, exhaling sharply.   
“Horatio” she called helplessly again and obviously in pain.   
“What have you done?!” Horatio shouted.   
“Time for that chemistry class” Ratner said as he approached Horatio. Zoë let out a loud moan as she tried to stifle it by gritting her teeth.   
“It’s okay Zoë.” Horatio said softly as he watched her clench her fists. He wasn’t sure if it was her chest that was hurting or her stomach.  
“What have you given her!” Horatio ordered.   
“We’ve given her…” Ratner began but stopped to laugh a little as he looked over at Zoë.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoë began to cough violently, as well as moan in pain.   
“Zoë you’re okay sweetheart, just concentrate on your breathing.” Horatio said softly, panicking. The doctor pulled out his stethoscope again.   
“If you think you’re putting… that on me you’ve got another thing coming.” She growled at him as she paused in the middle for a breath.   
“I need to listen to your chest.”   
“You’re the one that has done this, I don’t think so you bastard.” She growled as she pushed him away.   
“If you’ve hurt or killed my baby, so help me, I will kill you.” She growled at him. The doctor backed off as Zoë doubled over again and coughed more, sounding worse and worse. She took a swing at Walter but he just moved back and she doubled over again.   
“What have you given her? What have you done?!” Horatio shouted.   
“Horatio… Horatio!” She called desperately.   
“It’s okay sweetheart, just listen to me. We’re going to be okay, I’m here, I’m here.” Horatio said, not knowing what else to say and not able to promise her anything. She could feel her chest quickly tightening as she looked over to Horatio.   
“I can’t breathe.” She said looking at him.   
“Okay sweetheart, you’re okay, just concentrate on your breathing, long deep breaths okay? Stay calm.” Horatio said smoothly, not calm himself but acting calm for her sake.   
“She has asthma?” The doctor questioned.   
“Yes!” Horatio shouted.   
“You never told me she had asthma!” The doctor shouted at Ratner.   
“Why? Was it important?” Ratner smirked.   
“Yes! This medication isn’t suitable for people with asthma! Especially combined with smoke!” The doctor said as he snatched the cigarette out of Walters hand and stamped it out.   
“You idiots! You’ve put her life in danger! You never said we’d harm her intentionally!” The doctor said as he turned back to Zoë.   
“Do you have your inhalers?” He questioned as he crouched down, obviously worried. Zoë shook her head as she coughed more.   
“Don’t touch me!” Zoë shouted as best she could as the doctor went to touch her and then doubled over again, almost screaming in pain.   
“Sweetheart, deep breaths, it’s okay.” Horatio said softly.  
“It’s not okay Horatio!” She said with a raised voice, clearly in a lot of pain and then doubled over again, with her wheezing getting worse. “I’m sorry” she apologised looking over to Horatio.   
“It’s okay beautiful, just listen to my voice, you’re okay.” Horatio said softly. They could see the doctor beginning to panic.   
“What have you given her?” Horatio questioned, looking up at Ratner.   
“We’ve given her Dinoprostone and Oxytocin” Ratner said with a grin. “Do you have any idea what that is?” He questioned, looking at Horatio.   
“No! You bastard! You fucking bastard!” Zoë shouted but was reduced to moans again as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.   
“I need you to slow your breathing for me.” The doctor said softly.   
“Fat chance you bastard, I’m going to kill you.” She said through gritted teeth.   
“What is Dinoprostone?” Horatio questioned, looking at them all.   
“It’s prostaglandin E2” the doctor replied as Zoë violently exhaled. Zoë began to cough violently.   
“Deep breaths sweetheart. What is prostaglandin E2?” Horatio questioned, not hearing of it before.   
“It’s an abortifacient” the doctor said quietly.  
“It’s a what?!” Horatio questioned loudly.   
“It causes the uterus to contract and ‘ripens’ the birth canal… the oxytocin helps it, doctors use it to induce a pregnant woman.” The doctor swallowed. They all saw Horatio redden in the face, they knew he was literally about to explode.   
“I’m going to kill you, I’m going to kill you all.” Horatio shouted as he pulled on the cuffs forcefully.   
“You moron!” Ratner shouted at Walter as he leant on the panic button.   
“Get out of here now!” Ratner shouted as he made his way out with Walter following closely.   
“Keep her calm, deep breathing. I’m so sorry, get her to the hospital, they have a chance of stopping it if you get her there in time. I really am so sorry, he has my family.” The doctor said as he ran out after Ratner.  
“Zoë! Zoë sweetheart! Look at me, we’re going to be okay, Ryan and SWAT are on their way here now!” Horatio said as he pulled on the cuffs. He watched her double over in pain as she screamed, clutching her stomach and tears falling from her eyes. She looked over at Horatio with tears streaming down her face.   
“Horatio!” She cried, as her wheezing became even worse.   
“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay.” Horatio said as he stopped pulling on the cuffs and looked back at them. He swallowed and took a deep breath, then clenched his eyes closed as he held the cuffs with his right hand. He violently exhaled as he pulled his hand through the cuffs, and shouting himself as he clutched his wrist. Zoë’s scream of pain brought his attention from his own pain as he ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her.   
“Sweetheart, look at me, it’s okay.” Horatio said softly as she moaned in pain again and looked at him, taking hold of his hand.  
“I can’t breathe.” She said quietly, gasping for air as her wheezing over took any sound she was able to make.   
“I know sweetheart, the ambulance is on its way here. Long deep breaths, beautiful.” Horatio said as he raised his hand and placed it against her forehead, she felt very hot. He quickly withdrew his hand as his wrist caused him an incredible amount of pain.   
“Deep breaths beautiful” Horatio said softly as he squeezed her hand back and then felt her hand loosen on his. She began to fall forwards as her eyes rolled up into her head.   
“Sweetheart? Sweetheart what’s wrong?” He asked as she fell forwards as she lost consciousness.   
“Zoë?” Horatio questioned as he took hold of her and pulled her from the chair and very gently laid her on the floor placing her in the recovery position and then took her pulse.   
“Come on sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he rubbed her side and knelt down as he cradled his left arm towards his chest. He listened to her wheezing and only hoped that the ambulance would get there soon. He heard the stomping of SWAT officers’ feet across the tarmac road and sighed with relief.   
“It’s okay sweetheart, help is here.” Horatio said softly and then heard the front door burst open as SWAT officers swarmed the house.  
“I need paramedics, they’ve just left – 3 men.” Horatio shouted. Half of the SWAT officers left in search of the 3 men as Ryan ran in.   
“What’s happened?” Ryan questioned as he knelt down, putting his gun away and placing his hand on her leg.   
“We need the paramedics here now.” Horatio said as she began to come around again.   
“It’s okay sweetheart, try and stay calm, everything is going to be okay.” Horatio said softly as he placed his right hand under her head and began to stroke her cheek as Ryan got up and pulled the paramedics in.   
“What’s happened?” The male asked.   
“They’ve given her Dinoprostone and Oxytocin, we need to get her to the hospital now.” Horatio said looking up at them.  
“Dinoprostone?” The paramedic questioned.   
“It’s Prostagladin E2” Horatio said as he looked back down at her.   
“Okay sir.” The female said as she ran out to collect the stretcher.  
“She’s 19 weeks pregnant and suffers with asthma, which is flaring up at the moment, as you can hear. She doesn’t have her medication on her.” Horatio said frantically.   
“Okay sir, I need you to remain calm, she’s going to be okay.” The male said as he took her temperature.   
“It’s an abortifacient?” Ryan questioned, picking up the sheet that Ratner had dropped. He swallowed as he looked down at Zoë as she began to moan and clench her stomach.   
“H stay with her.” Ryan yelled as he ran out, drawing his gun.   
The female came in with the stretcher and they quickly lifted her and wheeled her out with Horatio holding her hand, talking to her calmly. He pulled his phone out and rang Nathan to let him know. Ryan ran back over to the back of the ambulance as the male was just hopping out.   
“H, keep me updated, I’ll see you both in a moment. Hold on in there Zoë.” Ryan said as the male closed the doors. Eric quickly ran over to them, but was too late to see both Horatio and Zoë. The ambulance had pulled away.   
“What happened Wolfe?” Eric questioned.   
“We got here too late again!” He said turning around running his hand through his hair.   
“They gave her something that causes abortions.” Ryan said looking back to Eric, clearly distressed. Eric exhaled and shook his head as he looked down.   
“She doesn’t need this, neither of them need this!” Eric said.   
“This is it, we’re going to get him.” Ryan said as he walked over to a neighbour’s house and banged loudly on the door.   
“Wolfe, what are you doing?” Eric shouted as he ran over to him.   
“Asking if they saw anything” Ryan snapped and then turned around to see a tall man answer the door.   
“Sorry to disturb you, but there’s been an incident in the next house, I was wondering if you had seen or heard anything?” Ryan questioned.   
“No sorry.” The man said and Ryan gave him a nod and backed off as he closed the door.   
“You can’t just do that Wolfe.” Eric said as he saw Ryan fuming and walking over to the next house.   
“You just watch me.” He growled and Eric swallowed, following Ryan, joining in.   
They searched the entire street but saw nothing out of the ordinary.   
The ambulance had arrived at the hospital but were unable to get Zoë’s asthma under control and she gradually worsened to the point where the wheezing was getting quieter and quieter until no sound was heard, indicating that it was life-threatening. The paramedics quickly handed her over to Nathan who took her through to resus, also telling him that Horatio had a query fracture to his left wrist.   
“Horatio, you need to wait outside.” Nathan asked softly as they upped the dose of pain medication and the salbutamol to clear her airways.   
“I’m not leaving her Nathan.” Horatio ordered as he took a hold of her hand as they gave Zoë a sedative.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, I’m here, I’m not leaving you.” Horatio said softly as he moved in closer to her and kissed her forehead.   
“She needs to go up to theatre, get on to them now.” Nathan ordered one of the nurses as he checked her over. He listened to her chest.   
“Horatio, please stand back.” Nathan questioned, knowing that he wasn’t going to leave.   
“Horatio, please let us do our job or we’ll lose them both.” Nathan said loudly as Zoë fell asleep from the sedative. Horatio exhaled and stepped back, letting go of her hand as more doctors and nurses surrounded her. Horatio looked on and swallowed, not seeing what was happening.   
“Her breathing is improving.” A doctor said as they cut her shirt and trousers from her. Horatio saw them thrown into a bin and he just stood there in shock. A nurse approached him and tried to pull him away but he refused to move.  
“Nathan, save them both please. Just save them.” Horatio pleaded stepping forward.   
“I’m trying Horatio.” Nathan said, clearly stressed.   
“Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly; we need to get her into theatre now.” Nathan shouted.   
“You can do this Zoë, fight for us!” Nathan shouted as he lowered the bed and injected yet more medication.   
“They’re ready for her.” A nurse called as she stood at the phone.   
“Horatio, we’re going to take her up to theatre, we’re going to do our best for her, she’s in good hands.” Nathan said as they pulled the breaks off the bed and covered her up with blankets as they wheeled her out.   
“I love you Zoë, you can do this sweetheart. I’m here waiting for you.” Horatio said as he muscled his way in to the side of the bed as doctors and nurses wheeled her out, down the corridor and into the lift.   
“I love you.” Horatio said quietly as he bent over and kissed her forehead and began to play with her hair, trying to comfort himself.   
“Horatio you need to get checked over.” Nathan said, seeing how he was guarding his left hand.   
“Not until I know they’re both safe.” Horatio growled as he looked down at her, stroking her hair.   
“We’re doing all we can Horatio, you have my word on that.” Nathan said, seeing how distressed Horatio was.   
They got out of the lift and briskly walked down the corridor.   
“I love you so much.” Horatio said kissing her forehead one last time before they took her.   
“Take care of them.” Horatio said as the surgeons wheeled her through. Horatio stood there with Nathan as the other doctors and nurses quickly left as they weren’t needed any longer.   
“Thank you Nathan.” Horatio said softly, knowing he did everything in his power. Nathan nodded at him and briefly made eye contact.   
“They’re in good hands; I’d trust that surgeon with anything.” Nathan said, reassuring him. Horatio swallowed and then looked down as he exhaled, feeling a lump in his throat.   
“How long will they be?” Horatio questioned quietly.   
“I don’t know Horatio, I’m sorry.” Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on Horatio’s back.   
“Come on, while she’s in there we’ll get your wrist sorted.” Nathan said softly.   
“I can’t leave her.” Horatio said looking back up at the doors.   
“She’s in good hands; they’re going to keep me updated.” Nathan said softly as he urged Horatio to turn around. Horatio looked up at Nathan.  
“She’ll want you to get it sorted Horatio.” Nathan said, knowing that Zoë would be pressuring him to get it sorted. Horatio nodded and then turned and walked back up with Nathan. Nathan booked him in and then took him through into a cubical and checked the wrist out.   
“It’s more than likely fractured I’m afraid.” Nathan said softly as he began to fill a form out.   
“Go through to x-ray and then come back, I’m not going far. If I hear anything about Zoë, I’ll come and find you.” Nathan said softly, looking into Horatio’s light blue eyes. Horatio slowly nodded and walked through to x-ray.  
“Horatio?” He heard a voice and turned around.   
“Alexx?” He questioned, seeing her standing there, looking at him.   
“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. I heard what happened and got here as soon as I could.” She said as she walked over to him.   
“What have you done?” She questioned, seeing Horatio highly distressed.   
“Probably fractured my wrist, it’s nothing.” Horatio said quietly.  
“How’s Zoë, where is she?” Alexx questioned moving in closer and placing her hand on his good arm.   
“She’s in theatre Alexx.” Horatio said as he looked down.   
“They gave her Dinoprostone.” Horatio said looking up at her with a lump in his throat.   
“I heard honey; you may have got her here in time though.” Alexx assured him. “Come on” Alexx said as she turned him and placed her hand on his back as they walked over to x-ray. Horatio handed the slip to the radiologist and sat with Alexx. Alexx very gently rubbed his back, seeing his distress that he was trying so hard to hide.   
Horatio was called in and he quickly came back out and walked back into the cubical with Alexx. Nathan came to see him after looking at his x-rays.   
“Alexx?” He questioned as he walked into the cubical.  
“Hi Nathan” Alexx gave him a small smile. He gave her a small smile and then looked over to Horatio.   
“You’ve fractured and chipped your radius, you’ll need a cast.” Nathan said softly as he took hold of Horatio’s wrist again.   
“I’ll have one of those air casts please.” Horatio said softly as he exhaled.   
“Certainly, I’ll be right back.” Nathan said softly.   
“How did you do that honey?” Alexx questioned.   
“I pulled my hand out of the cuffs.” Horatio sighed.   
“Taking a leap out of Zoë’s books, ay?” Alexx questioned softly and a small smile appeared across his face.   
“I can’t believe they’ve done this to her, I should have shot him when I had the chance.” Horatio growled with his anger building up.   
“Take a deep breath baby.” Alexx said softly as she began to rub his back again. Horatio could feel his anger growing and took the deep breath to calm himself down.   
“How much does she have to go through Alexx?” Horatio questioned as he raised his right hand and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leant forwards on his knees.   
“Hopefully not much more, I know Ryan and Eric are doing their best to catch them.” Alexx said softly.   
Nathan came back in with an aircast.   
“Do you know how these work?” Nathan questioned.   
“Yes.” Horatio said softly, remembering Zoë’s.   
“Okay good, this is going to hurt a little.” Nathan said as he took Horatio’s wrist and firmly placed the cast in place.   
“Here’s some painkillers, take them when you need them.” Nathan said softly.   
“You’re free to go, I suggest you both wait in the waiting room, I’ll come and find you when I know anything about Zoë.” He said looking at the both of them.   
“Thank you Nathan.” Horatio said as he shook his hand and they both gave each other a nod.   
“Thank you honey” Alexx said as she very gently gave him a hug. Nathan gave her a small smile and they walked out with Alexx’s hand on Horatio’s back. They sat in the waiting room when Ryan rang Alexx.   
“Hey Alexx, are you at the hospital?” Ryan questioned.   
“Yes honey, I’m here with Horatio.” She said as she looked over at him.   
“How’s Zoë, have you heard anything?” He questioned frantically.  
“She’s in theatre, we’re waiting to hear any news.” Alexx swallowed as she looked down at the floor.   
“Okay, I’m on my way there now, we’ve got extra CSI’s in from other divisions to help out, the entire state is on the lookout for them.” Ryan said softly.   
“Okay, thank you baby, we’ll see you soon.” Alexx said softly and they hung up.   
“They’ve got everyone out looking for the criminals Horatio, there’s no way they’re going to get far.” Alexx said softly. Horatio slowly nodded and stood up, walking over to the middle of the room as he pulled out his sunglasses and began fiddling with them.   
They both remained silent until Ryan walked through the door.   
“Have you heard anything?” He asked immediately. Alexx shook her head. Ryan nodded and looked down.   
“How are you H?” He questioned, seeing the cast.   
“I’m good.” Horatio said, looking down at his sunglasses.   
“I’ve got Zoë’s phone.” Ryan said softly as he handed it to Horatio. Horatio gave him a small smile and then put it in his pocket.   
“They’re going to be okay, she got here quickly.” Ryan said softly, looking at Horatio and then Eric walked through the door.   
“H, what’s going on?” Eric questioned.   
“They’ve taken her to theatre; we’ve not heard anything yet.” Horatio said as he briefly looked up at Eric. Eric nodded and looked over at Ryan.   
“We’ve got everyone out looking for them H, they aren’t going to get past us.” Eric reassured Horatio and he gave them a small nod as he continued to look at the floor.   
“How’s your arm?” Eric questioned as he went to sit next to Alexx.   
“It’s good.” Horatio said softly as he swallowed.   
Eric, Ryan and Alexx tried their best to reassure Horatio, also trying to reassure themselves until Nathan walked in, looking at the 4 of them.  
“She’s out of surgery and stable, I’m going to go up to the ward and find out more. One of you can come.” Nathan said looking at Horatio. Horatio nodded and stepped forwards.   
“I’ll update the rest of you when I know more.” Nathan said as he held the door open for Horatio and they all gave him a nod. Horatio walked out with Nathan and they walked up to the ward.   
Zoë was just coming around as they walked through the doors as the surgeon wrote a few things down in her notes.   
“Nathan” the surgeon greeted.   
“Dylan” Nathan greeted back.   
“Horatio, this is Dylan, Zoë’s surgeon, Dylan, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine.” Nathan said softly. Horatio shook his hand and then looked over to Zoë as she let out a small moan and began to move more.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he ran his hand through her hair and looked back at the both of them.  
“Are they both okay?” Horatio questioned.   
Zoë raised a hand to her head and began to move a little more, causing Horatio to look back at her as Nathan looked over at her chart.   
“It’s okay sweetheart, try and stay calm.” Horatio said softly as she looked over at him.  
“Horatio?” She questioned groggily.   
“Yes, it’s me beautiful.” Horatio said as he took a hold of her hand with his left. She looked down when she felt the cast on his hand.   
“What have you done?” She questioned dryly, looking back up at him. “I’ve just fractured my wrist, it’s nothing to worry about.” Horatio said softly as he ran his hand through her hair again and then lightly kissed her forehead.   
Nathan and the surgeon stopped talking.  
“How are you feeling sweet?” Nathan questioned, walking around to the other side of the bed.   
“A little tired” she said looking around to Nathan, but before she looked at him, her eyes fixated on the surgeon at the end of the bed.   
“Hi Zoë, I’m Mr Stephens, but you can call me Dylan.” He said softly and she took a deep breath.   
“What’s happening? Why’s there a surgeon here?” She questioned, looking up at Nathan frantically as Horatio tried to calm her. Nathan looked up at the surgeon.   
“Zoë you’ve had surgery, you need to stay calm sweet.” Nathan said softly.   
“Why? Is the baby okay? Please tell me my baby is okay?!” She asked sitting up, looking at Nathan intensely.   
“Tell me my baby is fine.” She said as Horatio also looked up at him, waiting for the answer, rubbing Zoë’s back.


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan looked up at the surgeon and took a deep breath.   
“Zoë, you’ve been through major trauma and unfortunately, we were not able to save your baby. We did everything we could, but the Dinoprostone had already taken effect, we tried to keep her alive, but she was too early, I’m so sorry.” The surgeon said softly. Nathan took a deep breath and looked back down at Zoë as she brought her hands up to her face and exhaled.   
“Zoë, Horatio, I’m so sorry.” Nathan said with a lump in his throat. Zoë began to shake her head, not wanting to believe it.   
“No, this is some sick joke.” She said looking up at Nathan as she pulled her hands away from her face.   
“It’s not sweet, I’m so sorry.” Nathan said and then looked up at Horatio. Horatio’s mouth had dropped open as he stood there in shock, unable to move and unable to speak, he’d even stopped breathing for a few moments.   
Zoë began to tremble as she continued to shake her head as tears began to fall.   
“We did everything we could.” Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on her back but she pulled away from him as she continued to tremble as she covered her face with her hands. Nathan glanced back up at Horatio, who hadn’t moved. He could see that they both had two very different extreme reactions and felt awful for the both of them.  
“No this isn’t true!” She raised her voice as she lifted her head out of her hands and pulled her IV drips out, along with the ECG leads and tried to get out of bed with tears streaming down her face, in hysterics.   
Nathan quickly rushed around to the side of the bed but Horatio had already wrapped his arms tightly around her, absolutely heartbroken himself. Zoë just let him embrace her as she sat there in hysterics. The room was silent apart from Zoë’s cries. Nathan gave the surgeon the go ahead to leave.   
“I’m going to give you two sometime, I’ll be back a little later and I can answer any questions you have and discuss your options.” Nathan said, feeling his own emotions swell inside of him; he couldn’t be in there any longer because he knew he’d break down. He went outside and leant against the wall, just looking at the door.   
Horatio and Zoë didn’t exchange any words, he just embraced her, running his hand through her hair as she took hold of his jacket. Both of them were tormented with anguish, hatred and emptiness. They continued to hold each other for a few more minutes before Zoë pushed Horatio away and covered her face.   
“It’s my fault.” She mumbled shaking her head.   
“It’s not beautiful, don’t say that.” Horatio said softly, stepping closer again.   
“It’s my fault Horatio.” She raised her voice as she looked up at him.   
“It’s not your fault Zoë, don’t tell yourself that, it’s my fault.” Horatio said, knowing he didn’t protect her again, feeling solely responsible. She just shook her head in disagreement and pushed Horatio away as she got up off the bed. Horatio tried to stop her by stepping in front of her.   
“Sweetheart, please get back on the bed.” Horatio asked, softly, seeing her go into self-destruct mode.  
“No, I want to get out of here.” She said as she stopped in front of him, looking up at him.   
“You can’t sweetheart.” Horatio said softly.  
“I can” she said as she took a step to the side, followed by Horatio.   
“You’re going to hurt yourself, please get back into bed.” Horatio pleaded with her.   
“I don’t care, Horatio, I really don’t care if I hurt myself, I want to get away from this place.” She said looking up at him.  
“I care Zoë, I need you to get back on the bed.” Horatio said slightly sternly, looking into her distressed eyes.   
“I care about you Zoë, I can’t watch you hurt yourself.” Horatio said as he took a step forwards and placed his hands on her arms. She looked up at him and looked into his blue eyes and broke down again. Horatio embraced her as she fell against him in hysterics again, wrapping her arms around his waist. Horatio took a few deep breaths, trying to hold himself together. ‘Why? Just why? She doesn’t need this, I don’t need this. She can’t take this.’ Horatio thought to himself, having never seen her so distraught.  
“I’m here for you sweetheart and always will be.” Horatio said softly beside her head as he threaded one hand in her hair. Zoë’s cries were soon reduced to cries of pain as she doubled over and held her stomach.   
“What’s wrong?” Horatio questioned as she groaned in pain.   
“I’m getting Nathan.” Horatio said as he quickly bolted out, only to realise that Nathan was leaning against the wall with his hands in his hair a few meters away.   
“Nathan!” Horatio shouted out and he looked over to Horatio as Horatio ran back in and over to Zoë.   
“She just doubled over.” Horatio said as he walked back over to her and placed his hand on her back.   
“Take nice deep breaths Zoë.” Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on Zoë’s back also.   
“I need to get you back into bed.” Nathan said as Zoë stopped moaning and began breathing heavily. She tried to stand back up straight but soon doubled over again before Nathan swept her off her feet and placed her on the bed.   
“It’s okay sweet, deep breaths.” Nathan said as Horatio ran his hand through her hair and placed his left over her hands as she writhed in pain on the bed. Her pain had momentarily caused Horatio to stop thinking about what had just happened as he was so concerned about her. Nathan quickly asked for some pain medication and injected it into her vein and quickly attached another IV with a constant flow of pain killers.   
“You’ll begin to feel a lot better soon sweet.” Nathan said softly. “I’m just going to take a look and feel around, okay?” Nathan questioned and she nodded at him as she turned her head to Horatio and closed her eyes. Nathan lifted her gown as Horatio took a hold of her hand and threaded the other in her hair.   
Horatio looked down at her stomach and saw the bandages. He exhaled and bent over towards Zoë, close to her face.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he kissed her forehead. Nathan felt her stomach and then pulled her gown down.   
“The pains you’re getting are normal Zoë, they aren’t anything to worry about, but we need to keep you in on painkillers for the time being, okay?” Nathan questioned, looking up at the both of them as Horatio stood back up and looked up at Nathan. Nathan could see that Horatio was clearly mentally torn up but trying his hardest to stay strong for Zoë’s sake.   
Nathan walked round and pushed a chair towards Horatio. Horatio sat, holding Zoë’s hand.   
He stood at the end of the bed and sighed.   
“I need to speak to you both about what you want to do with the foetus.” Nathan said very softly. Zoë brought both hands up to her face and shook her head as she let out another small cry.   
“Can you give us some time please?” Horatio questioned.   
“Of course” Nathan said as he nodded his head and left. Horatio got up and leant over and kissed her forehead as he played with her hair. Horatio sat on the bed and leant in close to her, just playing with her hair as it was the only thing he could do to try and comfort her. She took a deep breath and realised that Horatio was hurting just as much as she was when she looked up into his eyes and saw the utter torment. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bearing the physical pain just to try and comfort him. He very gently wrapped his arms around her, with his hand still in her hair. He exhaled, feeling her comfort and it made him feel at least a little bit better.   
They just sat there, holding each other for a while, thinking to themselves.   
“What do you want to do with her?” Zoë questioned quietly, still holding him as more tears fell from her eyes. Horatio didn’t want to let her go either; he swallowed and thought about it.   
“How about a burial?” Horatio questioned lightly and Zoë just burst into hysterical tears again as she nodded.   
“Yeah” she mumbled as she tightened her grip around him.   
“A quiet one? Just us, Ryan and Alexx?” She questioned quietly as she tried to stop the tears from falling.   
“If that’s what you’d like then of course beautiful” Horatio said softly.   
“And Eric if you want him there” she said softly as she placed her hand in his hair and began to play with it gently.   
“It’s up to you sweetheart.” Horatio said softly.  
“You decide, please Horatio.” She said as she broke down again.   
“I’d like him there.” Horatio said softly.   
“Of course” she said, trying to compose herself again.   
Nathan cautiously entered.   
“I’m sorry to disturb you both, but Alexx, Eric and Ryan are worried about you. What would you like me to tell them?” Nathan questioned softly as Horatio and Zoë broke from the hug. Zoë took a deep breath and looked over at Horatio.   
“Before we tell them, we’d like a private burial, Nathan.” Zoë said softly wiping her eyes as Horatio rubbed her back. Nathan nodded.   
“Do we need a name for her?” She questioned, feeling like she was going to burst into tears again.   
“It would be a good idea.” Nathan said softly. Zoë looked back at Horatio.   
“Do you have any in mind?” Horatio questioned softly as he wiped a tear from her eye. She swallowed and looked down and took a deep breath.   
“Maya?” She questioned, looking into his eyes.   
“I like Maya.” Horatio said softly as he wiped another tear from her eyes, doing his best to hold his in.  
“Maya Chambers-Caine? Or Maya Caine?” She questioned as she broke down in tears. “Can we even double-barrel them?” Zoë questioned muffled into Horatio’s chest as he pulled her in for another hug.   
“Maya Chambers-Caine” Horatio said softly, wanting Zoë’s name to be included. Zoë nodded and pulled back to try and dry the tears. She took some deep breaths. Nathan felt himself on the verge of tears as he stood there with a lump in his throat, trying to disconnect his feelings from the situation.  
“Do we have to see them and tell them?” Zoë questioned, looking at Horatio.   
“Sweetheart, they’ll know something’s wrong if we don’t see them.” Horatio said softly and she nodded. Zoë sat up and dried her eyes.  
“Before, we do anything, are there any questions you’d like to ask?” Nathan questioned, approaching the bed.   
“Why? Just why?” Zoë questioned, looking at him.   
“They gave you the Dinoprostone which initiated the abortion, as you know. You were in labour as you got here and there was no way we could reverse it, we had to put you to sleep because your breathing got so bad. They had to perform emergency surgery on you because your uterus had ruptured due to uterine overstimulation, brought on by the high levels of Dinoprostone and Oxytocin they had administered. Unfortunately, they were unable to save the baby, but we managed to catch it in time before it killed you.” Nathan said softly. Zoë took a deep breath and looked down as she nodded, taking the information in. Horatio knew then and there that he could have lost the both of them and he was thankful that they had at least managed to save her.   
“Are there any other questions?” Nathan asked. Zoë shook her head as she looked down, trying to hold her emotions back.   
“Is Zoë okay? There wasn’t any complications, was there?” Horatio questioned.   
“No, they managed to stem the bleeding in time and stitch her up, you’ll heal well, Zoe.” Nathan said softly.   
“What about the future? Will I be able to have children?” She questioned, looking up at him.   
“Yes, there’s no reason why you can’t.” Nathan said softly and then both nodded.   
“Zoë, you’re probably going to experience some discomfort and bleeding, but it will sort itself out. I’d advise you stick with sanitary towels and not tampons and I suggest you withdraw from sex for at least 2 weeks. I don’t suggest swimming for at least 2 weeks and no heavy exercise. You’re both going to be emotionally affected by this, there’s plenty of help around and my door is always open for the both of you. I’ve got some leaflets here, there’s plenty of helplines which are anonymous. Zoë, you’re physical recovery shouldn’t take too long, but your mental recovery is going to take longer.” Nathan said softly and they both absorbed the information and nodded. Nathan handed Horatio some leaflets and he placed them in his pocket.  
“Thank you.” Horatio said softly and Zoë said the same.   
“Are you up to seeing the others?” Nathan questioned softly.   
“Give me a moment.” Zoë said as she wiped her eyes one last time.   
“Has my make-up run?” She questioned the both of them.  
“They’re not going to be worrying about your make-up sweet…” Nathan said softly, giving her a small smile, he saw a small smile appear across her face as she exhaled.   
“I know, but has it run?” She questioned.  
“No sweetheart.” Horatio said softly, he felt a little better seeing her smile a little. She took another deep breath and looked round to Horatio.   
“Okay?” He questioned softly and she nodded at him. They looked to Nathan who gave them a nod and left.   
Horatio rubbed her back a little and battled with his own emotions, trying his very best to remain calm for Zoë. She looked down and played with the hospital band as she swallowed, not wanting any of this to be true.   
“It’s going to be okay.” Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back, also trying to convince himself. They both looked up as the door opened and Nathan entered. She quickly looked back down at the hospital band as her stress levels elevated immediately.   
They all entered, completely unaware of the situation. Zoë continued to play with her hospital band as she controlled her breathing, remaining calm.   
“Hey honey, how are you doing?” Alexx questioned as she walked over to the side of the bed with Ryan following her and Eric walking around to the other side, standing by Horatio. Zoë looked up at them all and just burst out in hysterical tears.   
“I lost her, she died.” She cried as she leant over to Horatio again and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his around her and buried his head against hers, unable to face his colleague’s faces. They all stood there shocked, mouths open.   
“I’m so sorry.” Eric said in a state of shock.   
“I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Ryan said softly, feeling their pain emanate from them.   
“I’m so sorry.” Alexx also said in a state of shock, none of them were able to say anything more.   
Alexx placed her hand on Zoë’s back as Zoë ran her hand through Horatio’s hair.   
“She was called Maya Chambers-Caine” Zoë said, muffled in Horatio’s shirt. Tears filled Alexx’s eyes as she quickly pulled tissues from the tissue box and turned around and dried her tears.   
Both Ryan and Eric ran their hands through their hair as Nathan quickly walked out to compose himself.   
Alexx turned around as she dried her eyes and took a deep breath, composing herself.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio whispered into her ear as he brought his hand up to her head and played with her hair. They all felt incredibly sorry for the both of them. Horatio felt Zoë’s grip loosen on him and thought she was just pulling from the hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Her head still rested on his shoulder while her grip loosened, confusing Horatio, he thought she wanted to pull out from the hug.   
“Zoë sweetheart?” Horatio questioned quietly, slightly confused. He pulled away and she fell towards him as he let go of her.   
“Zoë!?” Horatio raised his voice as he caught her before she fell.   
“Zoë, what’s wrong?” Horatio questioned, seeing Zoë’s glassy eyes and limp body.   
“Lay her down.” Alexx asked, seeing Zoë limp and pulled her back out of Horatio’s grip as Alexx helped lay her down.   
“Zoë, can you hear me honey?” Alexx questioned as both Eric and Ryan watched intensely. Alexx placed her fingers on Zoë’s neck. ‘Argh, the ECG isn’t attached.’Alexx thought to herself.   
“Zoë?” Alexx questioned as Horatio placed his hand on her arm. Alexx’s eyes widened and she then leapt towards the wall and pressed the emergency alarm, then lowered the bed.  
“Horatio, step back” Alexx warned as she pulled the pillow from behind Zoë’s head. Nathan was the first to enter.   
“She has no pulse.” Alexx shouted to Nathan as he ran around the other side of the bed and pulled is stethoscope out as Alexx lined her head up.  
“Horatio stand back please.” Nathan asked softly and Eric pulled Horatio back softly, holding his arm as they all watched in horror as Alexx began CPR while Nathan pulled gloves on and pulled the bed out to get behind her head to intubate her.   
2 nurses ran in. “Zara, here please.” Nathan said and Zara took over breathing for her as Nathan pulled the defibrillator over to her and untied her gown.   
“Can everyone please wait outside.” Nathan asked as he pulled Zoë’s gown down and attached the pads and began charging the AED. None of them left.   
“Eric, Ryan please leave.” Nathan said loudly as Alexx stopped compressions and Nathan went to take a pulse.   
“Stand clear.” He said as he checked to see that everyone was clear and then shocked her. They all saw her body jolt and Alexx went to take a pulse when it was safe as Zara continued to push air into her lungs. Nathan put the defibrillator pads down and began chest compressions.  
“Come on Zoë!” Nathan raised his voice as Alexx pulled the pen torch from behind Nathan’s ear and checked her pupils.  
“Unreactive.” She said as she put the pen in her pocket and then placed her hand on Zoë’s neck to get a pulse. Horatio stood there, again, unable to move or speak. He just watched on as both Alexx and Nathan worked on her.   
“Please save her.” Horatio murmured quietly, highly distressed. He wasn’t sure just how much he could take.   
“Stand clear” Nathan yelled before he shocked her again. Her body stilled and Alexx placed her hand on Zoë’s neck again and shook her head.   
“Ryan, Eric, please go out.” Nathan said as he checked her eyes.   
“Stand clear” Nathan raised his voice and then glanced back at Eric and Ryan and knew they were firmly planted to the floor through fear. He shocked her again and then took her pulse when it was safe to.   
“Still nothing, come on Zoë!” Nathan yelled.   
“Dr Taylor…” one of the nurses said, to stop him from trying to revive her. Horatio’s heart almost stopped, hearing the nurse give up.   
“10mg of adrenaline, now!” Nathan yelled.  
“She can do this.” Nathan yelled as he shocked her again after Alexx introduced the adrenaline into her IV.  
“You can do this Zoë!” Nathan yelled as they witnessed her body jolt. Nathan placed his hand on her neck as Alexx took hold of her wrist.  
“I’ve got a pulse.” Nathan said as she looked up at Alexx. Horatio felt like collapsing himself, but took a deep breath with relief.  
“I have too.” She said as she ran her hand up Zoë’s arm, smoothly.   
“Well done Zoë.” Nathan said as Alexx handed him his pen torch and he checked her eyes. He quickly attached the ECG leads back to her chest as he quickly covered her again and put the AED away as he pulled his stethoscope out and listened to her chest. She began to gag on the tube.   
“Zoë, open your eyes for me please? It’s Nathan.” Nathan questioned and she opened them and looked over to him as Zara put the bag away and quickly exited along with the other nurse after Nathan gave them both a look.   
“Just relax for me sweet” Nathan said softly as he very delicately pulled the tube from her mouth.   
“Well done Zoë.” Nathan said softly as he brushed her hair back and Horatio approached. Zoë raised her right hand to her chest and took a deep breath as a tear fell from her eye.   
“It’s okay sweet, you just arrested. I need you to stay calm for me.” Nathan said softly as he let Horatio take his position.   
“Horatio” she called out very quietly and dryly as she looked over at him. Nathan quickly placed the pillow back under her head.   
“Thank you Alexx.” Nathan said softly.   
“Thank you.” She said to him.   
“Nathan, what… what happened? What caused that?” Horatio questioned, taking hold of Zoë’s hand, they all heard the break in his voice and could see that he was shaken up.   
“I’m not sure; the ECG wasn’t attached at the time so we didn’t catch it.” Nathan said softly, looking up at Horatio.   
“It’s likely to be related to when you were in a few months back, I think the toxin has done some lasting damage, I’ll have to run tests.” Nathan said softly. Alexx shook her head at Nathan, mouthing ‘not yet’ at him.   
“Get some rest sweet.” Nathan said softly as Zoë looked over to Horatio, then to Eric and Ryan and then to Alexx. She tried her hardest not to cry, they could all see she was holding it back.   
“We’ll leave you to get some rest, call us if you need anything.” Eric said softly.   
“We’re so sorry.” Ryan said softly, they quickly left after they saw her fighting even harder with the tears. Horatio began to play with her hair, there was silence between them, but he saw her relaxing. He could see the painkillers having more of an effect now that Nathan had been squeezing the bag she was attached to. Horatio looked over to Nathan who was writing things down in her notes. Horatio watched her fall asleep as he leant on her bed and whispered calming words and then sat down, holding her hand as she slept.   
“I’m so sorry Horatio.” Nathan said quietly, Horatio just nodded and looked at their hands.   
“She’s going to stay overnight, but she should be able to go home tomorrow. I’m going to warn you now, that with Zoë’s condition, she’s going to become highly stressed; the stress will probably bring back her blackouts. They’re nothing to worry about, just make sure she’s safe.” Nathan said softly. Horatio nodded, already knowing that they were going to return.   
“It’s going to be tough on you as well, I suggest that you take all the help you can get.” Nathan said softly and Horatio just nodded again.   
“Do you know CPR?” Nathan questioned.  
“Yes, she taught me.” Horatio replied.   
“Okay, there’s the chance that she could go into sudden cardiac arrest again, you need to start treatment immediately in this case, I will be running tests on her, when she’s feeling up to it, perhaps in a few weeks, or even a few months, I cannot perform them at the moment as she’s already in a stressful situation. I do think it’s to do with the poison they gave her, it’s done something to her heart, but I can’t tell you what. As soon as I find out what this is and if it confirms that she goes into VF, she’ll have to have a pacemaker implanted. But we can’t put the pacemaker in without confirming what is happening. The condition is easily treated, so there is no need to worry, okay?” Nathan said softly and again, Horatio just nodded.   
“If she arrests again, push the emergency alarm and we’ll be here within seconds.” Nathan said softly.   
“Thank you Nathan.” Horatio said softly and then Nathan left, feeling horrible inside.   
Horatio sat there, thinking to himself. He got up and looked out of the window, leaning against the wall, hating himself.   
‘It’s my fault, I didn’t stop them, I could have stopped them. I killed our child, I did this to her, she doesn’t deserve me, she really doesn’t deserve me. She deserves someone so much better, she doesn’t need a coward.’ Horatio thought to himself as he fought with the lump in his throat.   
“It’s my fault sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Horatio said quietly, as he looked back at her and watched her sleep peacefully. He looked down and felt overwhelmed with emotion.   
“Maya… such a beautiful name. She would have been beautiful just like you. So beautiful.” Horatio said quietly, admiring Zoë.   
‘Why is this happening to her, to me? What have we done to deserve this? She doesn’t deserve anything like this. Who’s dealt her this hand? She’s nothing but perfect.’ Horatio thought to himself, looking over at Zoë.   
“Sleep tight Maya.” Horatio said softly, as he looked up, out of the window. “We both love you, so much.” Horatio said quietly as he looked down at his hands as he began to fiddle with his sunglasses. He turned around when he heard Zoë beginning to whimper, most likely from a bad dream. He walked over to her and took her hand in his as he began to play with her hair, he delicately kissed her forehead as he sat down. Horatio leant over her bed and fell asleep himself. The evening quickly came around and Nathan checked in on them, he saw them both asleep peacefully, Horatio holding her hand as she had turned onto her side and had placed her hand on his shoulder.   
They both slept deeply, nothing stirring them from their slumber. Nathan stayed the night, but stayed in his office for most of the time, regularly checking up on Zoë. He got very little sleep and before he knew it, morning was around and the sun had begun to rise. He got himself a coffee and splashed his face with cold water in the bathroom.   
Zoë and Horatio were both woken by the light coming through the blinds and looked at each other.   
“Morning beautiful” Horatio said softly as he cupped her face.   
“Morning” she said softly as she shuffled up and looked down at her hospital band.   
“I’ll be right back.” Horatio said softly as he got up and she gave him a nod. He went to the loo and freshened up in the bathroom.   
‘He hates me, it’s my fault and he hates me because of it.’ Zoë thought to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.   
‘What am I going to do? Life isn’t worth living if he hates me.’ Zoë thought to herself. ‘He has a right to hate me, I don’t blame him, I hate myself.’ She thought to herself and then Horatio came back out, seeing her in deep thought.   
“How are you feeling beautiful?” Horatio questioned and she just nodded.   
“Are you okay?” She questioned, looking around to him and Horatio nodded at her.   
“Nathan said you should be allowed home today.” Horatio said softly. She gave him a small forced smile. ‘He doesn’t want to go home with me, does he? He doesn’t want to be anywhere near me.’ Zoë thought to herself.   
“Would you like Ryan to pick us up or would you rather get a taxi?” Horatio questioned.   
“A taxi, please.” She said softly, briefly looking up at him from the hospital band. Nathan walked in, looking exhausted.   
“Have you been here all night?” She questioned, forcefully by accident.   
“I had a lot of paperwork to do.” Nathan replied quietly, sensing her vulnerable state.   
“You’re lying to me.” Zoë said, reading him like a book. Nathan swallowed and looked at her.   
“I couldn’t leave you both.” Nathan said honestly as he walked around to the opposite side to Horatio.   
“Nathan, you need sleep.” She said softly, looking up at him.   
“I’m a doctor; I live on nothing but 2 hours a night.” He said with a small smile.   
“How are you both doing?” Nathan questioned, looking at them both, they both nodded at him, not wanting to answer.   
“I’ve got to check you over, is that okay sweet?” Nathan questioned softly and she nodded at him.   
Nathan thoroughly checked her over, took her IV out and all of the wires and then stepped back and sat on the end of her bed.   
“I’m going to discharge you, but if you need anything, you come straight back, okay? Even if either of you just want to talk. You have my number, here’s my address, come and find me anytime, please.” Nathan said softly and they gave him a small smile and nod, really appreciating him and what he was doing.   
“As I’ve said, it’s going to be difficult on you both, you won’t just get over this. Zoë, you’re going to need to take painkillers, okay? Here’s some strong painkillers, don’t exceed the dose. I’d say that you both need to take a week off work, then you both decide from then on if you need to take any more time off. If you do, come back and see me and I’ll sign you off, either of you.” He said softly as he handed Horatio a box of Zoë’s painkillers.   
“Horatio, you need to remember to take painkillers for your wrist. Zoë, I’ve already spoken to Horatio about this, but I suspect that your blackouts will return, so I don’t want you driving for now. You’re also suffering from a heart condition, I don’t know what condition yet, but you seem to go into VF and then arrest. VF is–” Nathan was saying softly, but Zoë cut him off.   
“I know what VF is, I’ve already given Horatio and Ryan the necessary training after last time.” She said softly and Nathan nodded at her.   
“Once you’re feeling better, physically and emotionally, I’d like to run some tests.” Nathan said softly and Zoë nodded at him.  
“Please, just come back if you need anything, you need to keep the communication barrier open between you two, you need to talk to each other about it. It’ll rip you apart if you don’t and I don’t want to see that.” Nathan said softly, looking at the both of them.   
“Thank you Nathan.” They both said sincerely.   
“I’ve got you some scrubs, if you want to change in the bathroom, but please don’t lock the door.” Nathan said softly as he handed her the scrubs. Zoë nodded and gave him a small smile before climbing out of bed slowly and making her way into the bathroom and closing the door.   
She came back out, holding the bottoms up as Horatio walked over to her. She gave him a shy smile as he tied them up for her.   
“Thank you.” She said quietly.   
“I’ll be right back with a wheelchair.” Nathan said softly and then left. Zoë gingerly got into the wheelchair and Nathan wheeled her out with Horatio walking beside her.   
“Take care, both of you. I’ll send you the details about Maya and you can then arrange the burial.” He said softly.   
“Thank you Nathan.” Horatio said softly and shook his hand.   
“Thank you” Zoë said softly and very gently hugged him.   
“I appreciate what you’ve done, I really do.” She said softly, knowing he did everything he could. Nathan gave her a small smile and then backed off, feeling the lump in his throat again.   
Horatio rang for a taxi as he put his arm around Zoë.   
“You are… are you… are…” Zoë stumbled over her words, unable to think clearly. She took a deep breath as Horatio looked at her, compassionately.   
“You are coming home with me, aren’t you?” Zoë questioned, looking up at him.  
“Of course sweetheart” Horatio said softly as he pulled her in for a hug.   
“Of course I’m coming home with you.” Horatio said softly as he kissed the top of her head.   
“Can we go back to mine?” She questioned, not wanting to ever step foot in Horatio’s house again.   
“Of course” Horatio said softly.   
“Caine?” A man said.   
“Yes.” Horatio replied as he turned around and the taxi had pulled up.   
“Ready?” Horatio questioned softly and she nodded as Horatio placed his hand on her lower back.   
They got in and Horatio gave the address to the man. The taxi driver didn’t say a word, even he could see that they were both mentally torn up. The taxi was silent, Horatio and Zoë just sat in the back as Horatio played with Zoë’s fingers delicately.   
They drove past Horatio’s house and Zoë looked over at it and fought with the tears, Horatio saw her do this.  
“It’s alright, you don’t ever have to go in there again.” Horatio said softly, knowing she didn’t want to. She nodded and then the taxi pulled up outside hers.   
“Thank you.” Horatio said as he handed him the money and got out, he helped Zoë out after him. He closed the door and they walked up her drive and path. Horatio let them in.  
“I’ll be right down.” Zoë said softly as she walked upstairs. Horatio nodded and then went through to the kitchen and made her a cup of tea and himself a coffee. Zoë came back down and walked into the kitchen, having also cut off her hospital band. She looked over at the living room and took a deep breath.   
Horatio approached her smoothly. “Do you want me to tie those up?” He questioned softly and she looked round to him and nodded slowly.   
“Thank you.” She said softly as he tied her joggers up. She adjusted the t-shirt.   
“Go and sit down sweetheart, I’ll bring these through.”  
“Thank you.” She said quietly and then walked through to the living room. Horatio walked through and placed the mugs on the coffee table and then sat next to Zoë. Zoë immediately burst into tears as he sat down and he quickly wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head on his shoulder.   
Horatio struggled to keep himself from losing it, he hated seeing Zoë upset as it is, combined with the trauma he’s just been through, he was having a difficult time.   
She placed her hand against his chest and then up around his neck as she pulled him in closer.   
‘It’s my fault, it really is.’ Both Zoë and Horatio thought at the same time.   
“It’s my fault Horatio, I don’t blame you if you want to just walk out of here, I don’t blame you if you want to shoot me, please just go ahead. My spare is in the draw upstairs.” She said as she pulled away from him.   
“Zoë, please don’t talk like that! Don’t ever say anything like that again, please. It’s not your fault at all. I’m never going to leave you Zoë, I am going to stand by you for as long as I live.” Horatio said sincerely, seeing that she meant her words.   
“Just do it, I know you want to. They should have let me die with her. Just shoot me Horatio.” She cried, almost pleading him.   
“Zoë, don’t say that. I could never shoot you, do not talk like that.” Horatio pleaded her, hurting even more.   
“I killed our child Horatio!” She said as she got up and walked out.   
“You didn’t Zoë, if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. It’s my job to protect you both and I failed.” Horatio said, walking up behind her.   
“It’s not your fault! You did everything in your power to try and stop them, you couldn’t have done anymore. You did your best to save her!” Zoë said as she walked into her bedroom with Horatio following closely. He then stopped when he saw her walking towards her draw.   
“Zoë, don’t you even think about that.” Horatio warned and then dashed over to her.  
“Look at me.” Horatio said as he turned her head to look at him.  
“It’s not your fault, don’t ever think that. Don’t you ever go for that gun.” He said sincerely. She fell towards him as she broke down again and wrapped her arms around Horatio.   
“I’m sorry Horatio.” She cried. ‘How could I do that to him! You selfish bitch, you can’t do that to him.’ She screamed at herself in her head.   
“Just please don’t ever think about that.” Horatio pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her, putting his right hand in her hair.   
“I’m sorry.” She mumbled into his chest.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back, feeling his own heart race. They stood there for a while.   
“Come on, let’s go downstairs.” Horatio said softly and she nodded. They pulled out of the hug and walked downstairs, they then sat on the sofa. Zoë flicked the TV on as Horatio pulled her in and held her tightly. They were largely quiet, communicating through touch mainly as Horatio played with her fingers as she played with his. She quickly fell asleep on him, it made him feel better to feel her relaxing in his arms and feel her steady breathing against him as her chest rose and fell.   
He delicately played with her hair as a comfort for him as he felt himself beginning to lose it now that he didn’t have to remain strong for her. He took a deep breath and continued to play with her hair as he tried his best not to think about it. He was dragged from his thoughts as Zoë moved, she stirred slightly and pulled her hand from his as she placed it around his waist and tried to pull him closer, quickly falling back into a deep sleep.   
Horatio took in the aroma of her hair and relaxed back, feeling her steady breath and her body against his. Horatio also fell asleep, having relaxed as she held him.   
Zoë woke a few hours later and moved from Horatio, trying not to wake him but was unsuccessful.   
“Everything okay beautiful?” Horatio asked softly.  
“Yeah, sorry for waking you. Are you okay?” She questioned.   
“Not to worry sweetheart, yes, I’m okay.” Horatio said softly as he rose to his feet.   
“I was thinking of going for a walk along the beach, do you want to come?” She questioned softly.   
“That sounds like a good idea.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’ll be right down; I’m just going to change.” She said softly.   
“Okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly, not sure if he should leave her alone upstairs, in the same room as her gun.   
“I need to change anyway.” Horatio said softly as he followed her up. She pulled a baggy top from the walk in wardrobe and a pair of shorts from her draw, she walked into the en-suite. Horatio changed his boxers, shirt and suit. He left his jacket in the closet as Zoë walked back out and threw the t-shirt and joggers into the wash.   
“Ready?” she questioned as she picked up her Ray Bans and tied her hair up, Horatio gave her a nod and walked down with her.   
“I have your phone here sweetheart.” Horatio said as he handed it to her as they got to the bottom of the stairs.   
“Thank you.” She said as she placed it in her bra and slipped her flip flops on as Horatio slipped his shoes on. She turned around to walk through to the back door.   
“You need to take your inhaler with you, beautiful.” Horatio said softly.   
“I don’t want to take a bag.” Zoë replied as she glanced back at him.   
“I’ll put it in my pocket.” Horatio said softly as he picked up her inhaler from the front table.   
“Thank you.” She said softly and then walked out with him following. They stepped onto the beach and felt the hot afternoon sun on their faces.   
“You have got sun cream on, haven’t you?” She questioned as he took her hand in his.   
“Of course I have, don’t you think that after living in Miami this long and being a red-head that I have learnt my lesson many times to remember to put sun cream on?” Horatio said with a small smile, glancing over at her. A smile appeared across her face as she moved closer to him.   
“I guess so.” She said with a small smile as she looked up at him. They calmly and slowly walked up the beach, exchanging a few words, but not many, both relying on each other’s company to keep them calm.   
“I love this beach so much.” She said softly as she looked out to sea.   
“I couldn’t agree more.” Horatio said softly. They had a small conversation and then quietened down, eventually turning back once Zoë began to feel tired. They eventually felt a little more at peace, but both didn’t feel right. Zoë stopped and took a deep breath as she tried to bare the pain that suddenly struck her. Horatio felt her tense up.  
“Are you okay beautiful?” Horatio questioned and she nodded at him as she exhaled, pushing the pain away with her breath. They got back to Zoë’s house, Zoë walked through into the living room and got rid of the cold tea and coffee that they didn’t drink and put the mugs in the dishwasher.   
“What would you like for dinner beautiful?” Horatio questioned.   
“I’m not hungry” she said as she looked over to the other side of the kitchen at the floor. Horatio nodded, also not feeling hungry.   
“I’m going to have a shower.” Zoë said softly as she swallowed.   
“Okay sweetheart.” Horatio said warmly and then watched her walk out and listened to her walk up the stairs. He sighed and leant on the counter.  
‘She can’t even look at me; she knows it’s my fault.’ Horatio thought to himself as he rubbed his face with both hands, unsure what to do with himself.  
‘How am I supposed to comfort her if she can’t even look at me?’ Horatio thought to himself. ‘How can I expect her to give me any comfort when she knows it’s my fault?’ Horatio thought to himself and then stood up and took a deep breath and dropped his hands to his sides and slowly walked up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and pulled a t-shirt and night pants from a draw. He turned around to look at the bathroom door and listened to the water from the shower hit the floor, he didn’t hear any movement from Zoë. ‘She always leaves the door open a little, too.’ He thought to himself.  
“Zoë are you okay in there sweetheart?” Horatio questioned softly as he knocked on the door. He glanced back to the draws where she kept her gun to see if it had been disturbed. He looked back to the door when he didn’t hear her answer.  
“I’m coming in sweetheart.” Horatio said softly after he didn’t get any response from her.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sweetheart…” Horatio exhaled as he saw her sitting in the shower, fully clothed, he quickly opened the shower door and stepped in, turning the shower off in the process. She looked up at him with water dripping down her face and watched him slide down the wall to sit next to her. He placed his left arm around her shoulders and she turned to him placing her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest.   
“I know it’s tough at the moment sweetheart, but I’m here for you and always will be.” Horatio said softly as he embraced her.   
“I can’t believe this has happened, Horatio.” She said, staring off in to the distance.   
“I know sweetheart, I know.” Horatio said as he very gently rubbed her side and placed his right hand on her face and very gently brushed her cheek with his thumb.   
‘How can he be sitting here with me? He hates me.’ She thought to herself. She looked up at him and saw the same pain in his eyes. She very delicately placed a kiss on his cheek and rested her head back on his shoulder.   
“I’ll always be here for you, even if you want to walk away.” She said softly.   
“I’m never going to walk away Zoë.” Horatio said turning his head and looking down at her. She just swallowed, not believing him.   
“I love you” she said quietly.   
“I love you too… we’re going to get through this Zoë, even if it seems unrealistic at the moment.” Horatio assured her, also reassuring himself.   
‘I don’t understand why she’s convinced she’s to blame or that I’m going to walk away, what can I do to show her that neither of those are true?’ He was ripped from his thoughts as Zoë dropped her head from his shoulder and placed her hands over her stomach with a moan of pain.   
“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Horatio questioned as he placed his right hand on her shoulder to try and sit her upright.   
“Just a cramp” Zoë moaned as she took a deep breath.   
“You need some painkillers, come on sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he kissed the top of her head. He very gently helped her up, also needing some painkillers himself for his wrist as it had started to hurt.   
They walked out into the bedroom, Zoë dripping and Horatio damp and Horatio threw a towel around her as he handed her a bottle of water and some painkillers, also taking some himself.   
“I think we need an early night tonight.” Horatio said softly and she nodded at him as she went and picked up a t-shirt and a pair of pj bottoms and then disappeared into the bathroom after she picked up some underwear. Horatio quickly walked around to her side and pulled her gun out of her draw and quietly placed it in his draw, so he was happy enough to leave her in the room alone. He took a quick shower in the main bathroom and came back in just as Zoë walked out of the en-suite. They crossed paths and got into bed as Zoë was hit with another cramp. She sucked it up and sat back in the bed, trying to ignore the pain, not wanting it to remind her of why she was getting the pain.   
They both laid down and pulled the duvet up, both unsure of the physical boundaries between them. Zoë wanted to snuggle up with Horatio but was convinced he’d push her away, Horatio felt exactly the same way about Zoë. They both lay there, on their backs, thinking.   
“Horatio, where do we stand with each other?” Zoë questioned, looking over at him.   
“Where you want to stand, sweetheart” Horatio said softly.   
“Well, I… I don’t know what you’re thinking… I don’t know if you–. You hate me Horatio, I know you do. I’ll go and sleep in one of the spares.” She said looking over to him then turned to get out but he quickly took hold of her hand and pulled her back, gently.  
“I don’t hate you Zoë, I could never hate you. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. You’re sleeping here with me, because here is where I want you, here is where you belong.” Horatio said softly, looking over at her. A small unsure smile appeared across her face, she still didn’t really believe him but she moved closer to him, seeing his need for her to be closer.   
He rolled onto his side to face her and placed his hand on her stomach, wanting to touch her when she hissed in pain. ‘Horatio, you idiot, she’s just had an operation! Think next time!’ Horatio thought to himself, feeling incredibly bad.   
“I’m sorry sweetheart; I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Horatio said frantically as she took hold of his hand and moved it up higher to her ribs.   
“It’s okay, don’t worry.” She assured him as she placed her hand on his arm and they then gave each other a small smile, Horatio was happy that she was at least a little closer to him and was allowing him to touch her and Zoë because she saw him relax a little more.   
Zoë closed her eyes and let him very delicately run his fingers over her ribs, he closed his eyes and let his touch sensations take over.   
“Goodnight sweetheart.” Horatio said softly.   
“Goodnight handsome.” She said softly and a smile appeared across Horatio’s face as she hadn’t called him handsome for two days. Horatio slowly fell asleep, but Zoë couldn’t; she just lay there awake, listening to Horatio breathe steadily. She looked up at the ceiling. She lay there awake all night, often looking over to Horatio when he moaned as he was assaulted with nightmares. She lifted her hand and placed it in his hair and very gently played with his hair in hope of it relieving his bad dreams. Once he had calmed she looked over to the alarm clock and just stared at it: 4.55am. She sighed as it hit 5am and turned the alarm off before it had a chance to beep. It was early Friday morning, the day that Horatio had already booked off to attend the antenatal class with Zoë and to spend more time with her.  
She stayed in the bed with Horatio, listening to him breathe steadily until 6am came around. She quietly got out of bed and had a shower in the main bathroom, not wanting to wake Horatio and then quickly changed. She quietly walked downstairs and out the backdoor and out onto the beach. She walked down to the water’s edge and stood there, looking out to sea, feeling the sand beneath her feet. She stood there, crossing her arms, letting her thoughts disappear with the rising of the sun and the rhythmic rolling in of the gentle waves. She put her sunglasses on as the sun began to shine brightly.   
Horatio had woken and looked over to Zoë’s side to see the bed empty. He quickly walked downstairs to check to see if she was there then came back up and checked his draw to find the gun still there, in the same place, he checked the safe and the rest of her guns were still in there. He briefly looked out of the window and saw her standing down by the water. He quickly showered and changed, then strolled outside and walked up behind her. He took his jacket off as he walked out and placed it over her shoulders as he stood next to her. She linked arms with him and moved closer as she cocked her head and placed it on his shoulder.   
“We had that antenatal class today.” Zoë said quietly as she exhaled.   
“I know sweetheart, let’s try not to think of that though.” Horatio said softly as he looked out to sea.   
They just both looked out to sea, feeling the breeze as it blew past the both of them.  
“What are we going to tell everyone at work? They’re going to find out soon enough.” Zoë asked quietly. “Like Frank and Walter, the lab techs…” she added softly.  
“I can tell them if you’d prefer?” Horatio asked softly.   
“No, you can’t do that on your own.” Zoë said softly as she lifted her head and looked up at him.   
“I can if it makes it easier for you.” Horatio said smoothly, brushing her hair back out of her face with his left hand.   
“No, we’re going to do it together.” She said softly as she dropped her head back to his shoulder.   
“Okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly, slightly relieved that he didn’t have to face others alone.   
“I’m so sorry Horatio.” She said as she broke down again and turned to face him as she placed her hand around his waist as he also pulled her in towards him.   
“There’s no need to be sorry. It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly into her ear as he bowed his head, taking in her scent.   
“I can’t do this Horatio, the only thing keeping me here is you.” She said honestly as she pulled back and looked up at him.   
“I’m never leaving you Zoë, you can do this. You’re a strong woman and I am by your side, every step of the way.” He said, looking into her teary eyes. She broke down again and he pulled her in.  
“This can’t have happened, it has to be a nightmare and I’m going to wake up any minute. Please let this be a nightmare, please.” She pleaded muffled into his chest as he tried his best to comfort her. He rubbed her back and placed his hand in her hair. They stood there, holding each other, feeling the breeze brush past them. Horatio then felt her body relax and her arms loosen around his waist.   
“Zoë?” He questioned, pulling out of the hug, she was standing but her head had dropped.  
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said as he placed his hands on her face and very gently lifted her head and looked into her glassy eyes. She came back around after 20 seconds and looked up at Horatio.   
“I’m sorry.” She said, realising she had just blacked out.   
“Don’t apologise, it’s okay.” Horatio said softly.   
“Come on, let’s go in. It’s getting a little too breezy.” Horatio said softly, feeling the cool breeze. She gave him a nod and walked in as she wiped her eyes.  
Zoë walked through into the living room as Horatio made tea and coffee, he walked back through into the living room and sat next to her.  
“Thank you” she said softly as she looked over to him. She flicked the TV on and then moved closer to Horatio. He placed his arm around her. They sat there for the whole morning and afternoon, watching films. Horatio offered to make lunch, but she said she wasn’t hungry and he didn’t feel hungry either.  
At 5.35pm, there was a knock at the door, Horatio got up and answered it, after he saw Ryan standing on the porch.   
“Mr Wolfe?” Horatio questioned lightly.   
“Hi H, I just nipped over because I wanted to check to see if you were both alright? I had messaged Zoë, but I didn’t get any response. I know you both probably want your own space–” He stopped talking as he saw Zoë approach the door.   
“Come in.” She said sweetly and Horatio closed the door after him.   
“I had to check, I needed to know that you were okay.” Ryan said softly, looking into her eyes.   
“We’re okay” Zoë said softly, looking up at Horatio and he gave her a nod.   
“I’m so sorry.” Ryan said sincerely and they then watched Zoë burst into tears again. She brought her hands up to her face and shook her head. Ryan quickly moved in and wrapped his arms around her, knowing he had just made her cry.   
“I’m sorry.” Ryan whispered gently as he rubbed her back while Horatio placed his hand on her back.   
“If there’s anything I can do for either of you, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Ryan said softly, also addressing Horatio.  
“Thank you.” They both said quietly.   
“We’re all here for the both of you and always will be.” Ryan said softly. Zoë pulled from the hug and began to dry her eyes.   
“Thank you.” She said sincerely, looking up at Ryan.   
“I’m so lucky to have the both of you.” She said as she dried her eyes. Ryan gave her a small smile as Horatio rubbed her shoulder a little.   
Ryan’s phone began to ring and he quickly answered and then hung up.   
“I’m really sorry, but I need to get off.” Ryan said softly.   
“Thank you for coming over.” She said softly and then gave him another small hug.   
“Thank you.” Horatio said softly as he gave Ryan’s hand a shake. Ryan promptly left and Horatio closed the door after him. Horatio turned around to lay soft eyes on Zoë.   
“Would you like dinner?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“I’m not hungry, but you can go ahead, thank you.” She said sweetly.   
“You need to eat sweetheart.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’m not hungry.” She repeated as she walked back through to the living room. Horatio understood, he also wasn’t hungry, but he just wanted her to eat something.   
They sat on the sofa for a little while when Zoë got up. “I’m going for a shower.” She said softly as she glanced down at him and he gave her a nod. She walked upstairs and got in the shower while Horatio put some washing on and had a shower himself.   
They both climbed into bed and flicked the TV on. They knew that there hadn’t been much communication between each other, but didn’t know what to talk about.   
Zoë moved closer to Horatio, sensing his need to be closer to her and he placed his arms around her, relaxing a little more. They sat there a little longer, just listening to the TV. Horatio felt her relax as her breath steadied out. He knew she’d fallen asleep and was happy, he knew she’d had minimal sleep over the past couple of nights.  
‘She’s finally getting some sleep.’ He thought to himself. He dropped his head to hers and took her scent in. He watched the news for a while and was then disturbed when Zoë began to stir and move. She moved a little and placed her hand down across his legs as she moved in closer towards him. Horatio smiled to himself a little as he felt her closer to him. It was all he needed to feel at least human. Another half an hour passed and Zoë began to wake as she rubbed her back, feeling slightly achy.   
“Can we lay down please?” She questioned softly and tiredly.   
“Of course beautiful” Horatio said softly and then laid down with her as she placed her arm over his chest and snuggled up close to him, nuzzling at his shoulder.   
“I love you.” Horatio said softly as he very gently ran his fingers over her back, lifting her t-shirt slightly.   
“I love you too.” She replied as she lifted her head and looked up at Horatio. She placed a light, delicate kiss on his lips and he delicately kissed her back. She snuggled back down into his arms and fell asleep. ‘She actually kissed me, this is progress.’ Horatio thought to himself as he watched her sleep.  
“I love you.” Horatio whispered as he kissed the top of her head and slowly drifted off himself. Zoë woke at 3am in the morning on her side of the bed, she’d obviously moved during the night and then got up. She walked downstairs and poured herself a glass of water. She leant on the counter, wanting to forget the images from her bad dream and took a deep breath. She then heard Horatio walk downstairs.   
“Everything okay beautiful?” He questioned softly.  
“Yeah, I just wanted some water.” She said sweetly as she looked up at him. Horatio also poured himself a glass. He saw her stomach muscles tense as a cramp hit her but she tried to hide it as she turned around and poured the rest of the water away and placed the glass in the dishwasher.   
“How’s your stomach?” Horatio questioned, knowing she was in pain.   
“It’s alright.” She said as she turned back around with a small forced smile.  
“Have some painkillers sweetheart.” Horatio said softly.   
“I don’t need them.” She said as she began to walk out as Horatio poured the rest of his water away.   
“You do, please take them.” Horatio pleaded with her. She exhaled and picked up the packet from the cupboard where she keeps her tablets. She popped two out of the packet and had them.   
“Thank you.” Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod as she took a deep breath.   
“Bed?” Horatio questioned softly as he turned around from putting the glass in the dishwasher and she nodded at him and walked upstairs with him following after he turned the lights off.   
Zoë stopped in the middle of the room and Horatio quickly walked around her and saw the vacant expression on her face. He placed his hands either side of her face and stroked her cheeks. A minute passed and she still hadn’t come around.  
“Zoë?” Horatio questioned as he moved her head to get a better look at her eyes.   
“Zoë, sweetheart? Can you hear me?” Horatio questioned but didn’t get a response from her. Another minute passed and Horatio tried to get her to respond to him or move her to get her into bed but she wouldn’t respond at all. 20 seconds later she blinked and Horatio let out a long breath.  
“Come on sweetheart, let’s get into bed.” Horatio said softly and she didn’t say anything, she just looked down at her hands. Horatio studied her behaviour and watched her gasp as she looked at her hands and then heard her beginning to whimper as she looked at her stomach. She stepped back and began to wipe her top with her hands as she became increasingly more distressed.   
“Zoë, calm down for me sweetheart, what’s the problem?” Horatio asked and she began to shake her head as she pulled at her top.  
“Blood” she cried as she continued to back off, wiping at her top, then her chest. Horatio instantly knew what the problem was and watched her stop when she wouldn’t back off anymore as the chest of draws prevented her from walking.  
“Okay beautiful, we’re going to go into the bathroom.” Horatio said softly as he slowly approached her and she looked up at him as she began to really panic.   
“Take a deep breath for me please, Zoë.” Horatio said very softly as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Once he was happy that she wasn’t going to flip when he touched her he moved closer and placed his arm around her lower back and guided her into the bathroom and flicked the light on.  
“I’m going to take your top off, Zoë.” Horatio said softly and she nodded at him with panicked eyes. He got her top off.  
“It’s everywhere! Horatio! The blood is everywhere!” She cried as she shook her head and he filled the basin with warm water as quickly as he could. ‘This must be a reaction to extreme stress, this happened when she came out of hospital last time.’ He thought to himself.  
“I know sweetheart, it’s all going to be okay though, trust me.” Horatio said softly and she exhaled as he began to stroke her back and then turned the tap off with his other hand.   
“Take a deep breath, Zoë.” Horatio said softly and she did as he asked as he took hold of her hands and lowered them into the sink as he stood behind her. He began to rub her hands in the water, but she was still just as distressed. He placed his chin on her shoulder.  
“Take another deep breath, Zoë. Keep taking deep breaths, you’re doing really well sweetheart.” Horatio said softly. She nodded and took a deep breath as she looked down at their hands.  
“Are your hands clean?” He questioned softly and she nodded again.  
“Okay sweetheart, is there blood on your stomach?” Horatio questioned and she nodded again.  
“And my chest” she cried.  
“Okay, try and stay calm for me, beautiful.” Horatio said softly as he pulled a wash cloth from the side and placed it in the water after he let her hands go. He placed his arm around her and pulled her up straight, gently, then began to wipe her stomach, being careful not to venture near the stitches and bandages.   
“You’re doing really well, Zoë.” Horatio said softly and she continued to take deep breaths. He moved up to her chest when her eyes moved up as he watched her reactions in the mirror. He pulled her hair over her back and then began to lightly dab at her neck. He swiped at her chest one last time and then placed the wash cloth on the side as he pulled her hands out of the basin.  
“Well done sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he backed off and picked up a hand towel and dried his hands then dried each of hers. He then dried her stomach carefully and then her chest and neck.   
“Come on sweetheart” Horatio said softly as he took her hand and took her through into the bedroom and pulled a t-shirt from the draw for her. He turned around just as he saw her legs collapse from under her. He ran over to her as he saw her body fall to the floor.  
“Zoë? Zoë, can you hear me?” Horatio called but didn’t get a response as he took her pulse. He pulled her into the recovery position and kneeled on the floor beside her as he ran his hand through her hair. She let out a small moan about 5 seconds later and Horatio bent over.  
“Are you with me sweetheart?” Horatio questioned and she nodded as she opened her eyes.  
“Okay beautiful. I’m going to get you into bed, okay?” Horatio asked and she exhaled and then moaned as she moved one of her hands to her stomach.   
“It’ll feel better soon sweetheart, you’ve had painkillers now.” He said softly and she moaned again as she lifted her head and then sat up as she rubbed her face. Horatio delicately rubbed her back and then picked up her t-shirt from his knee.  
“Put this on, sweetheart.” Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. He helped her get it on then helped her to stand and walked her over to the bed and got her in. He climbed in after her and turned onto his side.  
Horatio fell asleep quite quickly while Zoë laid there, awake. She slowly fell asleep, but was woken 30 minutes later by a vicious nightmare. Horatio woke that morning and looked over to Zoë who was laying there with her arm over her eyes, blocking the light out as she raised her knees. He knew she wasn’t asleep and that she probably didn’t get any sleep after waking up at 3.   
“Morning beautiful” Horatio said softly as he rolled over onto his side to face her.   
“Morning” she said softly as she lifted her arm from her eyes, knowing he was awake now and looking over to him tiredly.   
“How’s your stomach?” Horatio questioned softly. ‘She probably doesn’t even remember half of last night’ he thought to himself.  
“It’s alright.” Zoë said looking over to him and then looked back up at the ceiling.   
“You go right ahead and have a shower; I just want to rest a little longer.” She said softly as she looked back over to him. He gave her a small nod and then got out of bed, he walked into the en-suite then closed the door too. He quickly came back out holding a packet of tablets.   
“Sweetheart, you haven’t been taking your medication, have you?” Horatio questioned softly as he walked over to her side. She just looked away from him, knowing he was going to lecture her about it.   
“You need to take your tablets, otherwise your asthma will worsen, you know that.” Horatio said softly.   
“I forgot.” She said looking back at him, he sat back on the bed.   
“Sweetheart, you need to take them.” Horatio said very delicately, he watched her take a deep breath.   
“Have you been taking your inhaler?” He questioned, realising that he’d not seen her take it, morning or night. She kicked the duvet off and got up and walked out of the bedroom and closed the main bathroom door with a bit too much force. Horatio exhaled and looked down, knowing he had stressed her out.   
‘You know she’s already stressed, you pushed her too far. But it does need to be said.’ Horatio thought to himself as he picked up her purple inhaler and checked to see how many puffs were left. He exhaled knowing that she hadn’t been taking it. ‘Why would she not take them? She knows that she needs to take them.’ Horatio thought to himself. He placed the inhaler back down and got up and walked into the en-suite to put the tablets back. ‘I have to go and step in it, don’t I? I have no idea what’s going through her head or what she’s going through, mentally and physically.’ Horatio thought to himself as he leant on the sink.   
He felt bad for stressing her out more and walked out of the en-suite and down the hall to the bathroom and knocked.   
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to stress you out.” Horatio said softly, leaning against the door.   
“Zoë?” He questioned when he didn’t hear her reply or hear the shower going.   
“Zoë?” He questioned as he opened the door and saw her lying on the floor on her back, unconscious.   
“Zoë!” Can you hear me?” Horatio asked as he ran over to her and knelt down, immediately locating her pulse. It was fast and weak, he was happy that she hadn’t arrested as that was what he had initially thought.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he very gently rolled her over into the recovery position on her left side. He quickly got up and pulled the towel from the rack and placed it over her as she had no top on and felt slightly cold and clammy.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he ran his hand through her hair.   
She began to come around and started to move a little.   
“It’s okay Zoë, you’ve just passed out, you’re okay. Just try and stay calm for me please.” Horatio said loudly and clearly.   
“It’s okay beautiful.” Horatio assured her as he bent down and made eye contact with her.   
He very gently rubbed her shoulder a little and after a couple of minutes she sat up with the help of Horatio. He supported her as she sat.  
“I’m sorry.” She said looking exhausted.   
“You don’t need to be sorry. Have you hurt yourself anywhere?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“No.” She said looking over to him.   
“Okay sweetheart, I think it’s bed rest for you today.” Horatio said softly and she nodded, feeling exhausted.   
“Do you think you can stand?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Yes” she replied and Horatio gently helped her up and placed his hand around her waist and lower back as they walked through into the bedroom. Horatio sat her on the bed and then got a new t-shirt for her. He walked back over to her and handed her the t-shirt and she quickly put it on.   
She laid back in the bed, feeling utterly exhausted as Horatio pulled the duvet up.   
“I’ll be right back up with a glass of water, okay?” Horatio said softly as he looked back at her.   
“Thank you.” She said softly as he quickly exited. He came back up with a glass of water and Zoë took it from him and had a few sips.  
“Thank you Horatio.” She said softly as he placed it on the side.   
“I’m going to give either Alexx or Nathan a call, you need to be looked at.” Horatio said softly.  
“No, I’m fine.” She argued.  
“No you’re not, you’ve passed out twice since last night.” Horatio said softly.  
“No I haven’t. That was once.” She scowled.  
“You passed out when you got up last night too. Just let one of them look you over, please.” Horatio begged.  
“No, I’m fine.” She said a little softer as she blinked. Horatio exhaled and nodded as he placed his hand on her arm.  
‘Should I get her to have her inhaler now? Will it stress her out more?’ Horatio questioned ‘I can’t risk her having an attack’ Horatio thought to himself as he sat on the edge of her bed.   
“Sweetheart, can you please take your inhaler for me?” Horatio questioned softly she looked up at him and exhaled and slowly nodded as she reached over and took her purple inhaler.   
“Thank you.” He said softly.   
“I’m going to be downstairs okay? Shout for me if you want anything.” Horatio said softly as he stood up. Zoë nodded at him tiredly and he quickly left. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, and she rested, but unable to sleep.   
Horatio walked into the study and logged onto the computer to see what was going on at the lab. Everything looked to be in order and Eric was doing a good job of acting head while Horatio took some time off.   
He went into the living room and found himself having a small nap on the sofa while the TV was on.   
Zoë came down a few hours later having had a small amount of rest and sat on the sofa next to Horatio, not waking him. He woke 5 minutes later and lifted his head and looked over at Zoë as she looked back around at him.   
“Sorry for waking you.” She said softly.  
“You didn’t wake me beautiful.” Horatio said softly, seeing her exhausted and drained face. She reached over and brushed his fringe to the side as she leant against him, placing her hand against his chest.   
“How are you feeling now?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Alright.” She said sharply.  
They relaxed together for the rest of the day before going to bed around 9pm. Horatio had noticed that throughout the day, Zoë had become increasingly distant but didn’t understand why. Horatio looked over to her as she placed her arm over her eyes and turned her head away from him, staying separate in the bed. He knew that her mood was very temperamental. He knew that there was the potential that she could be distant at times then be close the next minute. He looked back up at the ceiling.   
‘Was it something I said?’ Horatio questioned, thinking he’d pushed her away. ‘I wish I knew what she was thinking. Just how much more can she take? How much more can I take?’ Horatio thought to himself.   
‘Why would they do this? I didn’t think even he was this inhumane. Why couldn’t they just hurt me? Why couldn’t they just kill me? When is he going to stop? Is he ever going to stop? I have to catch him, I have to. I have to get back to work, I can’t sit back and do nothing anymore, I have to get him. I’ll go back Monday if Zoë’s okay with it. If she isn’t, I’ll work from home. I have to.’ He thought to himself. He thought himself into sleep and woke the next morning as Zoë got up and walked into the en-suite. She had a shower and then walked out in her towel and headed for the door.   
“Everything okay beautiful?” Horatio questioned as he picked up a towel.  
“Yeah, I just need to get some new dressings.” She said softly as she turned around to look at him.  
“I’ll get them for you.” Horatio said softly and quickly passed her to go downstairs. He quickly came back up and handed them to her in the bathroom.   
“Do you want a hand?” He questioned.   
“I think I can manage it, thank you though.” She said softly and he gave her a nod and walked out, closing the door too. She redressed the wound after thoroughly cleaning it and then got changed.   
She walked out as Horatio walked in, in a pair of joggers and t-shirt himself.   
“Do you want anything to eat?” Horatio questioned as he threw the towel in the washing bin.   
“No thank you.” She said sweetly as she tied her hair up.   
“You have to eat sweetheart, or you’re not going to heal.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’m not hungry.” She said and then walked out, he exhaled and shook his head, knowing that he pushed her again, but he couldn’t help but be concerned.   
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m just a little worried about you.” Horatio said as he quickly walked down after her.   
“If you’re that concerned then why haven’t you eaten either?” She questioned as she walked through to the living room. Horatio didn’t know how to answer her, she’d caught him.   
‘I can’t believe he’s still here, why? Surely he would have walked out already, I killed his baby.’ She thought to herself as she sat down. Horatio sat next to her, unsure of what else to say.   
“I’m going to go back to work tomorrow, sweetheart, is that okay with you?” Horatio questioned.   
“Of course” she said softly as she looked down at the coffee table.   
“You can take as much time off as you’d like.” He said lightly, looking over at her and she nodded.   
“I don’t have to go in if you don’t want me too.” Horatio said softly.   
“No, it’s okay. If you want to go back to work, I’m okay with that.” She said briefly looking up at him.  
‘He can’t be around me, that’s why. I don’t blame him.’ She thought to herself as she looked back to the coffee table and picked up the remote.   
“I’ll come to work tomorrow morning so we can tell the rest of the staff, otherwise they’re going to know something isn’t right.” Zoë said softly, looking up to him.  
“Certainly, but only if you’re feeling up to it?” Horatio asked and she nodded.   
Zoë got up but quickly sat back down again when she felt the room spinning and her vision going slightly.   
“Are you okay sweetheart?” Horatio questioned, placing his hand over hers.   
“Yeah, I just got up too quickly.” Zoë said softly. She took a deep breath and then got back up and turned to Horatio.   
“I’m going to the supermarket, you’re welcome to come.” She said softly and Horatio nodded at her as he got up.   
“I need to get a new phone anyway.” Horatio said softly as they walked out.  
“I’ll drive sweetheart.” Horatio said softly and she gave him a small nod and walked around to the passenger door.  
They got Horatio a new phone from the phone shop and some essentials from the supermarket. They quickly returned home when Zoë began to get stomach cramps again, Horatio carried the shopping in after insisting that Zoë go straight in and take some painkillers.   
Horatio sat on the sofa with Zoë while he sorted out his new phone. She flicked the TV on before getting up and walking into the kitchen to pick up a packet of crisps. She came back in and sat down, ate the crisps and then relaxed a little. Sometime later, Horatio offered to make dinner again but Zoë said she wasn’t hungry.   
“I’m going to get an early night, I’m exhausted.” Zoë said softly as she got up and glanced back at Horatio.   
“I think I’ll join you, I could do with another early night.” Horatio said as he walked up the stairs behind Zoë after turning off everything downstairs.   
They got into bed and relaxed a little more, Zoë was quite distant with Horatio again and he was certain it was something he’d done but didn’t want to bring anything up with her. Zoe finally got some sleep after her brain required it as she could no longer live on such little sleep. She was woken early that morning as she began to cough violently. Horatio woke up and looked over to her.  
“Are you okay sweetheart?” Horatio questioned and she nodded as she rolled onto her side and tried to ignore it. He could hear her wheezing and sat up.  
“Zoë, you need your inhaler.” Horatio said softly as he flicked the lamp on.  
“No I don’t, it’s just a cough.” She said dismissing his words.  
“I can hear you wheezing.” Horatio replied as he looked down at her and she didn’t reply.  
“I need you to take your inhaler, please.” Horatio asked softly, seeing the muscles in her neck beginning to work to help her breathe.   
‘You don’t need that shit you worthless child. It only makes you weaker and pathetic. Grow up.’ She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath as she pushed the voice to the back of her head.   
“Sweetheart, I need you to take your inhaler, please.” Horatio pleaded, trying to get through to her.   
‘Don’t listen to him, he hates you, he’s trying to make you weak, don’t take that shit. You’re a poor excuse for a human being, you killed your child.’ She tried to push the voice away. She kicked the duvet off and sat up, she got up and began to walk out but was stopped as her head began to spin, partially from the lack of oxygen and partially from getting up too quickly.  
“Zoë, just take it, please.” Horatio said as he quickly got out of bed and picked up her blue inhaler and walked over to her as she held onto the draws to keep herself steady.  
“Take it, please Zoë.” He pleaded, seeing her really struggling for air. She gave in and took it from his hand, unable to fight anymore and leant over as Horatio placed his hand on her back.  
“Thank you Zoë.” He said softly as he rubbed her back, watching her take it again. He immediately heard the difference and she stood up, not exchanging any looks with Horatio.  
“Come on sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he urged her back to bed. She reluctantly gave in and sat on the bed as Horatio walked around to the other side. She threw the inhaler onto the bedside draws and laid down. She pulled the duvet up and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Thank you.” She said very quietly as Horatio laid down himself. He looked over to her and knew then that she had been fighting a battle in her head about the inhaler.   
“It’s okay sweetheart, just try and get some rest.” Horatio said softly as he scooted over to her a little, wanting to be a little closer even though he didn’t touch her. He fell asleep reluctantly as his brain needed the sleep while Zoë lay there, awake. She slowly fell asleep an hour later, but she didn’t fall into a deep sleep and had bad dreams again.

They both woke and had their showers before changing and heading off to work. Horatio had called everyone into one of the labs and stood by Zoë behind one of the desks.   
“Thanks for coming everyone.” Horatio said as he briefly looked around, seeing everyone standing there as Ryan walked around the table and placed his hand on Zoë’s shoulder.   
“I just thought I’d let you know that I’m going to be taking some time off, and we wanted to tell you in person why so there’s no rumours or gossip going around.” They all looked intensely at both Horatio and Zoë. No-one had seen that Zoë no longer had the baby bump as she was stood behind the desk. She looked up at Horatio, unable to say it herself as she took hold of his hand.   
“Zoë and I have lost the baby, she passed away last Wednesday.” Horatio said as he glanced down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. They remained speechless, just looking from Horatio to Zoë. Zoë briefly turned around to wipe a tear that was about to fall and then turned back to face everyone as their brains all caught up with the situation.   
“I’m so sorry.” Horatio and Zoe heard many times and they both gave them nods. They slowly cleared out after giving Horatio and Zoë their condolences. Zoë took a deep breath and both Horatio and Ryan turned to her and placed their hands on her back.   
“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Zoë said as she took another breath, fighting her emotions.   
“Shall we get you home?” Horatio questioned and she nodded at him, looking into his light blue eyes. Horatio gave her a nod back and she looked round to Ryan.   
“Thank you Ryan.” She said as she gently wrapped her arms around his waist.   
“Give me a call if you need anything.” Ryan said softly into her ear. She nodded as she pulled from the hug and gave him a small smile.   
“Thank you.” She said quietly and she then walked out with Horatio. He drove her home and then drove back to work after dropping Zoë off and making sure she was okay for him to leave her. She assured him and then let herself in as Horatio pulled off the drive.   
She picked up the mail and walked through to the kitchen, she opened everything and got to the last envelope that seemed pretty thick. She opened it and began reading it, she soon realised it was the documents that Nathan had sent through about Maya. She sat at the counter and read though the letter, tears began falling from her eyes again. 

Horatio got back from work around 6pm, he saw the bin outside full of clothes, he took a quick look and realised that they were all of Zoë’s larger clothes. He quickly entered and walked through to the kitchen after placing his keys and gun down. He looked around downstairs and then went upstairs, thinking she was taking a nap but he couldn’t find her. He tried ringing her but her phone was on the bedside table. He quickly made his way downstairs and walked around to the documents on the island counter and picked them up. He read them and placed them down on the counter, looking up at the clock on the wall.  
‘Oh no, this isn’t good.’ Horatio immediately thought to himself and then began to walk out but something caught his eye in the bin. He reached in and pulled out an empty bottle of vodka, he turned around and realised that the distinct smell he was getting from all over the kitchen was vodka. Horatio’s eyes widened as he ran upstairs and over to his bedside draw. He opened it, hoping to see the gun but didn’t see it in there. He checked the draw below but it was not there too.   
“Zoë!” Horatio shouted in a blind panic as he ran downstairs and out of the back door, hoping to see Zoë out on the beach. But he couldn’t see her. He quickly began to rush up the beach, hoping that she had walked a little way up. Horatio saw a woman sitting down by the lifeguard post, but wasn’t sure if it was Zoë but he continued to approach briskly. He eventually determined that it was in fact Zoë. She was sitting cross legged, leaning back against one of the legs and head back with her sunglasses on.   
“Zoë sweetheart, are you okay?” Horatio questioned immediately as he crouched down and placed his hand on her shoulder as she lifted her head and looked round to him.  
“Yeah” she said as she leant back again, looking up at the sky.  
“Zoë, where’s your gun?” Horatio questioned frantically. Zoë just took a deep breath and looked back down at the sea.   
“How much have you had to drink?” Horatio questioned when she didn’t answer him.   
“Zoë, how much have you had to drink?” Horatio repeated, just hoping she didn’t have the whole bottle, he was sure it’d kill her.  
“Not much, I couldn’t. I poured most of it down the drain.” She said as she looked round to him. He watched a few tears roll down her cheeks and she wiped them before looking back out to sea.   
“Zoë, I can smell vodka on you.” Horatio said, suspecting she had more than she was letting on.   
“Yeah, that’s because I spilt some on the floor, then slipped on it.” She said as she looked round to him with more tears falling. Horatio knew she was telling the truth.   
“Did you hurt yourself?” Horatio questioned.   
“No.” She said almost immediately.   
“I’m pathetic, I couldn’t even get drunk, I can’t do anything right.” She murmured as she watched the waves roll in.   
“You’re not pathetic, you’re nothing of the sort. I’m glad you didn’t get drunk.” Horatio said softly, although he still had his suspicions that she was a little more drunk than she was letting on.   
“Zoë, give me the gun, I know you have it.” Horatio said firmly, looking at her.   
“No.” She simply said.   
“Zoë, I need you to give me the gun.” Horatio asked softly, realising he wouldn’t get anywhere if he was stern with her.   
“I can’t do this Horatio.” She said looking over to him.   
“You can do this, and I’m here every step of the way with you.” Horatio said softly, cupping her face with is left hand. He looked down and saw a black cardigan between her legs and suspected that the gun was in the cardigan. He reached down and went for the cardigan, only for Zoë to stop him by grabbing his wrist.   
“I need the gun Zoë.” Horatio said softly, looking into her eyes.   
“I’ll give you the gun if you promise me one thing.” Zoë said softly, looking at him intensely.   
“What is it?” Horatio asked cautiously.   
“If you promise you’ll shoot me?” She questioned as more tears fell from her eyes.   
“I’m not going to do or say such a thing Zoë.” Horatio said horrified she’d ask such a thing.   
“Then you’re not getting the gun.” Zoë said back to him and then looked out to sea.   
“Zoë, you’re a danger to yourself and others, I’ll have to arrest you if you don’t give me the gun. You’re drunk Zoe.” Horatio said, with a mixture of sternness and comfort.   
“Go ahead and arrest me then, but I’m not a danger to others.” She said looking back round to him. Horatio exhaled, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to arrest her.  
“And I’m not drunk either, I had a few sips earlier, it’s worked its way out of my system.” She said as she looked back out to sea.   
“We need to get you some help sweetheart, I’m sure Nathan will be more than willing to help.” Horatio said softly.   
“No.” She said as she reached down and picked the gun up.   
“Don’t waste your breath on me Horatio, I know you hate me, you have a right to hate me, I hate myself. I’m a poor excuse for a human being.” She said as she looked down at the gun.   
“I don’t hate you Zoë, I don’t know where you’re getting this from, but I don’t hate you. You shouldn’t hate yourself either, none of this was your fault and your certainly not a poor excuse for a human being, you’re the most compassionate and extraordinary person I’ve ever met. Now put the gun down now, please.” Horatio said softly and watched as she cocked the gun.   
“Zoë put the gun down.” Horatio said as he took a deep breath.   
“Zoë don’t do this, put the gun down please.” Horatio said again, watching her take the safety off.   
“Zoe put the gun down.” Horatio almost ordered as she began to bring it up to her head. He tried making a grab for the gun but she pushed him away.   
“I get to see her Horatio.” She said as she put the gun to her head.   
“Don’t do this, put the gun down Zoë.” Horatio said forcefully as he reached for the gun again, only to be pushed away by Zoë.   
He saw her finger on the trigger and his heart beat wildly as confusion took over his mind, unsure of what he could do.   
“I love you Horatio.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Zoë, please put the gun down, I’m begging you, please put it down.” Horatio pleaded on his knees. “I need you Zoë.” Horatio pleaded and he watched her take a deep breath.   
“Zoë I love you, you have no idea how much I need you. Please put the gun down for me.” He pleaded. She looked round to him and saw how desperate he was and exhaled. She could see the fear and torment in his eyes. ‘I can’t do this to him.’ She thought as she took a deep breath and put the safety back on, she looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He quickly took the gun from her hand and placed it down between his knees as he placed his right hand around the back of her head as he pulled her in to embrace her tightly.   
“Thank you.” Horatio whispered into her ear.   
“I love you Zoë, I love you so much.” He exhaled. ‘Have I been giving her signals to make her reach the conclusion that I hate her? Is that my fault again?’ Horatio questioned himself in his mind.   
‘Surely I haven’t been giving her signals like that?’ He thought to himself.   
“I love you Horatio” she cried as she tightened her arms around him.   
“I’m so sorry, I’m really so sorry. I’m so tired, Horatio.” She cried.   
“It’s okay, just take long deep breaths for me.” Horatio said calmly, calming himself down.   
‘I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life.’ Horatio thought to himself, still feeling his heart beating wildly. She took some deep breaths and calmed herself from hysterics to general sobbing.   
“Do you know that Maya’s papers came through today?” Zoë questioned as she gripped his jacket.   
“Yes, I know sweetheart.” Horatio said softly, feeling the lump in his throat develop.   
“When are we going to have her burial service?” Zoë questioned, sobbing into Horatio’s shoulder.   
“Whenever you want it” Horatio said softly.   
“Can we contact the funeral directors tomorrow?” She sobbed.   
“Of course sweetheart” Horatio said as he rubbed her back. There was silence between them for a few minutes before Horatio broke the silence.   
“Where did you get the alcohol?” Horatio asked softly.   
“The shop” she said softly.   
“Did you drive?” Horatio questioned.   
“Yes” she said as she held him tighter.  
“You could have blacked out and killed yourself Zoë, or other’s for that matter.” Horatio said.   
“I didn’t though.” She argued.   
“I’m going to make an appointment with Nathan for this week.” Horatio said softly.   
“No” she said as she pulled away from Horatio.  
“Zoë, I’m worried about you, you need to see Nathan. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’m not seeing anyone, Horatio.” She said sternly as she dried the tears. Horatio exhaled, knowing he couldn’t force her to talk to anyone.   
“How do I know that something like this isn’t going to happen again?” Horatio questioned, softly.   
“Because I have you” She said looking up at him.   
“I may not be there next time to stop you sweetheart.” Horatio swallowed, knowing that the harsh reality was that she could have easily pulled the trigger.   
“You’re always with me Horatio. I don’t think I could ever to it, I can’t leave you.” She said honestly as she looked down.   
“I think taking the safety off is as far as I could go, why do you think I’ve been out here so long? I’ve tried to make myself pull that trigger but I couldn’t. I couldn’t Horatio. I thought I could finally do it now that you’re here but I couldn’t.” Zoë said looking up at him.   
“I don’t want to chance that though.” Horatio said softly, cupping her face.  
“Horatio, I know I could never leave you. That would make me the most selfish woman in the world if I was to leave you. I wanted to kill myself, I’m not going to lie, but I couldn’t, I can’t, I have you.” She said, really realising what her actions were and what could have happened.   
Horatio exhaled, wanting to believe her, but he was still unsure of her mental state.   
“I love you and I’d never kill myself if you were still around, it would be a different story if I didn’t have you. I’m so sorry Horatio, I’m so sorry.” She said honestly as she looked down at her hands in her lap. “I know I’ve thought about it, but every time I think about it, you stop me.” She said as she swallowed.   
“Can I leave you alone at this point in time, or should I take some time off?” Horatio questioned.   
“You can leave me; I promise you I won’t do something like this again. When I read those documents, something just snapped in my head. I’m so sorry Horatio.” She said sincerely, looking into both of his bright blue eyes.   
“Okay, but if you feel at all low, or alone, I want you to call me immediately, okay?” Horatio questioned.   
“Of course” She said softly.   
“Okay sweetheart, how long have you been out here for?” Horatio questioned, placing his hand on her arm, feeling just how cold she really was.   
“I don’t know.” She said looking up at him, innocently.   
They heard the faint screams of a woman coming from down the beach and they both looked over at a woman standing by the water’s edge, holding a baby screaming out to sea. Horatio immediately stood and they both saw a child being swept out to sea, Horatio looked around for a lifeguard but before he knew it, Zoë had stood up and began running towards the mother.   
“Zoë!” Horatio shouted after her, knowing that she was going for the child when Nathan had told her not to swim or do much exercise. Horatio saw another man, running from the other side of the beach, but he was further away.   
“Zoë!” Horatio shouted as he ran after her after picking up her gun. He watched her run into the sea and dive in when she got deep enough. The other man had slowed down when he saaw Zoë dive into the sea and caught his breath as Horatio continued to run. The mother continued to scream and shout, attracting a small crowd. They saw Zoë frantically swimming out to sea.   
Before Horatio got deep Zoë had a hold of the child, he stood in the water up to his knees, watching Zoë, seeing her drag the child back to land.   
“Ma’am I need you to calm down, we’re police officers, your son is going to be fine.” Horatio said as he glanced back at her. She quietened down as she ran a hand through her hair. Horatio walked in deeper as Zoë began to walk out.  
“I’m okay.” She said as she held the child, he was about 6-7years old.   
“Did you swallow any water sweetie?” She questioned as she slowly made her way out and he shook his head.   
“Do you feel sick?” She questioned and he shook his head again.   
“Thank you, thank you so much.” The mother said as she rushed over to Zoë and Horatio as she carried the child out.   
“Just stand back for a moment, please.” Zoë said softly as she sat the child down on the sand.   
“What are you doing? He’s my son!” The woman became hysterical.   
“I’m checking him over, just calm down for me please.” Zoë said glancing up to her as she took his pulse, watching him breathe, counting his breaths. She quickly checked his pupils and then stood up.   
“Keep an eye on your children, next time you might not be so lucky.” Zoë said as she looked at the mother holding the very young child.   
“What are you insinuating?!” The mother asked, growing agitated.   
“That you left your child unattended in the sea which suggests that you don’t care enough about them.” Zoë grew agitated herself and took a step towards the mother as Horatio stepped over to her and placed his hand on her back.   
“Zoë” Horatio said, wanting to get her away from the situation before it escalated.   
“How dare you!” The mother scoffed.   
“If you cared enough, I wouldn’t have had to drag your son from the sea, it’s dangerous for a child to be swimming alone, especially at this time of the evening with no lifeguard around!” Zoë snapped at her. The mother remained speechless while the crowd stood open mouthed.   
“Zoë, come on.” Horatio said softly, seeing her grow more agitated.   
“Take care of them, and I suggest you put more layers on your baby, he’s cold.” Zoë snapped as Horatio tried to pull her away. The mother swallowed and looked over to her child who was obviously cold.   
“Zoë, come on sweetheart.” Horatio said very quietly as he placed his hand on her arm.   
“If I see this happen again, I will have social services involved.” She snapped one more time before turning and walking away as Horatio placed his hand on her back. They both heard a round of applause from the small crowd, all shocked, but applauding Zoë’s honesty towards the obviously neglectful mother.   
“Are you okay sweetheart?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Yes, I’m sorry for that outburst Horatio, but someone had to tell her.” Zoë said glancing up at him as she placed her sunglasses back on.   
“I agree, but perhaps you could have said it a little more delicately.” Horatio said softly.   
“That was delicate.” She said looking up at him. Horatio took a deep breath and let it slide.   
Horatio noticed she had begun to slow down, eventually halting as her head fell forwards.   
“Zoë? Zoë sweetheart?” Horatio questioned as he lifted her head and very gently stroked her cheeks. She came back around quite quickly and looked into his eyes, realising again that she had blacked out.   
“Sorry Horatio.” She said softly as she took a deep breath.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio said as he dropped his hands from her face and they carried on walking slightly as Horatio took his jacket off and put it around her, seeing her beginning to shiver.   
“Thank you Horatio.” She said softly. He gave her a small smile as she linked arms with him. She began to slow again as she felt her chest tighten from the cold water but she tried to hide it. Horatio had already noticed though, he picked up on her breathing and how it had changed.  
“There’s no point trying to hide it from me Zoë.” Horatio said as he stopped her and reached into his jacket that she was wearing and pulled her inhaler out. She looked up at him and then looked away as he held the inhaler out towards her. She looked down at the sand.  
“Just take the inhaler please, you don’t want to end up in hospital do you?” Horatio questioned and she exhaled, followed by a loud wheeze. She took the inhaler from his hand and she took two puffs and waited for it to work.   
“Thank you beautiful.” Horatio said softly and then carried on walking as she walked off, putting the inhaler in one of his pockets.   
They got in and both immediately went for a shower. Horatio put on a load of washing as Zoë went into the kitchen to make them both a tea and coffee. Horatio walked back into the kitchen and caught her looking over the documents again.   
“We’ll sort them out tomorrow sweetheart.” Horatio said as he picked them up from the counter and placed them in one of the draws and she silently nodded at him as she turned around and poured the water.   
“Thank you.” Horatio said softly as she handed him the mug and they both walked through to the living room. He knew she was being quite distant again as she didn’t make any contact with him at all, but he could see her relaxing slightly as she rested back on the sofa.   
Before long, the clock struck 11pm and they both went upstairs and climbed into bed. Horatio didn’t expect her to be close to him and didn’t want to push her, so didn’t say anything when she laid separately on the other side of the bed. Horatio fell asleep rather quickly while Zoë lay there awake.   
‘I’m so, so tired, why can I not sleep?’ She questioned herself. She finally fell asleep and hour and a half later, but didn’t sleep very well, she quite often looked over to Horatio as he slept relatively peacefully and exhaled, getting up a few times for a glass of water. Before long, her alarm clock was going off and she slammed the button down, not wanting to get up.   
“Morning beautiful” Horatio said softly.   
“Morning” she said back weakly. Horatio could tell just by hearing her voice that she hadn’t slept much. She looked over to him and he saw the exhaustion on her face.   
“Bad night?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Something like that.” She replied softly as she glanced over to him, her eyes stinging from the lack of sleep.   
“Stay in bed today and rest.” Horatio said softly as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed as he rubbed his face, missing their morning kisses, the morning comfort he’d get off her.   
“Do you want anything to eat or to drink?” Horatio questioned as he looked back at her.   
“No thank you, I’ve had plenty of water throughout the night.” She said sweetly.   
“Okay sweetheart, I’m going for a shower, shout if you need anything.” He said softly. She gave him a small nod as she rolled over onto her side as he walked into the bathroom. She laid there trying to get some form of sleep or at least completely relax and rest her weak body. She heard Horatio come out of the bathroom and walk into the closet to pick out his suit and shirt. He quickly changed. He walked back into the bedroom, doing up his buttons.   
“Are you going to be alright today sweetheart?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Yeah, I think I’m just going to have a relaxing day.” She said softly as she rolled onto her back and looked up at him sweetly.   
“Okay beautiful, just remember to call me if you need me.” Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod.   
“If I get time, I’m going to ring the funeral directors, okay?” Horatio said softly. She nodded at him and took a deep breath.  
“Is there a specific date you’d like to arrange this for?” Horatio questioned softly as he walked around to her side of the bed.   
“As soon as possible” She said looking up at him. Horatio gave her a nod and then bent down and gently kissed her on her forehead and she gave him a small smile.   
“I’ll see you later sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he stood back up.   
“See you later.” Zoë said and he backed off, closing the door too as he left.   
Horatio got to work while Zoë relaxed a little in the bed and finally got up after deciding that she wanted a shower. She relaxed herself all day, mainly reading books to keep her mind off things. She then heard Horatio enter and she looked around as he looked over at her sweetly and walked into the living room.   
“How’s your day been?” She questioned, looking up at him, placing the book down over her crossed legs.   
“Not particularly exciting, but not bad.” Horatio said softly as he sat next to her.   
“How about yours?” he questioned, placing his hand on her thigh.   
“Not particularly exciting, but not bad. I’ve just rested all day.” She said with a small smile and a smile appeared across Horatio’s face as he gently rubbed her thigh.   
“I phoned the funeral directors today and I’ve arranged to have the burial for this Thursday, it can be changed if you want though.” Horatio said softly.  
“That’s fine, thank you Horatio.” She said softly, looking up at him. “Have you told the others?” She asked.   
“Not yet, I wanted to confirm it with you before I said anything.” Horatio said softly. She nodded and gave him a small smile.   
“Thank you.” She said softly.   
“I’ll inform them tomorrow, if you’d like? Just the 3 of them?” Horatio questioned and she nodded at him, holding her emotions back again.   
“Okay sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he swallowed, getting rid of the lump in his throat.   
“Have you eaten today?” He asked, changing the subject, but also genuinely concerned. She shook her head as she looked down at the book in her lap.   
“Zoë, you need to eat sweetheart, you’re exhausted.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’ve not seen you eat either.” She argued, looking up at him.   
“My body doesn’t have to heal beautiful, and I’ve managed to sleep.” Horatio said softly. She exhaled, and looked back down.   
“How about some toast? For me?” Horatio asked softly. “I’m having some too.” He said softly and she looked up at him and nodded slowly.   
“Thank you sweetheart” He said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He came in with two glasses of orange juice and placed them on the coffee table, then came back with two plates.  
“Thank you Horatio.” She said softly as he handed her the plate as she put the book on the coffee table. He gave her a small smile as he sat next to her, they ate the toast, Zoë ate one slice, leaving the other.   
“Well done sweetheart” Horatio said, also leaving the majority of the second slice.  
“How’s your wrist?” She questioned softly as she placed her plate on the coffee table.   
“It’s good, doesn’t hurt at all.” Horatio said softly. Zoë gave him a small smile and nod, then picked up the glass of water and had a few sips.   
They sat back and relaxed a little before both decided to have a shower and have another early night. Zoë stopped in the middle of the room again just as she was walking around the bed. Horatio glanced round to her and then stopped himself, having seen her freeze. He saw her looking intensely at the walk-in wardrobe and glanced around himself to see what she was looking at, but he didn’t see anything. He looked back around to her and slowly walked over to her.   
“Zoë, is everything okay?” He asked smoothly as he cautiously approached her. She just continued to look at the wardrobe.   
“Zoë? What’s wrong?” Horatio questioned as he stopped in front of her. He could see the concentration in her eyes.   
“Zoë?” Horatio questioned again as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. Just as he made contact with her, she seemed to snap out of it and looked startled.   
“Is everything okay?” Horatio asked softly and she nodded at him as she looked up into his eyes.   
“Sorry” she said quietly as she looked down and bit her lip.   
“Let’s get into bed, beautiful.” Horatio said softly and she nodded. He rubbed her arm before they both turned and walked around the bed to get in.   
Zoë laid a little closer to him, but still didn’t make contact with him. They both laid awake for a little while, listening to the TV. Horatio fell asleep after sometime while Zoë still lay there awake. She rolled over onto her side to face him when he started to fidget and moan in his sleep. She reached over and very delicately played with his hair. Horatio’s body jolted as he suddenly woke up, eyes wide and breathing heavily.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Zoë questioned softly, seeing his distress.   
“Yeah, I’m good.” Horatio said softly as he looked over to her as he slowed his breathing down.   
“Sure?” Zoë questioned as she continued to play with his hair delicately.   
“I’m sure, thank you.” Horatio said softly and he quickly rubbed his face with his right hand. Zoë moved closer and laid next to him as she placed her hand on his chest as she rested her head on his pillow. He immediately calmed down as he placed his arm around her and moved a little closer to her.   
“Thank you” he whispered as he closed his eyes, thankful for her comfort. She replied non-verbally by rubbing his chest a little as she steadily exhaled.   
She quickly fell asleep and he turned his head and delicately kissed her forehead, happy to see her getting some rest. He fell back to sleep turning his head towards hers, feeling her gentle breath brush against his cheek.   
They woke the next morning, still in each other’s arms. A smile appeared across Horatio’s face as he woke with her so close with him.   
“Morning beautiful” he said softly.   
“Morning” she said softly as she moved her head and looked up into his eyes.   
“Finally get some sleep?” He questioned and she gave him a nod with a small smile. “You?” She questioned.  
“I did, thank you.” Horatio said softly as he moved slightly into a more comfortable position. She hissed in pain and withdrew from his hold as she rolled onto her back and placed her hands over her stomach.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart; I didn’t mean to hurt you. What did I do?” Horatio asked frantically as he sat up.  
“It’s okay, not to worry.” Zoë said softly as he looked up at his worried expression.   
“What did I do sweetheart?” Horatio questioned, slightly confused.   
“The wound is just healing and it stung a little when you moved, it’s only because it’s healing and it’s at that pinching stage. I’m okay, really.” She said reassuring him.   
“Okay sweetheart, as long as you’re okay.” He said softly.   
“Yeah, thank you.” She said softly as she took a deep breath.   
“How are you healing?” Horatio questioned.   
“Well, the stitches will probably be dissolving soon.” Zoë said softly as she looked over to him.   
“Good.” Horatio said softly.   
“Just another scar to add to the collection though” she sighed. “I’ll have laser treatment on it though; hopefully it won’t be too obvious.” She said looking over to him. Horatio gave her a small smile and nodded his head, knowing that she didn’t want any reminders of what went on and that laser treatment was the way forward.   
“I’m going to grab a shower, shout if you want anything.” Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. He got up and walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower before changing.   
“Another relaxing day?” Horatio questioned softly and she nodded at him.  
“Good, ring me if you need me.” Horatio said softly as he walked around to her side again.   
“Will do, thank you” Zoë said softly as she looked up at him. He bent down and delicately kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a small smile and he walked out and went straight off to work.   
Zoë flicked the TV on and listened to it as she laid back and relaxed. She closed her eyes and listened to the news. Before she knew it a few hours had passed when she heard Horatio’s voice on the TV, dismissing any questions.   
She looked up at the TV and saw Horatio, walking away from the cameras with a man in cuffs walking in front of him.   
‘Another one put away.’ Zoë thought to herself. She studied the suspect and her eyes widened and she gasped in shock when the man turned around to look back at the cameras.


	10. Chapter 10

She jumped out of bed and headed for the shower and quickly changed into a suit and did her hair. She then headed out and picked up her bag and keys.   
She walked into the lab and knocked on Horatio’s door and he invited her in. She walked in and closed the door quickly.  
“Zoë? Is everything okay?” Horatio questioned, startled.   
“Yes, why has Ryan been arrested? I saw it plastered all over the news!” She said fiercely.   
“Zoë, take a deep breath for me.” Horatio said seeing her extremely agitated. She exhaled and sat in one of the seats, once she had calmed down Horatio leant forwards on his desk.   
“Some stolen evidence was found at Mr Wolfe’s house, hidden.” Horatio said calmly.  
“What evidence?” Zoë questioned as she leant forward, absolutely horrified and confused.   
“Thousands of pounds worth of diamonds.” Horatio replied as he exhaled.   
“You do know that Ryan didn’t do it, don’t you?” She said immediately. Horatio exhaled and looked at her.   
“You can’t be serious, Ryan would never do such a thing Horatio, you know that.” She snapped. Horatio nodded as he exhaled, knowing Ryan wouldn’t have done it.   
“Where are the team? They know he isn’t behind this don’t they?” She questioned. Horatio exhaled again and sat back.   
“We know it’s someone who works here though, at the moment the evidence is pointing towards Ryan. You can’t argue against the evidence, Zoë.” Horatio said softly.   
“I know, but there must be an explanation.” Zoë huffed.   
“I assume IAB are involved?” She questioned.   
“Yes” Horatio said softly.  
“It’s one of them gone the same way as that Stetler guy, he was stealing cars, now one is stealing diamonds.” Zoë said as she sat back. Horatio exhaled, wanting to believe her but the evidence was pointing towards Ryan.   
“I’m working the case.” Zoë said as stood up.  
“That’s not a good idea Zoë, you need some time off.” Horatio said softly, looking up at her.   
“I’m working it.” She said firmly as Horatio stood too.  
“Sweetheart–” Horatio began but was cut off.  
“I’m working this Horatio.” She said as she picked up her bag and then looked at him, waiting for him to give in to her. He exhaled and then nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to win.   
“Thank you.” She said as she walked out with Horatio following closely.   
She saw an IAB officer heading towards the interrogation room where Ryan was being held.   
“Hey, Ken.” Zoë called loudly and forcefully, clearly not happy. Ryan looked out of the room, having heard Zoë’s voice and saw her briskly approaching Ken. Ken was a large man, clearly aged with white hair. He turned around and saw her approaching him with Horatio on her tail.   
“I don’t know what you’re playing at but you better back off Ryan right now.” She growled, standing too close for his own comfort. He saw how agitated she was.   
“Miss Chambers, it’s my understanding that you’re on leave?” He questioned, looking down at her. Horatio gently pulled her away, so she was standing a little further away from him. Ryan watched them, knowing Zoë was having a go at him, not only could he see it, he could kind of hear what she was saying.   
“Not anymore, I’m working this case. You better back the fuck off him or I’ll drag your name down with the case when I find who the real thief is.” She growled angrily.   
“You have nothing on me.” Ken replied with a smirk.   
“You want to bet? I’m sure there’s some things you’re wife would love to hear about…” Zoë snapped loudly. She backed off and turned as Ken swallowed with the smirk disappearing from his face as he looked over to Horatio as he adjusted his tie. Ryan sat back with a small smile, happy to see Zoë back and on his case, knowing she’d blow it open and put him in the clear.   
Horatio stared at Ken with raised eyebrows, with a small smirk. “I guess she’s got a lot on you in that case.” Horatio said, trying to hide his amusement.   
“Shut up Horatio.” Ken growled as he sorted his hair out and backed off, turning to walk into the interrogation room, they could both see a smirk on Ryan’s face.   
Horatio watched him walk into the interrogation room, then gave Ryan a nod before turning and walking over to the lab where Zoë had walked into.  
“Can I have the file please Walter?” She questioned immediately and quickly took it from him as he silently gave it to her.   
“Are you working the case?” He questioned.   
“Yes Walter, otherwise I wouldn’t be looking at the file.” She snapped as she turned around and began to read the file as she leant on the table. She glanced up as Horatio walked in with Eric following.   
“Hey Zoë, are you back with us?” He questioned softly.   
“Yes, just for this case though.” She said softly as she looked back down at the file and read it.   
“You do both know that Ryan didn’t do this, don’t you?” She questioned, looking up at Walter and Eric.   
“I know, Zoë.” Eric said softly, seeing her agitation and defensiveness. She looked over to Walter who remained silent, she knew he thought he’d done it. She glared at him and then looked back down at the file as Horatio walked over to her and stood to the side of her, also glancing down at the file.   
“If you’ve got something to say Walter, spit it out.” She said as she glanced back up at him. He squirmed on the spot and suddenly all eyes were on him.   
“Well… Ryan could have done this.” He said quietly.  
“What makes you say that?” Zoë asked as she stood up straight and glared at him. Horatio placed his hand on her back to try and calm her down as he saw her getting extremely agitated and defensive.  
“Well, he’s had a gambling problem before, he could have gotten himself into some trouble and taken the diamonds for money.” Walter swallowed as he saw the fire burn hot in Zoë’s eyes.  
“Fuck off Walter, he had nothing to do with this! Don’t you dare use his past against him.” She growled, and Horatio shook his head at Walter, warning him to back off.   
“Zoë sweetheart, take a deep breath for me.” Horatio said quietly as he stepped closer and rubbed her back. She felt his chest against her arm and felt his steady breathing and calmed her breathing down to his rate. She looked down and calmed herself down.  
“What have we got so far?” Zoë questioned, looking up at Eric, ignoring Walter.   
“Nothing, all we have are the diamonds.” Eric said softly. Horatio stepped back a little, giving her some space now that she was calmer.  
“We’ll go from there then.” She said as she walked around Horatio and picked up her lab coat and threw it on as she pulled a pair of gloves from the glove box.   
“Go from where? We have nothing, we can’t get prints or anything from the diamonds.” Eric asked softly, knowing she was in a volatile mood. She stood back by Horatio as she picked up the container with the diamonds in. She looked over to Eric.   
“I was reading an article about bacteria and that we all have unique bacteria on our hands because we all touch different things. I can run a bacterial DNA test on the diamonds, we can get Ryan’s name in the clear as I know it won’t be a match to him.” She said as she walked back around Horatio while a small smile appeared across his face as he watched her walk out. Horatio was just glad to see her taking control of the situation. Eric’s eyebrows rose, intrigued.   
“So, you’re saying we can get the bacteria from the diamonds and tell who handled them?” He questioned as he followed her out and into the DNA lab.   
“Yes, we just need samples to compare it too.” She said as Horatio also walked out and over to the lab where they were after picking up his lab coat, leaving Walter in the lab, alone.   
“Can you get a sample from Ryan please? Explain to him what it’s for and he’ll agree.” She said as she placed the diamonds down on the desk. Eric nodded at her and began to walk out when she stopped him.   
“Eric, can you try and get a sample from Ken? I think his dirty hands are all over this, literally. He was holding a file when he walked into the interrogation room.” She said as she looked up at him. Eric nodded, knowing she was on to something, her gut instincts were excellent, but Ken also gave him the vibe that he had something to do with it as he was so insistent that Ryan had done it. A smile appeared across Horatio’s face as he watched Zoë organise everything and become her old self.   
“Are you sure you’re up to this?” He questioned as he walked over to her.   
“Positive.” She said glancing up at him as she swabbed the diamonds.   
She prepared the swab while Horatio placed his lab coat on.   
“Are you sure?” Horatio asked again as he moved closer to her.   
“Yes, I’m sure. There is no way he’s pinning this on Ryan when Ryan hasn’t done anything wrong.” Zoë said as she closed the machine with the sample in.   
“All of those IAB guys are the same.” She mumbled as she sorted the diamonds out.   
“Hmm, I couldn’t agree more.” Horatio said softly as he pulled on some gloves as Eric walked in with a sample from Ryan.   
“Thank you Eric.” Horatio said as he took the swab, he then prepared and processed the swab and placed it in another machine.   
“I’ll be right back Horatio.” She said softly as she pulled her gloves off and began to walk out.   
“Are you okay?” He questioned, worried.   
“Yes, I’m just a little hot and need a drink.” She said softly as she took her lab coat off and walked out. She quickly got a glass of water as she cooled herself down, she placed her jacket in her locker and walked back out and over to the lab. Ryan looked over to her as she looked at him, he looked worried, worried about her and the amount of stress she had to be under. She gave him a reassuring look and a nod. She was stopped by Eric handing her the file that Ken had handled.   
“Thank you Eric.” She said softly as she looked down at the file.   
“Not a problem. It’s good to have you back.” Eric said softly.   
“Thank you Eric, I’m only working this case though.” She said softly. He gave her a nod.  
“Well if you need anything, give me a shout. We’re lucky we have you, I don’t think we could have gotten things moving this quickly without you here.” Eric said honestly.  
“Thank you, but I’m sure you would have, you’re a good team.” She said softly and then glanced over at Walter and glared at him.   
“Don’t worry about him Zoë, he just doesn’t know Ryan as well as we do.” Eric reassured her. She gave him a nod.  
“Thank you.” She said as she gently brushed his arm and turned around to walk back into the lab. Eric smiled at her as she walked away, admiring her strength and determination. Ryan watched her briskly walk back into the lab with the file in her hand. Eric gave Ryan a nod and then walked into the other lab where Walter was at, not exchanging many words with him. Zoë prepared and processed the swab from the file and both Horatio and Zoë waited for the results to all come through. They began to print and Horatio collected them, then handed them straight to Zoë, having glanced down at them. He knew she’d want to look first.   
“I knew it.” She said as she handed them back to Horatio.   
“Ryan isn’t a match.” Horatio said out loud, happy.   
“But Ken is a 97.87% match, I think it’s time we speak to him, don’t you think?” She questioned.   
“I do indeed, I’ll transfer Ryan to another interrogation room with Ken, and you can deliver the good news?” Horatio questioned, knowing she wanted to be there.   
“Thank you.” She said with a small smile as he handed her the results back. Horatio threw his lab coat on the rack and placed his jacket back on, Zoë watched him walk in the direction of Ryan. She looked down and began to clear up as she placed the results on the side. Ryan walked past the lab as Zoë cleared up, she didn’t see him, but Ryan could see that she was tense and stressed. Horatio rang for Ken to meet them in the new interrogation room.  
Horatio and Ryan walked into the interrogation room with an officer standing outside.  
“H, I didn’t do this, I swear.” Ryan said, thinking that the test had come back positive. Horatio looked down at the sunglasses in his hands as Ken entered and Ryan turned to look at him.  
“I hear you have the results from your bacterial DNA test?” He questioned as he folded his arms, also thinking that Ryan was a match.   
“Detective Chambers is on her way here with them now.” Horatio said as Zoë threw her lab coat off and picked up the results and began walking over to the interrogation room.  
In the trace lab, Eric saw her walking briskly and knew the results were in, he just hoped that Ryan’s results were negative.   
Zoë walked in and all eyes were on her, she walked around and stood by Horatio.   
“Do you have the results Detective?” Ken asked, he clearly didn’t want to be there.   
“I do.” Zoë said glaring at him.  
“Well?” He questioned, crossing his arms.   
“They’re a match–” She began but was cut off.   
“I knew it, you’re going down for a long time.” Ken barked at Ryan.   
“What?! I didn’t do this, H, I didn’t do this!” Ryan said frantically.  
“He didn’t let me finish Ryan.” Zoë said calmly as she looked at him sweetly.  
“Finish what?” Ken questioned, with the grin slowly disappearing off his face.  
“My sentence, moron. They’re a match to you, Ken. Messing around outside of your marriage isn’t the only thing you’re doing is it?” She questioned as she looked at him, disgusted with him.  
“You’re free to go Mr Wolfe.” Horatio said lightly as he glanced down at Ryan and he stood with a shocked smile. Ken just glared at Zoë with ice cold eyes.   
“I admit it, I stole them then hid them when the heat was on. Rick was right, this job chews you up and spits you out without a care in the world. You should know that better than anyone Horatio.” He scowled as he looked Zoë up and down, referring to her when addressing Horatio.   
“You’re a fantastic CSI, Chambers, but you’re too good. I would have gotten away with it if it wasn’t for you. I had hopes that you’d stay away from the case with everything that has gone on.” He growled, hating her very existence.   
“You should have thought about that before blaming Ryan for this.” She growled at him, growing angry, hating him for blaming Ryan as she backed him into the corner.   
“Zoë…” Horatio said, reminding her to back off him, seeing her grow angry.  
“You’ve still got fight in you, they obviously underestimated you when they did what they did.” He said to Zoë, looking down at her.   
“I’d keep your mouth shut, you’re already in enough trouble as it is.” Horatio snapped at him, getting closer.  
“He’s all yours Ryan.” Zoë said as she backed off, backing over to Horatio as he placed his hand on her lower back.   
“They should have done more, that way I could have gotten away with this.” He growled as Ryan placed him in cuffs.  
“How dare you, you vile man.” Zoë barked as she went to grab his throat but was stopped by Horatio as he pulled her back and took his own swing at him as Ryan pulled his hands up his back. He let out a cry.   
“You’ve just made a mistake.” Ken growled as his eye pulsated with pain.  
“On the contrary, you’ve just made the mistake, I’m sure that if everyone out there just heard what you said, you wouldn’t be walking out of here alive.” Horatio growled, angry. Zoë stood just behind Horatio as he backed off Ken.   
“Take him out Ryan.” Horatio growled as he looked down. Ryan hustled him out of the interrogation room with Horatio and Zoë following.   
Every single staff member turned and watched Ryan walk Ken out in handcuffs. Ryan handed him over to the patrol officers as Zoë quickly walked away and into the locker room. Ryan turned around and glanced over at Zoë as she walked away, running her hand through her hair. Horatio gave him a nod, and let Zoë have her space.   
“Thanks H.” Ryan said quietly.   
“Thanks for having my back, Eric.” Ryan said softly and Eric gave him a nod. Ryan glanced at Walter.   
“I’m sorry Wolfe.” Walter apologised.  
“Yeah, well if it wasn’t for Zoë, I’d be walking out in cuffs.” Ryan growled, then walked away and over to the locker room. Horatio looked down as he placed his hands on his hips and exhaled.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Ryan questioned as Zoë opened her locker. She looked round to him and nodded.   
“Thank you Zoë, I really do appreciate what you’ve done for me.” He said sincerely then walked over to her.  
“Horatio and Eric also had a big part.” She said softly as she pulled her jacket out.   
“I know, but you didn’t have to come in for me.” Ryan said softly, knowing it must be difficult for her to be there.  
“I had to work the case, you’d do the same if it were me in the same position.” She said as she placed her bag on the bench.  
“Thank you.” He said as he stepped closer.   
“Not a problem.” She said giving him a small smile as he moved in closer and gently wrapped his arms around her, knowing she was stressed.   
“Thank you” she said quietly as she gently placed hers around his waist.  
“Not a problem.” He said quietly as he let go of her when Horatio walked in.  
“Thank you H.” Ryan said as he looked round to him and Horatio gave him a nod and then looked down at the floor.   
He looked back at Zoë and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Come back when you’re ready, there’s no rush. I’m here for you and take care of yourself.” Ryan said softly, he could see just how exhausted she was and knew that she probably wasn’t sleeping. She gave him a small smile and nodded.   
“Thank you, and you stay out of trouble.” She said, raising an eyebrow and giving him a slightly wider smile.   
“I’ll try.” Ryan said with a smile, happy to see her smiling.   
“I’ll see you soon.” Ryan said softly then backed off.  
“See you soon.” She said softly as she watched him walk out.   
“Everything okay?” Horatio questioned softly as he approached her.  
“Yeah” she said as she nodded and looked over at Horatio softly.  
“You didn’t drive in did you?” Horatio questioned, tilting his head and standing sideways.   
“I got a taxi in as I knew you wouldn’t like it if I drove in.” She said with a small cheeky smile, looking up at him. A smile appeared across his face.   
“Good, thank you, shall we go home?” Horatio questioned softly. She gave him a nod.  
“Do the other’s know about tomorrow?” She questioned quietly.  
“Yes sweetheart, I’ve booked their time off.” Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod. She walked out with him and they drove home. They got out of the car and went in.   
“Would you like some dinner sweetheart?” Horatio questioned and she turned around and looked at him, knowing she should probably eat something.   
“I think it’s a good idea.” Horatio said softly and she nodded at him silently and then looked down.   
“Something easy? Pasta?” Horatio questioned softly and she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.   
“Thank you.” She said softly.   
“Not a problem, how about you go and take a shower and relax?” Horatio warmly questioned.  
She nodded and said “thank you.” She quickly disappeared upstairs after Horatio gave her a nod and smile and then walked through into the kitchen. He had just about cooked the pasta and added sauce when Zoë came down with her wet hair tied up. She gave Horatio a small sweet smile and then reached up into the cupboards for two glasses.   
“Come here sweetheart.” Horatio said delicately and she turned to him as he looked down at her joggers.   
“Just going to do them up for you” Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile and nod as she placed the glasses on the side. He reached down and took hold of the draw strings when he realised that she didn’t have her bandages on anymore as the joggers hung off her hips.   
“Have you taken the bandages off sweetheart?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Yes” she said as she looked at him with sweet eyes.   
“Do you mind if I take a look?” Horatio questioned, wanting to see the progress and whether it was okay, he feared that she wasn’t looking after herself properly.  
“Go ahead.” She said softly as he gently lifted her top, seeing the nicely healing incision.   
“It looks like it’s healing nicely.” Horatio said softly as he pulled her top back down and then tied up her joggers and she gave him a small smile and nod. He gave her a smile and then pulled the pan off the hob as she turned around and poured two glasses of water and took them through into the living room before walking back out into the kitchen.  
“Thank you.” She said softly as he handed her a plate and cutlery, Horatio gave her a nod and a smile, they then walked out into the living room and sat down. They ate, having a small conversation.   
“Thank you Horatio.” She said as she picked up both of their plates when they had finished and placed them in the dishwasher.   
She went back into the living room and sat by Horatio, making some physical contact with him.   
They relaxed after a difficult and stressful day and eventually went to bed. Zoë fell asleep almost instantly as Horatio rolled onto his side and watched her sleep.   
‘Why won’t she make contact with me? I guess she needs her space, she’s been through a bit more. I can understand why she’d be distant, but how long will this go on for? Does she even love me anymore? She had more contact with Ryan, I swear it. I can’t lose her, why did this have to happen? If I ever get close to Ratner again, I will shoot him without hesitation.’ Horatio thought as he watched her breathe as she slept peacefully. He eventually fell into a sweet slumber. They were woken again by Zoë violently coughing and wheezing. Horatio managed to get her to take her inhaler and she fell straight back to sleep once her breathing had improved. ‘What is going on with her? I need to make sure she takes her tablets and preventer.’ Horatio thought to himself.   
They were woken the next morning as Zoë’s alarm beeped at them at 8am, she turned it off and dragged herself out of bed, not even speaking to Horatio. He also got out of bed, he knew she needed space and left her alone, he knew that it was a stressful day for the both of them. He had a shower and walked into the bedroom with his trousers and shirt on. Zoë also walked out in her shirt and trousers and over to the mirror as she sorted out her hair. She tied it up once it was straight and turned around to see Horatio doing up a tie. She gave him a small smile as he pulled his jacket on and then walked over to him. She smiled, seeing how smart he looked. She lifted her arms and gently wrapped them around his neck. He placed his around her and very delicately kissed her cheek. They held the hug for a few minutes before breaking, Zoë took a step back and smoothed out his tie after ruffling it up slightly from the hug.   
She looked away as she ran her hand over his chest and went back over to the mirror to put her make-up on.   
“Sweetheart, have you had your inhaler this morning?” Horatio asked, knowing full well she hadn’t. She looked round to him and then put her mascara down as she walked over to the bedside table and took it. She walked back over to the mirror and continued to apply her makeup.   
“Thank you beautiful.” Horatio said softly. He walked over to the full length mirror and sorted his jacket out as she put her make-up away. She stood up and sorted her suit out.  
“Ready?” Horatio questioned softly and she turned around and nodded sweetly. She walked over to Horatio’s draw and pulled out her back-up gun.   
“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Horatio questioned.   
“I’m taking my gun.” She said while turning around and she pulled her gun holster out of the closet.   
“What for?” Horatio questioned.   
“Because I want to” she said as she placed it in the gun holster.   
“I’m not going to kill myself with it Horatio.” She said as she walked out.   
“I don’t want you taking it, Zoë.” Horatio said softly as he walked out after her, worried about her. She just walked downstairs.   
“Zoë, sweetheart…” Horatio said softly, growing more and more worried.   
“Look, I’m taking it because he’s probably going to be there.” Zoë said turning around to Horatio. Horatio swallowed and then exhaled, that fear had been at the back of his mind too.   
“See, you were thinking it too.” Zoë said softly as she walked around him and picked up her keys from the side.   
“Before we leave, have you got your inhaler?” Horatio questioned softly. She exhaled and opened her handbag and pulled out an inhaler. Horatio nodded at her, happy.   
“Okay, I’m driving.” Horatio said softly as he picked up his keys as they left.   
“Who’s are we taking?” Zoë questioned.   
“Either.” Horatio said softly.   
“Yours?” Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded, unlocking it. They climbed in and headed over to the cemetery, a little early. Eventually, Eric, Ryan and Alexx turned up on time and walked over to both Horatio and Zoë who stood at the empty grave.   
The both of them turned around as they heard the 3 of them approaching and gave them all a small smile. They all hugged Zoë, Eric and Ryan both shook Horatio’s hand and Alexx hugged him.   
They silenced as the service begun. Zoë managed to keep herself composed while linking arms with Horatio. The service quickly ended as they all stood there, looking down at the small coffin. Zoë took a deep breath and turned around, wiping a small tear from her eye. She quickly turned to Horatio and reached up and put her arms around his neck.   
“Horatio, I’ve got that bad feeling, he’s here, I know it.” She whispered quietly.   
“Okay sweetheart, don’t worry.” Horatio said softly as they broke from the hug and both subtly glanced around. Alexx got a call asking her to get back to autopsy immediately, she apologised and left after Horatio and Zoë thanked her for coming and gave her a hug.   
“Thank you both for coming, it really means a lot to us.” Zoë said softly, looking up at Eric and Ryan. She gave them both a small smile as she looked down at their suits.   
“And you both look so smart; you should dress up more often.” She said as she exhaled a small chuckle as they gave her a caring smile, they could see her struggling to keep it together, but she was doing a very good job of it. She turned to Horatio and reached up again and placed her arms around his neck.   
“He’s over there, in the car. To your left, it’s been there the entire time.” Zoë whispered softly as he subtly looked over.   
“Okay sweetheart, don’t worry, everything is going to be okay.” Horatio whispered.   
“Why can’t he just leave us alone?” She questioned quietly.  
“Stay here.” He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

“Don’t Horatio.” She whispered back as Ryan and Eric came round to her and both Horatio and Zoë broke from the hug.   
“Thank you both for coming, really.” She said softly as she gave Eric a gentle hug, doing the same to Ryan. They both shook Horatio’s hand and he then looked over to the mysterious black car as he placed his hand on his gun.   
“Stay here for a moment please.” Horatio said as he began to walk over to the car.   
“Horatio, don’t.” She said quietly.   
“What?” Ryan questioned, looking from Horatio to Zoë.  
“Ratner is in that car, but don’t look at the same time.” She said quietly. They both placed their hands on their weapons, ready for anything as they glanced over, they could see Horatio approaching the black car with speed and his gun drawn, ready.   
The black car pulled away at speed and Horatio turned and sprinted for his car. Zoë grabbed Ryan’s hand and dragged him over to his car as Eric also ran with them.   
“Give me your keys.” Zoë shouted.  
“I’ll drive!” Ryan shouted as they saw Horatio jump into the car and pull off immediately. Both Ryan and Zoë jumped into Ryan’s car as Eric climbed into his. They both pulled off immediately at speed, following Horatio. Horatio drove close to Ratner once he’d caught him up while Ryan drove close to Horatio. Eric quickly radioed for back up while Horatio rang Zoë.   
“Zoë, I don’t want you to get involved.” Horatio said immediately, worried for her safety.   
“It’s too late for that Horatio.” She said as she pulled her gun from her holster.   
“Don’t get out of that car, Zoë. I will deal with him.” Horatio said frantically.   
“Not a chance.” Zoë argued.   
“I’m not risking your life Zoë, I will sort this, so please stay in the car.” Horatio asked. She hung up, growing agitated.   
“Speed up.” Zoë ordered Ryan and he sped up, also wanting to catch him, just as determined as Zoë as he could never forgive what Ratner had done to Zoe. Ryan quickly overtook Horatio, Horatio gestured for them to slow down but Ryan ignored him as did Zoë. They pulled up beside Ratner then in front of him. Horatio clocked on to what they were doing and he pulled up beside Ratner as Eric boxed him in by pulling up close behind.   
They pulled Ratner over but he made a quick escape, running into a sheltered car park as patrol officers also pulled up and joined in a seconds later.  
Ratner lost sight of Horatio and continued to run as fast as he could with Ryan, Eric and Zoë chasing him with a few patrol officers running around the car park, taking cover ready to shoot.  
Ryan, Eric and Zoë drove Ratner towards the stairs when Horatio stepped out and elbowed Ratner in the face, letting him fall to the floor as the 3 of them stopped running. Horatio trained his gun on Ratner’s forehead as he looked up at Horatio, bringing his right hand to his nose.   
“That’s police brutality; you’ve just broken my nose.” Ratner sneered.   
“That’s the least of your worries right now.” Horatio growled. ‘Resist Horatio, you can’t shoot him in front of everyone for nothing.’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“You’re a sick man.” Zoë growled as she, Ryan and Eric all had their guns trained on him. They knew they couldn’t shoot him without him giving them good cause and a part of them hoped they’d give him the good cause.  
Ratner kicked Zoë’s legs from under her and she fell to the floor, dropping her gun in the process.   
Ratner grabbed for her gun and quickly trained it on Zoë, finger on the trigger ready when a loud shot was heard.   
Ratner’s body weakened and his head fell back to the floor, with a large bullet hole in his head.   
Horatio quickly put his gun away and bent down to help Zoë up.   
“Are you okay beautiful?” Horatio questioned.   
“Yeah, thank you.” Zoë said as he helped her up and placed his hand around her lower back, taking hold of her waist. She looked down at him, seeing the blood pour from his head and a part of her felt relieved.   
“Thank you.” She said looking up at Horatio as the patrol officers ran over, asking if they were all okay to which they all nodded as Ryan got on the phone and called Alexx out. Horatio rubbed her back as Ryan moved over and placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke on the phone. ‘I’ve finally got him, he’s dead, he’s never going to hurt Zoë again, never again. I should have done this a long time ago.’ Horatio thought to himself but was dragged from his thoughts when Zoë let out a very quiet moan as her stomach muscles tensed and caused her pain.   
“Okay, Zoe?” Horatio said softly as he turned to her. She stood back up straight and exhaled the pain away.   
“I’m good.” She said as she nodded.  
“Come on sweetheart, let’s get you in the car.” Horatio said softly as he guided her over to the car. He opened the passenger door for her as Ryan and Eric walked over to Ratner’s car and began to check it over.   
“Did you hit your head sweetheart?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Only a little, it’s nothing bad.” Zoë said softly as she looked at him as he placed one of his hands on her thighs.   
“Do you hurt anywhere?” Horatio questioned, worried about her.   
“No” Zoë said softly and then gave him a small reassuring smile, when actually her stomach was hurting and it was beginning to hurt quite badly.  
“Okay sweetheart I’m just going to talk to Frank, and then I’ll be right back, okay?” Horatio said softly. She nodded at him and he then closed the door and walked over to Frank.  
“Hey H, is Zoë okay?” Frank asked loudly.   
“She’s okay, just a difficult day.” Horatio said as he looked down at the ground and placed his hands on his hips.   
“Frank, he was at the ceremony today, we managed to pull him over when he ran in there. He kicked Zoë’s legs from under her, then took her gun as she dropped it. I had to shoot him.” Horatio said softly, knowing that IAB would need a decent explanation as there was a long history between both Horatio and Ratner.  
“Okay H, thank you. We’ve managed to catch one of Zoë’s kidnappers, the one she shot at yours. He walked into accident and emergency earlier, he’s being treated and we’ll have him down for life imprisonment when he’s released, but I think you should stay with Zoë, we’ll handle all of this. You’ve both had a rough day.” Frank said softly, looking at Zoë in the car. Horatio gave him a nod then looked down at the floor as Frank walked away and spoke to some patrol officers. Horatio turned around and walked back over to his car and opened the door.   
“How are you feeling?” He questioned as he looked up at her as he leant on the door.   
“Okay.” She said softly.   
“You know, you look extremely smart and handsome in that shirt and tie.” She said softly, admiring him as the light bounced off his eyes. A smile appeared across his face, extremely happy with her compliment.  
“Thank you, and do I have to remind you just how beautiful you are?” Horatio questioned softly, looking up at her with a smile. She placed her hand on the side of his face.   
“Thank you Horatio.” She said softly with a smile as he placed his hand on her thigh. They both felt some element of security and felt relieved now that Ratner was dead.  
He glanced over as he heard another car pull up and saw Alexx getting out of the van. She quickly walked over to Horatio.   
“Hey, are you okay honey?” Alexx asked Horatio as she approached them.   
“I’m good, but could you give Zoë a quick look over before you go in there?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Of course” Alexx said as she looked up at Zoë.  
“I don’t need looking over, I’m good. Really.” She said softly. Horatio looked up at her with soft eyes.   
“It’s better to be safer than sorry honey.” Alexx said as Horatio stepped to the side to let Alexx get closer.   
“Please?” Horatio questioned.  
“Alright” she exhaled. Alexx gave her a reassuring smile.   
“What happened?” Alexx questioned as she took hold of one of Zoë’s wrists and took her pulse.  
“He kicked my legs from under me and I fell.” She said softly. Alexx nodded at her and then placed her hand on the side of Zoë’s head.  
“Just look at me honey. Did you hit your head at all?” Alexx asked, looking at her pupils.  
“Only a little, nothing serious” Zoë said softly.   
“Any neck pain?” Alexx questioned.   
“No, if I had neck pain I would have stayed where I was.” Zoë said looking down at Alexx.   
“I know honey, I just need to check.” Alexx said as she ran her hands through Zoë’s hair to feel if she had a lump on her head, which she didn’t.   
“Do you hurt anywhere baby?” Alexx questioned.   
“No.” Zoë said softly and Alexx looked at her, seeing that she was in pain.  
“Zoë, where is the pain?” Alexx questioned and Zoë took a deep breath.  
“It’s nothing.” Zoë assured her, knowing she’d picked up on her pain when she tried everything she could to hide it.  
“Is it your stomach?” Alexx asked and Zoë nodded as she looked over at Horatio, who urged her to tell the truth.  
“I just want to feel it, okay?” Alexx questioned and Zoë reluctantly nodded. Alexx felt her stomach and then looked back up at Zoë.  
“Can I have a look?” Alexx asked softly.  
“If you must.” Zoë exhaled as she pulled her shirt from her trousers and Alexx got a look at the scar.   
“It’s healing nicely, the pain is nothing to worry about, you just need to take some painkillers.” Alexx said softly.  
“I know that, that’s why I didn’t complain about it…” She said, getting slightly stressed.   
“Do you have your first aid kit on you?” Alexx asked and she nodded at her.   
“Do you mind if I get the stethoscope out?” Alexx questioned. Zoë looked at her.  
“You don’t need to listen to my chest Alexx.” Zoë said softly.   
“Yes I do, baby.” Alexx said as she walked around to the back and Horatio pushed the button to open the boot. Alexx quickly walked back around with the stethoscope.   
“You don’t need to listen to my chest. I’m fine.” Zoë said, growing agitated.   
“Just let me listen, please honey.” Alexx questioned.   
“Why, I’m fine.” Zoë said, beginning to get argumentative.  
“Sweetheart, just let Alexx listen.” Horatio asked softly.   
“Why, I told you both I’m fine.” Zoë said again.   
“Because I think you’re about to have an asthma attack and I want to listen to your chest.” Alexx said softly, watching her breathing.   
“You don’t know that.” Zoë argued, clearly not very happy.  
“No, but you do, which is why you don’t want me to listen. I can see it in your breathing. Have you been taking your medication Zoë?” Alexx questioned. Zoë looked away, growing more agitated. Alexx looked back to Horatio and he shook his head.   
“Why haven’t you been taking your medication? Have you got your inhaler on you now?” Alexx questioned softly.   
“Yes, she has.” Horatio said as he opened the back passenger door and pulled her inhaler out of her handbag. He handed it to Alexx.   
“Zoë, I need you to take your inhaler baby.” Alexx said softly as she held the inhaler out towards her.  
“I don’t need it.” Zoë said, dismissing anymore talk of it.   
“Yes you do unless you want to end up in hospital on the nebulizer.” Alexx argued with her. Zoë looked back over to Alexx and took the inhaler from her hand as she exhaled and looked over to Horatio.   
“It’s okay sweetheart.” Horatio assured her. She took the inhaler and then placed it in her pocket.   
“Thank you.” Alexx said softly.   
“Zoë, why have you not been taking your medication? You know you need it.” Alexx asked softly, seeing her agitated.   
“Because I’ve forgotten to take them” Zoë claimed, which was partially true.  
“You’ve taken them your whole life Zoë, you don’t just forget.” Alexx exhaled, knowing something deeper was going on.   
“I do forget, ever since I was poisoned.” She said, softy looking back to Alexx.   
“Okay honey, that’s fine. But there’s another reason, isn’t there?” Alexx asked, seeing right through her. Zoë looked down.   
“Because I don’t need them, they make me weak.” She mumbled and Horatio immediately knew that something had re-awakened the memories of her father telling her that she didn’t need them.  
“Okay sweetheart.” Horatio nodded as he moved in closer and gave Alexx a nod, telling her he understood.   
“Thank you Alexx.” Horatio said softly and Alexx gave the both of them a nod and walked away, knowing Horatio wanted to speak with her in private. She quickly placed the stethoscope back in the first aid bag and then closed the boot.   
“Sweetheart, you know they don’t make you weak. We’ve been through this. You should have told me to start off with and we could have sorted this.” Horatio said softly, moving closer placing his hand on her leg.   
“You’re not weak, and don’t tell yourself that.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’m not telling myself that, he is every time my chest tightens Horatio.” Zoë said looking at him.   
“In that case, I want you to think of me when you feel your chest tightening and I’m telling you to take the inhaler because you need it and it doesn’t make you weak.” Horatio said softly and she gave him a small nod.   
“What about your tablets and preventer? I know you’ve not been taking them.” Horatio said calmly.   
“I get the same thing then.” She said softly, remembering how Josh used to sneak her inhaler into her during the mornings before their father woke from his comatose drunken state and in the evening while their mother distracted their father.   
“Again, I want you to think of me.” Horatio said softly as he looked into her light brown eyes as she looked back into his. She looked down.   
“Why has this all come around now, sweetheart?” Horatio questioned, confused.   
“It’s been happening since Maya died. He’s been at the front of my mind, telling me that it was my fault, telling me that I’m weak, and that you hate me.” She said as she looked down and away from Horatio as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Horatio reached up and turned her head towards him and cupped her cheek.   
“You’re not weak and it definitely wasn’t your fault sweetheart and I certainly don’t hate you. Don’t listen to him.” Horatio said softly, only wishing he could take his own advice.  
“I can’t” Zoë swallowed.   
“You can, you just need to try and think about other things. I’m here for you Zoë and I can help you get through this.” Horatio said softly. She looked up at him and nodded slowly.   
“Okay?” He questioned as he looked up at her stroking her cheek.   
“Yeah, thank you.” She said softly.   
“H?” Eric called.   
“I’ll be right back sweetheart.” He said as he closed the door and walked over to Eric.   
“We’ve got nothing in the car, it looks like a rental.” Eric said softly, glancing up at Zoë.   
“Okay, find out where it came from and see if we can find anyone connected to him and his crimes. I’m going to take Zoë home and I think I’m going to take the afternoon off.” Horatio said softly as he placed his hands on his hips.   
“Okay H.” Eric said softly.   
“Is Zoë okay?” Ryan questioned.   
“Yes, she’s fine she just needs some rest.” Horatio said softly. Ryan nodded at him and then gave him a small smile.   
Alexx walked out of the car park on the phone.   
“Tom, I need you here now. I can’t deal with this body.” Alexx said as she placed her hand on her hips as she walked over to them.  
“Okay, thank you.” She replied as she hung up and looked up.   
“Everything okay Alexx?” Ryan questioned, seeing her slightly stressed.   
“Yes, I just can’t deal with him, Tom is coming out to take over for me.” She said as she exhaled.   
“Okay, thanks for letting us know.” Ryan said softly as he looked up at her. She gave him a small smile and then looked up at Horatio.   
“Everything okay?” She asked.   
“Yes, everything’s sorted.” Horatio said with a reassuring smile.   
“Thank you Alexx.” Horatio added as he turned and walked back over to the car and jumped into the drivers’ seat.   
“He couldn’t even let us bury her without disrupting…” Zoë said, sounding disgusted.   
“I know sweetheart, that bullet should have gone through his head sooner, and I only regret not doing it the first time I met him.” Horatio said softly, wishing that none of this had ever happened to Zoë.   
“He’s never going to hurt you again, okay?” Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her leg and looked over to her softly. She gave him a small smile then looked up at his sun visor.   
“What’s that?” She questioned, seeing a small photo. Horatio looked around and up and pulled it out and handed it to her.   
“I’m sorry sweetheart, I took it from your purse when you were in hospital and never had the chance to give it back.” He said softly as he looked at her then to the photograph, seeing them both grinning, happy.   
“That’s okay, you keep it, I’ve got another in my purse now, anyway.” She said with a small smile. He nodded at her with a smile as she handed it back to him. They pulled off and drove home, getting out and relaxing on the sofa after they both changed into something more comfortable. Before they knew it, it was 7pm and Horatio got up to make something for dinner. Zoë offered to help but he told her to rest. He brought the food through to her and they both ate. Horatio refused to let her clean up and again told her to rest while he cleaned up. He sat back on the sofa with them. At 10.30pm they both went upstairs and had their showers and then changed.   
“Your tablets and inhaler sweetheart” Horatio said, gently reminding her. She exhaled and had both of them then brushed her teeth and got into bed with him. 

Horatio stayed home that Friday to keep her company and make sure she was okay after the stressful day that Thursday had shown to be. They went for a long walk on the beach in the afternoon to keep Zoë from over-thinking things. That night, Zoë was lying in bed, awake, listening to Horatio’s steady breathing. She was getting frustrated as she was incredibly tired but her brain wouldn’t let her sleep so she got up and closed the bedroom door after her and walked down the hall to one of the spares and flicked the light on. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the corner where a guitar sat on a stand. She picked it up and walked around the bed and sat on the floor and leant against it. She looked down at the guitar and placed her hands in the right place.   
‘Can I still play? It’s been years.’ She thought to herself as her hands began to work themselves and she began to play quietly.   
Horatio woke up 15 minutes later and got out of bed when he didn’t see or feel Zoë in bed with him. He got up and opened the door. ‘She usually leaves it open a little.’ Horatio thought to himself as he stood in the hall. ‘The light isn’t on downstairs, where is she?’ He thought to himself and then he heard the faint sound of a guitar and slowly walked down the hall. ‘Is that a guitar? Does she play?’ Horatio thought to himself as he stood outside the room where the sound was coming from. He very quietly opened the door and then leant against the doorframe when she didn’t hear him come in.   
“Every storm runs, runs out of rain,   
Just like every dark night turns into day,  
Every heartache will fade away,  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain” Horatio stood there, listening to her, amazed by her and the emotion she’d put into the words put a lump in his throat. He’d never heard her sing, or play the guitar, he didn’t think she could play. ‘I didn’t realise she had such a nice voice either.’ Horatio thought to himself. She didn’t have an amazing singing voice, but it was better than the average persons. He shuffled on his feet and then heard the squeak of one of the floor boards. She stopped playing and looked around as her eyes widened and she stopped singing.   
“You don’t need to stop” Horatio said softly, seeing her startled. She just looked at him, wide eyed.   
“I didn’t realised you played the guitar, or could sing quite so well.” Horatio said softly, hoping to get her to speak. She looked down at the bed and then back round to the guitar and then stood up.   
“I don’t play.” She said softly as she walked over to the corner and put it down.   
“You do, I’ve just witnessed it. It’s okay sweetheart, that song was beautiful, where did you get it from?” Horatio questioned softly as he stepped in to the bedroom a little more.   
“It’s called Every Storm by Gary Allan, it’s kinda’ new, you probably wouldn’t have heard it, it’s a very simple song, you could probably play it if you tried. I really like the song, and his voice.” She said softly as she began to run her fingers up the neck of the guitar. She looked down at the floor in front of his feet.  
“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Horatio asked softly as he walked over to her.   
“I just couldn’t sleep.” She said softly, not making eye-contact with him.   
“So you came to play the guitar?” Horatio asked softly and she nodded.  
“It reminds me of David” Zoë said softly as she looked round to the guitar.  
“Your uncle?” Horatio asked and she nodded again.   
“He taught me to play and got this guitar for me for my 15th birthday.” She said softly as she continued to run her fingers over the neck of the guitar. Horatio gave her a smile, even though she didn’t look at him.   
“I like to play it every now and then.” She said quietly as she looked down at her feet. Horatio placed his hand over hers on the neck of the guitar and she glanced up at him and then pulled her hand away.   
“May I?” Horatio asked softly and she nodded as she stepped back.  
“Be careful, please.” She begged.   
“Of course I will.” Horatio said softly as he picked the guitar up to see what she was running her fingers over. He turned it around and he saw some words, scribed into the neck of the guitar.   
“To my darling blossom, don’t ever forget to believe in and love yourself. Love you always, David.” Horatio read the message out quietly and she burst into tears. Horatio quickly put the guitar down and took hold of her hands and pulled her into him.   
“I miss him, I don’t think I’ve needed him so much before.” She mumbled into his chest.   
“I know, I know beautiful. Things will get better though.” Horatio said softly and he felt her nod against his chest.   
“I’m so lucky to have you.” She mumbled as she tightened her grip around him. He kissed the top of her head and began to rub her back.   
“I can tell you that he’s probably looking down at you right now and I can guarantee that he’s exceptionally proud of you, because I am.” Horatio said softly. She only began to cry more and Horatio felt bad for making her worse. He just held her, playing with her hair and rubbing her back.  
Once she’d calmed down and stepped back to wipe her eyes, Horatio suggested that they go back to bed. She nodded and walked out with him. He flicked the light off and closed the door then walked with her to their bedroom. They climbed into bed and Zoë laid on the edge of the bed, still trying her best to contain her tears. Horatio laid on his side, facing her as she laid on hers with her back to him as she didn’t want him to see the mental struggle she was fighting with. He shuffled over and placed his hand on the side of her ribs and lovingly began to rub, in hope of calming her and relaxing her. She rolled onto her back and then onto her other side to face him and put her arm around him as she hid her face by looking down. He continued to rub her back and felt her relaxing until she eventually fell asleep. He eventually fell asleep after watching her sleep for some time.

Saturday and Sunday both passed, he relaxed with Zoë on Saturday and Sunday. Zoë had been a mixture between distant and relatively close with Horatio, he took the closeness as it came and cherished it. 

Monday came around and Zoë decided that she wanted to go back to work when she woke that morning.   
“I’d like to come back to work, please Horatio.” She asked softly as she looked over at him in the bed. He turned onto his side and looked at her.   
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Horatio asked softly.   
“Yes, I’m sure.” Zoë said softly.   
“Okay sweetheart, you’re very welcome to have half a day if you want?” Horatio questioned.   
“No, I’d like to come back full time, please.” She said softly. Horatio nodded at her and she then got up with a small smile. She walked into the bathroom and Horatio got up and walked into the main bathroom to have his shower. He walked back out and changed in the bedroom as Zoë walked out of the bathroom, doing her shirt up. She glanced over at Horatio and gave him a small smile. She opened the curtains after Horatio was fully changed and then walked over to the mirror and flicked her straighteners on.   
“Don’t forget your inhaler sweetheart.” Horatio reminded her softly as he sorted his jacket out.   
“I’ve already done my teeth.” She said as she brushed her hair.   
“Have some water after your inhaler then, I don’t want to chance you having another attack.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’ve done well without it.” She argued as she picked the straighteners up.   
“Yes, but that’s because it’s still in your system from previously, you know your chest will get worse if you don’t take it constantly, you’re going to hit that point where you no longer have the medication in your system soon and I don’t want to see that sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he walked over to her and tilted his head. She exhaled, knowing he was right and he walked over and picked her inhaler up and handed it to her.   
“Thank you.” She said as she put the straighteners down.  
“You need to ignore him sweetheart.” Horatio said softly, knowing that her father was at the front of her mind.   
“That’s easier said than done, you know that.” She said as she took the inhaler.   
“I know sweetheart.” Horatio said softly and then picked the inhaler up as she placed it down on the draws.   
“Thank you.” She said softly as she picked up her straighteners. He placed it back on her bedside draws and turned around to smile at her in the mirror. Horatio walked into the bathroom to sort his hair out and walked out as Zoë flicked the straighteners off.   
“I’m sorry Horatio.” She said softly as she walked over to him, knowing she was pushing him further away.   
“Sorry for what sweetheart? You’ve done nothing wrong.” Horatio said as she placed her arms around his neck.  
“Everything” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.   
“You don’t need to be sorry beautiful.” Horatio said as he wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the hug and making the most of it. She pulled back slightly and placed a delicate kiss on his lips, his heart fluttered, relieved to be feeling her lips against his one more time. He kissed her back, wanting to deepen the kiss but felt her hesitance. She closed her eyes and put her forehead to his.   
“Are you sure you want to come back?” Horatio questioned softly and she pulled away slightly to get a better look in his eyes and nodded.   
“I’m sure.” She said softly and then dropped her arms from his waist. She looked over this shoulder and froze. Horatio glanced back and then looked back found to her. He saw her face drain of the colour and he began to worry immediately.  
“Zoë?” He questioned as he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. She immediately snapped out what looked like a trance-like state and she looked up at him.  
“Sorry.” She apologised and Horatio looked into her eyes.   
“It’s okay, are you sure you’re okay?” Horatio asked softly and she nodded at him with a smile. He saw the colour flood back into her face.  
“You’ve lost a lot of weight.” She said as she walked over to her makeup bag. “Are you okay?” She asked softly as she glanced over to him and pulled some foundation out.   
“I’m good.” Horatio said softly. “You know I could have done with dropping a few pounds anyway.” Horatio said with a small smile. She looked back over to him with a smile.  
“You don’t need to lose weight, you’re perfect.” She said softly as she looked back in the mirror as a wider smile appeared across his face. She quickly put her eyeliner on and mascara before throwing it in the makeup bag.   
“Breakfast?” Horatio questioned softly as he walked over to her as he placed his gun holster on his belt. She gave him a small smile and nodded as she walked out with him following. They went downstairs and Horatio made them both a drink as Zoë sat at the island counter and pulled an orange from the fruit bowl.   
“Thank you.” She said as Horatio placed her tea in front of her as he gave her a small smile and sat next to her, holding his coffee.   
“Anything interesting in there?” Horatio questioned as she looked through the magazine.   
“Not particularly, but that outfit is cute.” Zoë said as she pointed it out to him. Horatio looked at it and smiled.   
“I could have sworn you have something like that upstairs?” Horatio said with a smile, rubbing shoulders with her.   
“More than likely, I forget what I’ve got because I have too much.” Zoë said with a smile as she glanced up at him. She looked back down at the magazine and turned the page when another pair of shoes caught her eye.  
“They’re cute.” She said pointing to a pair of shoes.   
“They’d certainly suit you.” Horatio said softly as he looked down at the shoes, he smiled up at her, happy that she looked happier. She smiled at him shyly and looked back down as she picked up her tea. Before long they were off to work. She saw Walter enter and walk into the locker room and quickly walked in after him.  
“Walter?” She asked softly and he turned around to look at her.   
“Hey Zoë” He said softly, not wanting to get into an argument with her, thinking she still held a grudge after he didn’t believe Ryan.   
“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you the other day, it was a stressful day and I know that isn’t an excuse, but I’m sorry.” She said softly as she walked over to him a little more.   
“Not a problem, I completely understand Zoë. No hard feelings.” He said softly.   
“Thank you Walter.” Zoë said softly and he gave her a smile. Ryan walked into the locker room and looked at Zoë.   
“Are you back with us now? Or just visiting?” He asked with a kind smile.  
“I’m back with you.” Zoë said as she turned around and gave him a small smile.  
“Excellent, we’re happy to have you back.” Ryan said as he walked over to her.   
“Thank you” she said with a shy smile.   
“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked a little quieter, moving closer to her.   
“I’m good, just need to get myself back into the usual routine.” She said sweetly as she looked up at him.  
“Okay, if you need anything you know where I am.” Ryan said softly as he placed his hand on Zoë’s shoulder.  
“Thank you” she said softly and then gave him a nod and walked around him and out of the locker room. ‘Something is definitely not right with her, should I bring it up with H? I’m sure he already knows. Think about it, she’s going to be a little more reserved after what she’s been through. I just hope she’s really okay.’ Ryan stood there thinking to himself in a daze.   
“Hey Wolfe, everything okay?” Walter questioned seeing Ryan in his own world.   
“Yeah, thanks Walter.” Ryan said and then quickly turned around and walked out. They were called out quickly and she rode with Horatio as he still didn’t want her driving. Once Horatio had gotten everything he needed he stepped back and made sure Zoë was okay by keeping a close subtle eye on her. He noticed that she was quite distant with Ryan but seemed to get on with Eric a little better.   
He noticed that Ryan was taking it personally and gestured to him that he wanted to talk to him.  
“Everything okay Mr Wolfe?” Horatio questioned softly and quietly.   
“Yeah” he said unsure himself.   
“What’s the problem?” He questioned, already knowing the problem.  
“Zoë just seems a little off with me and I’m not sure why, I don’t know what I’ve done?” Ryan questioned quietly.   
“I can assure you it’s nothing you’ve done, she’s just a little distant at the moment.” Horatio said quietly.   
“Is she really okay?” Ryan questioned, worried about her.   
“She is okay, she’s just still quite stressed I think. She’s getting there though, there is an improvement.” Horatio said softly as he looked down at his sunglasses in his hands.   
Ryan gave him a nod, understanding.   
“Just don’t take it personally Mr Wolfe.” Horatio said softly, slightly relieved it wasn’t just him she was ‘off’ with.  
He nodded at Horatio again and then turned around to get back to processing the scene while Horatio walked back through to the room where Eric and Zoë were processing.   
“Got anything?” Horatio questioned softly as he looked up at the both of them while he fiddled with his sunglasses.   
“A few things H, nothing to put the killer immediately in our hands though” Eric said softly. He gave Eric a nod and let his eyes wander over to Zoë as she stood up and picked up a few things from her kit. She turned around and gave Horatio a sweet smile.  
“If you want to go, I can ride back with Eric?” She asked softly.   
“No, it’s okay sweetheart, I’ve got to go and talk to Frank anyway.” He said softly as he looked up at her.   
“Okay.” She said softly as she turned back around and stopped, just standing there. Eric looked up at her.   
“Zoë?” Eric questioned, seeing her zone completely out and drop her head forwards a little.   
“Zoë?” Eric asked, a little more concerned as he stood up and looked over to Horatio.   
“H, something’s wrong.” Eric said frantically as he tried to look at Zoë’s face. Horatio very quickly made his way over and stood in front of Zoë and lifted her head.   
“It’s nothing to worry about Eric, it’s just a blackout.” Horatio said softly as he delicately brushed her cheek with his thumb. They both witnessed her blink and then come back around.   
“Okay?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Yeah, sorry” she said softly as she gave him a small smile, reassuring him. She looked over to Eric as Horatio dropped his hand from her face.   
“Sorry Eric.” She said shyly as she ran a hand through her hair.   
“Not a problem, are you okay?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine thank you.” She said softly and then took a deep breath as she looked back to Horatio.   
“Come and find me when you’re ready to go, okay?” Horatio asked softly.   
“I will.” She said softly as she nodded at him, Horatio gave her a nod and walked away to find Frank. Zoë got back on with processing and Eric did once he was satisfied that Zoë was okay.   
Before long they had processed the whole house and Zoë went to find Horatio.   
“Ready?” He asked softly as he fiddled with his sunglasses.  
“Yeah” she said quietly as she walked out with him and got into the hummer with Eric and Ryan following.   
They got back to MDPD and saw tape over the elevator.   
“Do we seriously have to walk up the stairs?” Zoë questioned, exhaling.   
“Looks like it.” Horatio said softly and then placed his hand on her back as they walked over to the stairs when Eric and Ryan walked in, asking the same thing.   
When they got back into the lab, Zoë worked closely with Eric. Ryan walked over to them, he saw how relaxed she was around Eric and gave them both a smile.   
“Have either of you got anything?” He questioned.  
“Not really.” They both said simultaneously.   
“How about you?” Eric questioned Ryan.  
“Not really, which is why I came to ask you.” He sighed.   
“Hey, look at this guys blood alcohol level.” Zoë said as she handed Ryan the piece of paper.   
“That would be enough to kill him.” Ryan said looking up at her as he handed the paper to Eric.  
“Yeah, I’m thinking that this wasn’t a homicide, but I could be wrong.” Zoë said softly.  
“You’re never wrong, Zoë.” Ryan chuckled a little and it brought a smile to her face as she stifled a small laugh.   
“Well, I only say that because there was no evidence of anyone else in the house, he obviously lives on his own and there was no evidence showing foul play, that combined with the empty gin bottles we found, it could only suggest that he drunk it all.” Zoë said softly, looking at Ryan.  
“I agree, have you been to see if Alexx has anything more for us?” Ryan questioned, leaning on the table.   
“No, but I suspect that there isn’t anything more.” Zoë aid softly.   
“Hmm, I’m just going to pop down to see her.” Ryan said softly, hoping she’d go with him.  
“Okay, we’ll see you later.” Zoë said softly as she carried on doing what she was doing.   
“See you later.” Ryan said softly. He walked out and down to autopsy. Zoë walked out and got a quick drink as she had finished what she was doing. Ryan found her in the break room.  
“You were right, Alexx didn’t find anything else.” Ryan said softly.  
“Case closed then.” Zoë said with a small smile.   
“It is indeed.” Ryan said as he sat on the other sofa.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, looking over to her.   
“Yeah, I’m sure.” She said calmly. “It’s good to be back, but I can’t tell you how exhausted I feel now.” Zoë chuckled a little, resting her head back and looking over to Ryan.  
“Monday’s are always exhausting anyway.” Ryan said with a smile.   
“It’s definitely an early night for me tonight.” She said with a small smile, looking over to Ryan.  
“Too much information” Ryan said with a cheeky smile, playing around with her.   
“Hey, there was no innuendo in there at all!” She said as a cheeky smile appeared across her face. “That’s obviously just your filthy mind…” She said with a smile looking over to him.   
“I do not have a filthy mind.” Ryan chuckled, giving her an innocent expression.   
“Yeah, and I’m not actually a woman.” She chuckled, Ryan laughed along with her, happy to see her relaxing and laughing.  
“Well, we both know that’s not true… I mean, how would you and H enjoy each other’s company?” Ryan said cheekily.  
“Ryan!” She said slightly embarrassed as she playfully threw a cushion at him.  
“Don’t say anything like that again…” She chuckled, trying to be stern, but it was not working out.  
“I’m sorry.” Ryan said softly with a smile as he looked down, then looked back up at her.   
“Is everything okay between you two though?” Ryan asked softly.   
“Yeah, we’re okay. It’s just been a little difficult.” She said softly. ‘I’m not so sure really… I don’t want sex, I get a horrible feeling when he tries to be intimate, but I don’t want that horrible feeling. I want to be on my own more, I don’t know if he still loves me as much as he did. He must blame me for losing her, I blame myself. I’m scared of him pushing me away if I get too close to him. I don’t want to sleep in case I have nightmares about that day. I love him so much, but I’m not sure he wants anything to do with me, I think he’s just riding it out for now, then when the time comes, he’ll leave. The list is endless, Ryan.’ She thought to herself.  
“If you ever need to talk about anything, I’m always happy to listen.” Ryan said looking over to her affectionately.   
“You mean so you can have the gossip?” Zoë asked with a small cheeky smile.   
“No, you know I’m not like that when it comes to serious things.” Ryan said sincerely.  
“I know sweetie.” She said softly. ‘That’s the first time she’s called me sweetie today!’ Ryan thought to himself.   
“Thank you.” She said, not really wanting to discuss anything with him. Eric and Walter walked into the break room and sat on the sofas too.  
“I hate Monday’s.” Walter grumbled.  
“We were just discussing that.” Zoë said with a small smile.   
“At least it was an easy case though.” Eric said softly.  
“That’s very true.” Zoë agreed as she looked round to him with a smile.  
“I guess I should go and get my handbag, see you guys later.” She said as she got up and flashed them all a smile.  
“I’ve gotta’ go there as well.” Ryan said as he got up.  
“To get your handbag as well?” She questioned and both Eric and Walter sniggered slightly, happy that Zoë’s sense of humour was back after she was quiet all day. Ryan grinned at her as he held the door open, turning around to the other two as they got up.  
Horatio walked past and saw the grin on their faces and then saw Zoë’s smile, he smiled at them, knowing they’d managed to bring her out of her quiet phase.   
“I’ll be with you in a moment Horatio, just getting my handbag.” She said with a smile and he gave her a nod before making his way back to his office. They all walked into the locker room, still all joking around. Zoë picked up her handbag and slung it over her shoulder but got caught in their conversation. Before she knew it, 10 minutes had passed and Horatio walked into the locker room wondering where Zoë had gotten to.  
“Are you ready to go?” He asked softly walking over to them.  
“Yeah” Zoë said with a smile as she adjusted her jacket. Horatio gave her a nod then walked out with her, holding the door for her. Ryan, Eric and Walter all followed. They got to the stairwell and Zoë held the door for Horatio and Ryan then held it for her.   
“Ah shit! I forgot something.” Walter said as he turned around and made his way back to the locker room.  
“We’re not waiting.” Ryan called playfully.   
They all heard a few loud thumps and turn around to see what it was.


	12. Chapter 12

“Horatio!” Zoë shouted as she saw his body come to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and sprinted down towards him, almost falling herself.   
“H?” Both Eric and Ryan called loudly as they too ran down the stairs.   
“Horatio can you hear me?” Zoë asked as she fell to her knees and bent down, over him, not moving him or even touching him.  
“Horatio, can you hear me?” She questioned louder.   
She pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them at Ryan. “Get my first aid kit, it’s in the back of Horatio’s car.” She ordered Ryan and he ran down the stairs and to Horatio’s car.  
“Phone for an ambulance” Zoë said as she looked back at Eric who pulled his phone out. “Make sure no-one comes up.” She said as he stepped over Horatio and looked down the stairs, to make sure no-one was coming.   
“Can you open your eyes for me handsome?” She questioned loudly. She very delicately placed two fingers on his neck, taking his pulse. She then bent down and placed her cheek next to his mouth and nose, she feel his gentle breath against her cheek and she sighed with relief.  
“Okay handsome, you’re okay.” She said softly as she very delicately opened his eyes without moving his head.   
“Where is Ryan?!” She said loudly as she let his eyes close again, after not getting a good response as it was dimly lit. She gently rand both of her hands down one of his arms, feeling for any obvious breaks and did the same to the other, she didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. They could hear rapid and hard footsteps running up the stairs and both knew it was Ryan.   
Zoë saw the door they came through open and she immediately shouted “get out”. She then realised it was Walter.   
“Walter, make sure no-one comes down.” She shouted up when Walter’s eyes found Horatio at the bottom of the stairs. He swallowed and nodded and kept an eye out.   
“Thank you Ryan.” She said as he placed her first aid kit next to her and crouched down.  
“What can I do?” Ryan questioned, looking over his bosses unconscious body.   
“Nothing at the moment” she said as she pulled the pulse oximeter out and placed it on one of his fingers. “I’ve just put a pulse oximeter on your finger Horatio, you’re going to be alright handsome.” She said as she pulled the small pen torch out from the bag.   
“What’s his reading?” Zoë questioned as she opened his eyes again.  
“97%” Ryan said, reading from the small device.   
“Good, thank you.” She said. “Horatio, I’m just shining a light in your eyes.” She said as she checked his pupils, both reacted well and equally.   
“Well done handsome.” She said softly as she sat back up and put the pen torch in her pocket. Zoë got up and stepped over Horatio and ran both of her hands down his right leg, then his left, being careful not to move him. She stepped back over and knelt at his head.   
“Can you open your eyes Horatio?” She asked softly to which she got no response. She pinched his ear lobe and still didn’t get a response.   
“He’s out of it.” She said looking up at Ryan.  
“Shouldn’t we put him in the recovery position?” Ryan questioned as Eric looked around.   
“No, he could have a neck or back injury.” Zoë said as she looked to Eric.   
“He’s just unconscious, no obvious injuries, oxygen and pulse good, pupils reactive and equal. Query neck and back injury.” She said to Eric who dictated her words on the phone.   
She delicately felt his ribs and they all felt fine, she then pulled her stethoscope out and listened to his chest.  
“Come on handsome, you can’t do this on my first day back.” She said as she exhaled a small chuckle as she put the stethoscope around her neck. She very gently ran her hands through his hair, feeling for a head injury without moving his head and then felt his neck, again feeling nothing out of the ordinary but didn’t want to chance moving him.  
“Oxygen sats?” Zoë questioned looking up at Ryan.   
“The same” he replied, looking over at her.   
“Is H okay?” Walter called from up the stairs.   
“He’s fine, I think he’s just knocked himself out.” Zoë said softly as she looked back down to him.  
“How did he fall down the stairs? Horatio doesn’t do things like that.” Zoë said confused.   
“I haven’t got a clue, I wasn’t looking.” Ryan said softly.  
“Neither.” Zoë said as she took his pulse again.   
“He’s the most elegant and careful man in this world, how did he fall down them?!” She asked, getting a little stressed.   
“I’m just going to stand outside for the paramedics, okay?” Eric askes softly and she nodded at him and took a deep breath.   
“Come on handsome, I need you to wake up for me.” Zoë said softly as she looked down at Horatio’s calm face.   
“Horatio, I’m just going to shine the light in your eyes again.” She said softly as she bent over and shone the light in his eyes. They hear footsteps making their way up the stairs.  
“Make sure that’s Eric, if not send them back down.” Zoë said to Ryan and he got up and looked down, Eric appeared with two paramedics. The paramedics placed the spinal board, collar and blocks on the side, ready to use.   
“This is Horatio Caine, he’s fallen down the stairs, I’m not sure how. He’s obviously knocked himself out, he has a good pulse and oxygen saturation, his pupils are reactive and equal, he has no obvious damage to his limps but I’m uncertain about his neck and back. He has no obvious head wound either.” Zoë said looking up at them.   
“Thank you ma’am, any known medical issues?” They questioned as they both knelt down either side, one sitting on the steps.   
“No, he’s usually fit and healthy, very rarely unwell.” Zoë said softly.   
“Thank you ma’am, are you first aid trained?” They questioned, seeing the stethoscope around her neck and the large first aid bag.   
“Yes, I’m a first aid responder in my spare time.” She said looking up at them. They nodded and began checking Horatio over.   
“Okay, we’re going to collar and board him, it’s just precautionary, but he’s going to have to go to hospital. We’re just a little concerned that he’s not regained consciousness yet.” They said honestly looking up at Zoë and she nodded, understanding and concerned herself. They lined the board up next to him and Zoë helped to roll him and get him on the board. They collared and placed the blocks either side of his head. Ryan and Eric helped get Horatio out once they had him stable and strapped in. Zoë took his hand in hers as she walked down beside Horatio. They loaded him into the ambulance and hooked him up to the ECG.   
“Ryan, could you please put my kit back in Horatio’s car?” She questioned softly.  
“Of course” Zoë said as she handed him the kit.   
“Oh, here’s your pulse oximeter.” One of the paramedics said as they handed Ryan the pulse oximeter.   
“Do you want me to follow?” Ryan asked Zoë.   
“We’ll be fine, thank you Ryan I’ll ring you later.” She said softly as she took a hold of Horatio’s hand.   
“Thank you.” She added looking at Ryan. One of the paramedics closed the door and got into the drivers seat and pulled off.   
“Is it Zoë?” The paramedic questioned as he looked over to her.   
“Yes, how do you know?” She questioned, confused as she held his hand.   
“I’ve treated you before, I thought I recognised you both.” The paramedic said softly.   
“Really? I must have been out of it in that case.” Zoë said softly.   
“You were, you had been drugged and had a head injury. How are you now?” He questioned kindly.  
“Ah, yeah… I’m good thank you.” Zoë said softly.   
“How did you get on at the hospital? I hope you weren’t in for too long?” He questioned as he checked Horatio over.   
“I was let out the day after.” She said, remembering that that was the day Nathan told her she was pregnant.   
“I’m glad to hear it.” The paramedic said as he looked down at Horatio. Zoë gave him a small smile.   
“I didn’t say something out of line, did I?” The paramedic asked softly, seeing her become shy and distant.   
“No, it’s okay.” She said looking up at him as she squeezed Horatio’s hand a little tighter.  
“He’s going to be okay.” He said softly.   
“I know” Zoë said softly.   
“Then what’s bothering you?” He asked, genuinely concerned.   
“It’s nothing.” Zoë said softly as she looked down at Horatio.   
“You can talk to me, sometimes it’s easier if you talk to strangers.” The paramedic said softly. She looked up at him and exhaled and shook her head. She lifted Horatio’s hand and kissed the back of it.   
“We’re nearly there.” He said as he sat back and asked Zoë a few questions about Horatio.  
They arrived and unloaded Zoë and took him through to resus.   
“Zoë, isn’t it?” The doctor asked.  
“Yes, James, isn’t it?” She questioned, trying to recall his name.  
“Yes, don’t worry, he’s in good hands. If you want to wait in the waiting room I’ll be through as soon as I can be.” He said as he gave her a reassuring smile.  
“Thank you.” She said as she turned around and walked over to the waiting room and sat down, trying to keep herself calm. 35 minutes later James came back through.   
“Hi Zoë.” He said as he sat down next to her.   
“How is he?” Zoë questioned immediately.  
“He’s okay, he’s had a CT scan and hasn’t broken anything, although we’re going to keep him in overnight for observation as there’s a small bruise to his brain it’s called a cerebral contusion, it’s nothing serious at this point in time, but we need to keep a close eye on it. He’s had a very good whack. He won’t have any lasting damage as long as he doesn’t get any worse. We’ve also sedated him which will aid his recovery and I expect that he’ll be out by tomorrow.” James said softly, looking into her worried eyes.   
“Thank you, thank you so much.” Zoë said softly.   
“Could you please transfer him to Nathan Taylors ward?” Zoë questioned softly.  
“Certainly, I’ll give Nathan a call. I’ll be right back.” He said as he got up and walked out. 10 minutes later, both Nathan and James walked back in.  
“Hey Zoë” Nathan said as she stood up and gave him a warm hug.   
“Hey.” She said softly as they broke from the hug.   
“Horatio’s being transferred up to my ward now” Nathan said softly.   
“Thank you, and thank you James, you’ve been wonderful.” She said softly as she shook his hand, but stayed in the safety of Nathan’s arms as he placed his arm around her back.   
“Not a problem.” James walked out.   
“You want to come with me?” Nathan asked softly and she nodded at him and saw Horatio being transferred. Zoë rushed over to the bed and took hold of his hand and walked with him and Nathan.   
They got him into his room and Nathan checked him over again.   
“He’s okay, call me if you need me, I’ve got to do my evening rounds.” Nathan said softly.   
“Thank you Nathan.” Zoë said softly. Zoë took a hold of Horatio’s hand as Nathan walked out. She sat down and pulled her phone out then dialled for Ryan.  
“Hey Ryan” she said softly as she watched Horatio’s chest rise and fall.   
“Hey Zo, how’s H?” Ryan questioned softly.   
“He’s okay, he’s not broken anything, just bruising here and there. But they’re keeping him in as he’s got a small bruise on his brain and have him sedated. But it’s nothing to worry about, it’s only minimal and won’t do any damage.” Zoë said softly as she watched him lay there peacefully.  
“Okay, thank you for letting me know, I’ll let the others know. Do you want any company?” Ryan questioned, worried about her.  
“Thank you, no I’m fine thanks Ryan.” Zoë said softly as she squeezed Horatio’s hand. She just wanted to be alone with him.  
“Okay, give me a ring if you need me or if there’s any change.” Ryan said softly, sensing her need for space.   
“Will do, thank you” she said and they then hung up. She put her phone away and took hold of his hand with both of hers and kissed the back of his hand then placed his hand against her face, feeling his skin.   
“I’m so sorry handsome, I’m so sorry.” She said as she kissed the palm of his hand.   
“I’m so sorry, I’ve been absolutely horrible, I love you.” She said kissing his hand again and then got up and leant over his bed and kissed his cheek.   
“I love you so much, I’m so sorry handsome.” She said close to his face as she ran a hand through his hair as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She backed off and wiped her eyes and went into the en-suite to wipe the run makeup and sort it out. She came back in and sat down, taking his hand again. She sat there thinking, playing with his hand and before long Nathan came back in.   
“How are you doing sweet?” He questioned as he walked over to her. She shook her head and looked down as she squeezed Horatio’s hand, she took a deep breath.   
“What’s wrong Zoe?” Nathan questioned as he placed his hand on her back as she kissed Horatio’s hand.   
“Everything Nathan!” She said as she broke down as he rubbed her back.   
“Come here.” Nathan said as he gently pulled her up and placed his arms around her protectively, she loosely placed hers around him.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay sweet.” Nathan said softly as he rubbed her back. He continued to rub her back until he felt her breathing steady a little more when she pulled away from him.  
“I’m sorry Nathan.” She said as she wiped her eyes.   
“You don’t need to be sorry, sit down darling.” He said as he pulled a chair over to her and sat himself. She sat down and placed her hand in Horatio’s again.   
“Talk to me sweet.” Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on one of her knees.  
“I’ve been such a bitch Nathan! I’ve barely spoken to him, or touched him! I’ve not even told him that I love him very much, but I do! I’m a monster! He’s gone through the same situation and I’ve pushed him away, he’s needed my support but I’ve not given it to him! I’ve barely even kissed him! All he’s done is support me and hasn’t got anything in return! I’m a selfish bitch and he deserves someone so much better than me.” She said as she broke down again, letting go of his hand.   
“You’re not a monster or a selfish bitch Zoë!” Nathan said, but wasn’t able to finish his sentence.   
“Yes I am! He doesn’t deserve any of this! I’ve put him through so much, I’m a monster!” She cried.  
“You’re not a monster Zoë, don’t tell yourself that.” Nathan said, trying to reassure her but couldn’t get a word in edge.   
“I am, I put a gun to my head in front of him Nathan!” She cried as she took hold of his hand again. Nathan was speechless.   
“See, I am!” She said looking up at him.  
“You’re not a monster! A lot of couples go through this–” Nathan said but was cut off again.  
“They don’t put guns to their heads! You should have seen him Nathan! He was absolutely petrified! I’ve never seen him so scared! How could I do that to him?!” She cried.   
“Believe me sweet, people do put guns to their heads or knives to their throats and wrists and they go through with it… what made you stop?” Nathan questioned. She looked up at him.  
“I couldn’t go through with it because I couldn’t leave him, I couldn’t do it to him.” She sobbed as she tried to wipe her falling tears again. Nathan handed her a tissue.   
“See, you’re not a monster, you couldn’t do it because of Horatio. What you’ve gone through and are going through is normal Zoë.” He said softly, trying to make eye contact with her. She looked up at him, and held his gaze.  
“Have you both been talking to each other about your feelings and what you went through?” Nathan questioned softly.  
“No, we’ve barely spoken Nathan!” She cried.   
“Okay sweet, that needs to happen if you’re both going to get through this together. It’s the lack of communication that splits couples up and I don’t want to see that happen with you two.” Nathan said sincerely. Zoë looked at him, listening to what he was saying and wiped her tears again.   
“I promise you sweet, things will get better.” Nathan said softly.   
“I’ve been horrible and distant, I can’t expect him to forgive me when I can’t forgive myself!” She cried, looking at him as she held onto Horatio’s hand.   
“You need to talk to him, but I can guarantee that he’ll understand. He won’t hold it against you sweet.” Nathan said as he gently rubbed her knee as she held his gaze, wanting to believe him.   
“How can he forgive me when I’ve not been there for him?” She questioned.  
“Because he loves you and you love him and that’s what it comes down to at the end of the day. I bet you’ve been there for him more than you think, I’ll put money on that.” He said softly. She exhaled and looked down and nodded.   
“How are you feeling now, emotionally wise?” Nathan questioned.   
“What do you think?” She questioned back, slightly snappy. “Sorry” she quickly apologised.  
“Not a problem, I mean, have you had any urges or feelings to hurt of kill yourself lately?” Nathan questioned softly, looking into her eyes for the truth as he rubbed her knee.  
“No, not since that day I held the gun to my head. I couldn’t ever do it to him again, not after I saw what it did to him. He keeps telling me to do it, but I can’t.” She said as she looked over to Horatio.  
“Okay sweet, I have to check. Zoë, who keeps telling you to do it?” Nathan said   
confused and she nodded as she looked back round to him.  
“My father does, I assume you’ve guessed that he was abusive, haven’t you? You’ve seen the scars and breaks on my x-rays and CTs.” Zoë asked as she tried to dry her tears and he regrettably nodded.  
“He keeps telling me horrible things, he has all my life, but they’ve recently been really bad. It’s been since Maya died that he’s been telling me to kill myself because it’s all my fault, he’s been saying that Horatio hates me, that everyone around me hates me because I killed my own baby. He keeps telling me that I’m weak, that I’m worthless. The only thing keeping me sane is Horatio but I’m pushing him away more and more.” She said as she looked up at Nathan and he looked at her warmly.   
“Zoë, I think we need to make an appointment with a psychiatrist.” Nathan said softly.  
“It doesn’t work, I’ve seen psychiatrists, even they’ve said that they can’t help with what I go through. Even they gave up on me. I’ve got through life holding onto those close to me. But I’m pushing Horatio away and letting my father back in for some stupid reason!” She said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Nathan wiped the tears from her eyes and then placed his hand over hers that rested on her lap.   
“My uncle was the main person I used to rely on, he helped me so much, he has made me the person I am today, but when he died, my life fell apart. Joe a very close friend of mine managed to keep me on the straight path, he even kept me on the rails when my husband was killed. Now that I’m here and Joe is in New York, I can’t rely on him to keep me on the right path, Horatio has done such an amazing job of keeping me on the right track, but I’m pushing him away and I can feel myself slipping.” She said as she looked into Nathan’s eyes.   
“Okay sweet, I can understand that. I need you to understand that you need to talk to him, about all of this, you need to let him help you. You know where you’re going wrong, so you have the chance to make it right. I don’t want to and I can’t watch you fall anymore Zoë.” Nathan said softly and she nodded at him.   
“I believe that Horatio can help you through this and block your father out. I’m not going to make you talk to anyone if you don’t want to, but from my professional experience, I would like you to talk to a psychiatrist.” Nathan said softly.  
“It doesn’t work Nathan, I had the best psychiatrists in the world working on me, even they said that the only thing that I can do is to hold on to those I trust. I would give it a go if I saw even a little glimmer of hope, but there isn’t.” She said and he nodded at her.   
“How old were you when the abuse started?” Nathan asked softly.  
“I was born into it, he didn’t want a daughter, he didn’t even really want my brother but saw a son as potentially a mini him.” Zoë said as she gripped Horatio’s hand.   
“The first good thing in my life was my uncle, he saved me from what I could have turned out to be.” Zoë said softly and Nathan nodded at her.   
“Okay sweet.” He said softly and he knew she was starting to close herself off as he could see it in her body language.   
“Please don’t tell anyone about this, only Horatio knows about what’s been in my past and that’s how I want it to stay.” She said as she looked back up at him.  
“Of course I won’t, Zoë. What you talk to me about stay’s between us, and only us.” He assured her and she nodded.   
“How are you physically?” Nathan questioned.   
“I’m okay, I’ve very nearly healed and believe it or not, this was my first proper day back and this happens.” Zoë said with a small chuckle, a small smile appeared across Nathan’s face as she wiped the last tears from her eyes.   
“In that case he was lucky.” Nathan said softly with a smile.   
“Do you mind if I have a look?” Nathan questioned, gesturing to her stomach.   
“Go ahead.” She said as she stood up and pulled the shirt out of her trousers.   
“Could you please undo your trousers?” Nathan questioned, unable to see it.   
“Of course, sorry, I forgot I had put the high waisted ones on.” She said as she undone them and let Nathan have a close look.   
“It looks good.” Nathan said as he sat back and allowed her to do her trousers up.   
“Have you been eating properly? You’ve lost a lot of weight.” Nathan said softly, not wanting to argue or upset her.   
“Of course I’ve lost weight Nathan; I’m no longer carrying a baby.” She snapped.   
“I know, I know I’m sorry darling, but you’ve lost a lot of weight, more than is normal.” Nathan said softly.   
“I haven’t been eating as well as I should, but I’m eating. I haven’t been hungry but my appetite is coming back.” She said softly.   
“Okay sweet, just don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it.” Nathan said softly and she nodded.  
“I already feel better for talking to you about it, I just need to talk with Horatio and things will sort themselves out.” She said softly and Nathan nodded at her.   
“Well done for talking to me Zoë, I know it’s not the easiest of things to talk about.” He said softly and Zoë nodded.   
“You know the guy that has caused all of this?” Zoë questioned looking up at him.   
“Yes.” Nathan said as he nodded, listening intensely to what she was going to say.  
“He’s not going to be bothering us or anyone else for that matter anymore” Zoë said with a small relieved smile.   
“You caught him?” Nathan questioned, happy.  
“Kind of, he’s dead now. Horatio put a bullet through his head when he threatened my life again by kicking my feet from under me and taking my gun, holding it too me.” She said as she exhaled. “I have to say, I don’t usually wish death on anyone, but he deserved it. It’s people like him that makes me support the death penalty.” She said bitterly.   
“I couldn’t agree more.” Nathan said softly as he sat back with a small smile.   
“Try and get some rest sweet, you’ve had a long day too. I’m staying tonight so call me if you need anything, okay? Zak is the doctor on duty tonight and he knows that only he is to attend, unless there’s an emergency.” Nathan said softly, tenderly looking at her.   
“You don’t have to stay Nathan, you’re a busy man and need proper rest.” She said softly.   
“I want to and he’ll be going up for another CT a little later and I want to know the results.” Nathan said softly and she nodded, happy to have him there.   
“Thank you Nathan.” She said softly.  
“No problem, and if you want to talk or if you want some company, you know where I am.” Nathan said as he got up.   
“Thank you.” She said sincerely as she stood and gave him a gentle hug. They broke from the hug and Nathan left as Zoë sat back down and picked up Horatio’s hand and kissed the back of it.  
“I’m so sorry handsome, I will make it up to you if you’ll let me.” She said softly as she kissed his hand again. She quickly fell asleep, leaning on the bed until she was woken by Nathan as he gently rubbed her back to wake her when he was going to be taken down for another CT.   
“Let’s get a snack while he’s taken down, yeah?” Nathan asked softly and she nodded before leaning over and delicately kissing Horatio on the cheek. She let go of his hand as Nathan placed his hand on her lower back and she picked up her handbag. Both Zoë and Nathan walked out when Zoë stopped and turned around to look back at Horatio one more time.  
“He’ll be okay.” Nathan said softly and encouraged her to carry on. She gave him a nod and walked with him over to the vending machines.   
“Crisps?” Nathan questioned and she turned to him with a small tired smile.   
“You read my mind.” They went to sit in Nathan’s office while they waited for Horatio to come back up. They chatted a little and relaxed until Horatio came back up.   
“Go and sit with him and I’ll be right through with Zak to tell you the results.” Nathan said softly and walked out with her. Zoë sat down next to Horatio again while Nathan went to look at the results with Zak.  
“Hey handsome, that wasn’t too long was it. Hopefully your results will come back all good.” She said softly as she tightened her grip on his hand. She quickly stood up and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.  
“I love you handsome, and I’m going to tell you every day for the rest of my life.” She said softly, knowing she’d been distant towards him and hadn’t shown him affection. She sat down and took his hand in hers and gently spoke to him before Nathan and Zak walked back in.


	13. Chapter 13

“Good news, the bruise has completely gone down and we’re taking him off the sedative, he’ll be a little groggy, but he’ll be fine. He’ll probably be allowed home tomorrow.” Nathan said as he walked over to her.   
“Thank you!” She said with a wide smile as she got up and hugged him.   
“Thank you so much.” She said sincerely, happy and relieved.   
“He’s just had a good old whack, but he’ll be back to normal tomorrow with a small headache I suspect.” Nathan said as they broke from the hug.   
She nodded at him with a small smile.  
“Get some rest, I’ll check in on you both tomorrow morning.” He said softly.   
“Thank you.” She said with a nod and then gave the other doctor a smile.  
They both walked out as Zoë turned back to Horatio and took his hand in hers.   
“You hear that? They’re taking you off the sedative and you’ll probably be allowed home tomorrow.” She said with a smile. She sat back down and held his hand tightly as she felt a lump in her throat form.  
“I should have talked to you more, I shouldn’t have pushed you away.” She said softly.  
“I love you so much Horatio, I don’t think you even understand just how much I love you. I’m so lucky to have you, I am quite literally the luckiest woman on this Earth, even in spite of all that’s happened.” She said softly, realising she shouldn’t be thinking about all the bad that has happened and should be focusing on the good.   
“Do you mind if I join you? I could do with more than a hand hold right now.” She said softly as she looked over at him and then hopped onto the bed and laid on her side, facing him, close to him. She delicately kissed his cheek as she moved closer to him. She quickly fell asleep.   
Nathan walked in just as the sun was rising and saw the both of them asleep, he felt slightly jealous that she was so close to Horatio, but also very relieved that they were close and that she had realised where they were going wrong. He couldn’t help but smile as he walked over to them to look at Horatio’s notes. Horatio let out a moan as he shifted a little and Nathan looked up at him. He didn’t even make Zoë stir.   
‘Boy, you must be tired.’ Nathan thought, knowing Zoë was usually a light sleeper and would wake even to the most sensitive touch. He walked around to Horatio and placed his hand on Horatio’s shoulder.   
“Hey, are you with us?” Nathan questioned as Horatio let out a few more moans. He pulled his pen torch out and opened Horatio’s eyes to shine the light in. Horatio groaned and pushed Nathan’s hand away.   
“Horatio, you’re in hospital, I need you to stay calm.” Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on Horatio’s arm. Horatio opened his eyes and blinked a few times, looking up at Nathan, clearing the fuzziness. He swallowed as he focused on Nathan.  
“You’re in hospital, just stay calm and relax for me. You’re okay, you’ve done no damage, you’re just a little bruised.” Nathan said as Horatio looked down to see an arm across his chest and then looked to the other side to see Zoë fast asleep snuggled up to him.   
“Zoë?” He questioned but she still didn’t even stir.   
“Don’t worry, she’s okay.” Nathan said softly.   
“Try and get some rest Horatio, I’ll be back in a little later.” Horatio nodded at him and then looked back around to Zoë as Nathan exited. Horatio moved in an effort to get a little more comfortable and a little closer to her. She began to stir and moved herself, wrapping her leg around his as she rolled closer and almost laid on him. Horatio wasn’t complaining; he loved it. He turned his head and felt her gentle breath roll over his cheek and he smiled to himself, quickly falling back to sleep after he placed his hand over her arm that lay across his chest.   
Nathan came back in an hour and a half later and walked over to the bed while the door closed behind him. As the door closed Zoë shot up, waking Horatio up in the process.   
“I’m sorry.” Nathan said feeling bad. Zoë rubbed her face as she sat on the bed.  
“Don’t worry about it.” She said softly and then looked over to Horatio.   
“You’re awake” she said as a smile appeared across her face. “Ah, sorry for waking you” she said realising she woke him.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Horatio said with a small smile as he rubbed her arm.  
“How are you feeling?” She questioned softly.  
“Not bad, I have a slight headache though.” Horatio said softly.   
“I’m not surprised.” Nathan said as he walked around to Horatio and gave him a soft smile.  
“Why am I here?” He questioned and Nathan looked over to Zoë.  
“You fell down a flight of stairs and knocked yourself out.” Zoë said raising an eyebrow.  
“I fell down some stairs?” Horatio questioned.   
“Yes, none of us saw it but we were all shocked.” Zoë said softly. “You’re the last person we expect to fall down a flight of stairs.” She said with a small chuckle. Horatio gave her a small smile and nodded.  
“Do you remember any of it?” Nathan questioned. Horatio took a deep breath.  
“We were all leaving, but had to use the stairs as the lift was out of order… that’s all I remember.” Nathan said softly.  
“Okay, so not much memory is missing, that’s good.” He said softly and Zoë looked up to him with a smile.  
“Do you mind if I give you a quick check over?” Nathan questioned.  
“Go ahead.” Horatio said and Zoë quickly got off the bed. Nathan quickly checked Horatio over.   
“All seems well, although, I want to keep you in for a little longer, just for observation. I suspect that I’ll be discharging you this afternoon.” Nathan said with a smile.  
“Thank you Nathan.” Horatio said softly as he gave Nathan a nod.  
“Thank you Nathan.” Zoë said sweetly as she gave him a small smile, Nathan gave them both a nod and then disappeared. Zoë looked back around to Horatio and gave him a brilliant smile.  
“Do you want to hop back up?” Horatio questioned with a boyish smile and she gave him a shy smile and sat back on the bed and laid next to him, lying on her side.   
“Horatio, I’m so sorry. It took all of this to realise just how much of a bitch I’ve been to you.” She sighed as she placed her hand on his chest.   
“You’ve not been a bitch and you don’t need to apologise sweetheart.” Horatio said softly.   
“I do Horatio, I’ve barely spoken to you, kissed you, or touched you. I’ve not even said that I love you too often and it’s disgraceful. You’ve needed the support just as much as I’ve needed it, you’ve done everything you can for me and I pushed you away. That’s what makes me a selfish bitch. I truly am sorry.” She said as she looked up into his eyes.   
“It’s okay sweetheart, I completely understand. I really do and you’re not a selfish bitch, don’t tell yourself that because it’s not true.” He said softly. “You have supported me all the way through it, even if you didn’t realise it. You just being here with me has helped me through this more than you know.” Horatio added softly.   
“I had gotten wrapped up in focussing on everything bad that had happened that it clouded my view of everything good in my life, like you.” She said softly as she swallowed.   
“I love you so much, Horatio.” She said sincerely, looking into his eyes.   
“I love you too.” Horatio said softly. She leant over and placed a delicate kiss on his lips as she closed her eyes. Horatio lovingly kissed her back and she deepened the kiss. It was the first proper kiss they had shared since they lost the baby. She lifted herself slightly and he got his right arm up under and around her back, pulling her down closer to him while the left rested on her waist.  
She broke from the kiss when she felt him getting a little too excited, she then grinned at him.   
“I think we should stop there, that could be a little embarrassing if Nathan walked in…” She said with a cheeky grin. Horatio gave her a shy boyish grin as he looked up at her and then lifted his left hand and put her hair behind her ear as he leaned up and kissed her one more time.  
“I love you.” She said as she laid back down as he pulled her in closer.  
“I love you too.” He said softly and he looked over to her after getting himself under control.  
“The knock to your head knocked sense into mine. I’m sorry it took this long and something so extreme to make me realise.” She said as she looked down.  
“Don’t worry beautiful.” Horatio said softly as he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head and placed a kiss on her lips.  
“Do you know what I was thinking?” He asked softly.  
“What’s that?” She asked, looking up at him.  
“That we both need to take a week off soon” Horatio said softly.  
“We’ve just had some time off.” She chuckled a little.   
“No, just you, me and another country, it’s something I promised you when you were critically ill and I’ve not got round to suggesting it yet and I couldn’t think of a better time than now.” He said softly. She smiled at him and looked at him affectionately and then kissed him on the lips.   
“So, that’s a yes?” Horatio asked softly.   
“I think it might be a good idea.” She said softly.   
“Also, a part of the promise was that you get to choose where we go and what we do. We can go somewhere hot, somewhere cold, or somewhere in the middle.” Horatio said huskily. A large smile appeared across her face.  
“Beach, skiing or a city?” Horatio asked softly. She bit her lip with a smile.   
“You spoil me.” She said softly.   
“Which one is it?” Horatio questioned.   
“Hmm… well, I’m not sure you’d be a fan of skiing, and you’ve got a fractured wrist, so I think that’s out of the equation.” She said with a grin.   
“Beach or city then?” Horatio questioned with a smile.   
“You choose.” She said, unsure of what one she wanted.  
“No, you have to choose, I’m happy with either of them.” Horatio said with a smile.   
“I don’t know.” She said with a smile.   
“You have to choose.” Horatio said again.   
“Erm… I want to say beach, but…” she stopped herself and looked down.   
“But what?” Horatio questioned.  
“I haven’t exactly got a bikini body at the moment and I’m not sure you’d like lying out in the sun all day long.” She said looking back up at him.  
“What are you talking about, you have the perfect body for a bikini, there’s a thing called sun cream don’t forget and something called shade. As long as I’m lying there with you, I really couldn’t care less about the sun.” Horatio said with a smile.   
“The scar is still dark though.” She said as she exhaled.   
“We’ll go in about 4 weeks, that way it’ll have the chance to properly heal and anyway, no-one’s going to see it.” Horatio said softly. “There’s nothing to worry about beautiful.” He assured her. She looked up and into his bright blue eyes and gave him a smile.   
“So a beach somewhere?” Horatio asked and she nodded and planted another kiss on his lips.  
“You really do spoil me, thank you Horatio.” She said shyly.   
“You deserve it.” He said softly.  
“You do too, handsome.” She said as she rested her head back down.   
“What country?” He asked as he turned his head more.  
“You want me to decide that too?” She asked with a cheeky smile. “Can you please decide that?” She added.  
“Well, I need to know where about you want to go?” He questioned.   
“I’m happy with anywhere as long as I’ve got you with me.” She said with a smile.  
“Okay sweetheart.” Horatio said with a smile.   
“Thank you. Oh, and don’t think that you’re paying for it all, take however much you want from my other account.” Zoë said with a smile as she snuggled up closer to him.   
Horatio smiled, knowing he wasn’t going to take any from her account.  
“If you don’t take any, I’m just going to put loads into the shared one.” She grinned. Horatio grinned, knowing she’d get her way.   
“Did you get a good night’s sleep?” Horatio questioned softly.   
“Probably one of the most peaceful nights, yes. I just needed to be closer to you, that’s all.” She said with a small smile. Horatio smiled at her and then took a deep breath.  
“I’m not hurting you, am I?” She asked softly.  
“No, not at all” Horatio replied with a small smile.   
“Can I ask you something?” Horatio asked softly.  
“Of course handsome” She said lifting her head and looking into his beautiful eyes.   
“You know that picture up on your living room wall, the one of you skiing, who are the two other’s with you?” Horatio questioned softly.  
“That’s my Aunt Jen and Uncle David, I lived with them once everything had happened at home.” She said softly. Horatio nodded in understanding. “They moved down to here when I started University.” Zoë added.   
“Does your aunt still live here??” Horatio questioned. ‘I thought she had no family? I know her uncle is no longer around, but her aunt?’ Horatio thought to himself.  
“No, she was killed with David in a car crash when I was 22, which is why I moved back up to New York.” Zoë said softly as she swallowed.  
“I’m sorry to hear that beautiful.” He said as he delicately rubbed her waist. She gave him a small shy smile and put her head back down and picked up his hand and began playing with it.   
“It was a long time ago.” She said quietly, not wanting anymore talk of it.   
“Anyway, just how did you manage to fall down some stairs? That’s something I expect Ryan to do…” She said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Horatio chuckled a little.   
“I really couldn’t tell you beautiful, but I think I tripped.” Horatio said still chuckling slightly.   
“You dipstick” Zoë said with a cheeky grin. “Just be more careful next time.” She said grinning at him.   
“I will certainly be more careful.” Horatio said with a grin. He delicately kissed her forehead and smiled at her.   
She gave him a small smile and then looked down, thinking to herself.   
“What’s the matter sweetheart?” Horatio questioned and she looked back up at him.  
“Nothing” She said softly and then delicately rubbed his chest.   
“Sweetheart…” Horatio said, urging her to talk to him.  
“I just… I don’t want us to fall into that rut again that we seemed to get stuck in.” Zoë said softly, hating how distant they were with each other, and only just realising that it was her that caused the distance.  
“We won’t sweetheart, we’ve just got to be open with each other. You can talk to me about anything.” Horatio assured her and she nodded and gave him a small smile.  
“You can talk to me about anything as well.” She said softly as she gave him a caring look. Horatio nodded at her and he then got thinking.  
“Sweetheart…” Horatio said, thinking.  
“Yes?” She asked, knowing a question was coming along.  
“If it’s too soon, please stop me. But what are your thoughts on trying for another baby?” Horatio questioned. Zoë swallowed and looked down at his shirt as she played with one of the buttons. She took a deep breath and then looked back up at him.  
“I… I don’t think I can try at this moment in time…” She said as she exhaled softly and he nodded.  
“But, definitely in the future. At the moment, I want to carry on as we were, with me taking my pill and if something happened while I was on the pill then that’s good. I won’t be unhappy at all, but I want to take the pill still.” She said looking up at him.   
“Okay sweetheart that sounds good to me.” Horatio said softly with a small reassuring smile.   
“Thank you handsome.” She said softly and then snuggled up closer to him again.   
“Horatio…” she said quietly.  
“Yes, beautiful?” He questioned softly.  
“I don’t… I’m not sure if… I–” She fell over her words and then looked away.  
“Just take a deep breath and talk to me, sweetheart.” Horatio said softly as he played with a strand of her hair. She took a deep breath and nodded.  
“I’m not sure if I can have or want sex at the moment… it’s just… I–” She looked back down again.  
“That’s okay beautiful, I understand, I do. I’m not going to push you to do anything, we’ll move on when you’re completely comfortable with everything. You’ll know when you’re ready and anyway, it’s not been two weeks yet and by that time, you might feel differently. If you don’t, that doesn’t matter at all.” Horatio said softly and she looked up at him, so happy to have him.  
“You’re so amazing” she said softly as she looked into his eyes.   
Horatio smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.   
Nathan walked back in and over to the bed.  
“Everything okay?” He questioned softly as he picked up Horatio’s chart to refresh his memory.  
“Yes.” They both said with a smile as they looked at him. He looked up at them and smiled.   
“Everything looks good, I’m happy to let you go Horatio.” Nathan said softly and they both smiled at him.   
“Thank you Nathan!” Zoë said as she hopped off the bed as Horatio slowly made his way off.   
“You’re going to have a bit of a headache, but there are no other injuries. If you have any problems or questions, again don’t hesitate to come back or ring me.” Nathan said softly as he gave them both a smile.   
“Thank you, Nathan.” Horatio said softly as he slipped his shoes back on and leant on the bed.   
“Not a problem, I’ll be right back.” He said as he swiftly disappeared. Zoë walked around to him and sorted his jacket out for him and gave him a sweet smile as she threw her handbag over her shoulder.   
Nathan came back in with the wheelchair and Horatio got in. They walked outside and Ryan was waiting in his hummer.   
“Well, it was either Ryan or a taxi…” Zoë said with a smile as Ryan got out and walked over to them. Horatio got out of the chair and thanked Nathan, as did Zoë. Nathan walked back in and they walked over to Ryan.  
“Thank you pretty boy” she said softly as she flashed him a smile.   
“Thank you Mr Wolfe.” Horatio said as Zoë opened the front passenger door for him. Ryan gave him a nod and he slowly hopped into the seat and Zoë closed the door.   
“Thank you sweetheart” Horatio said softly as he looked back at her and placed his seat belt on.   
“Not a problem handsome.” She said softly as Ryan hopped in.  
“Who’s am I going to?” He asked as he placed his seatbelt in.  
“Mine.” Zoë said softly as she gave him a smile.   
“We looked at the security camera footage from the stairwell when you went down those stairs, and it looks like you fell. It’s a very messy fall, but we’re all glad that you’re okay.” Ryan said softly as he glanced over to Horatio a few times. Horatio nodded a little.  
“Eyes on the road, Mr Wolfe.” Horatio said softly and Ryan quickly looked back round to the road. Horatio looked back to Zoë and gave her a smile and she then returned the smile.   
Both Horatio and Zoë got out after they thanked Ryan and walked into Zoë’s house.   
Horatio was back to work before he knew it and they got on very well together.


End file.
